


A Fling With The Founder King

by TheDarkestDandelion



Series: The Daemon, the Soldier and a Stolen Bio-Weapon AU [72]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is a good big brother, Arguments, Awkwardness, Betrayal, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fling - Freeform, Fluff, Friendship, Heartbreak, Hope, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Loyalty, Lust, Multi, Not A Happy Ending, Parent Ardyn Izunia, Parent Cor Leonis, Passion, Prompto Argentum is a Ray of Sunshine, Protection, Rocking Start, Secret Relationship, Somnus has emotions?!, Somnus is a Dick, Somnus is not a good brother, Strength, Tears, Trust, Wrong first impressions, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkestDandelion/pseuds/TheDarkestDandelion
Summary: Somnus leaves Insomnia on a two-week-long diplomatic mission and he hates the glaive that has been assigned to protect him.But as time progresses the outspoken glaive starts to grow on him in more ways than one.





	1. Worst First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing Cor, Ardyn and Prompto fics but I decided to divert a little away from that today.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoy :)

“Run!”

Nyx shouted as he grabbed on to Amelia’s arm, running away from the Captain’s office. The woman stumbled as Nyx forced her into a sprint. 

“You didn’t get caught, did you?” Amelia asked harshly, batting away the lose brown and golden strands of hair from her face as some of it had escaped from her messy ponytail. She didn’t know why she bothered tying it up sometimes, it always came undone and hardly any of the glaives tied their hair up. 

“I might have done. And he is pissed.” Nyx replied, running as fast as he could. 

“Fucking hell Nyx.”

“Just run already.”

The pair continued to run down the hallways until they ran out of breath. They thought that the Captain would have given up the chase. But considering it was Nyx, it was always Nyx, who was in trouble Amelia doubted that Drautos would give up the hunt. She quickly tied back up her messy dyed ombre hair and tried to get Nyx to explain to her exactly what he had done this time. It was like getting blood from a stone when it came to this glaive. The 27-year-old woman didn’t understand was why she still hung out with the so-called ‘hero’ of the glaive. One of these days he was going to get her in trouble or worse, fired.

And just as they thought they were in the clear they heard the Captain’s voice boom down the hallway. 

“ULRIC! PRETIUM!”

“Split!”

The pair shouted in unison before sprinting in opposite directions, praying that they could shake their Commanding Officer off.

* * *

“Prom. You are never going to be able to convince your dad to get you a Chocobo.” Somnus laughed, making sure he did not spill the very hot and full coffee mug he was carrying.

Normally he would be using a travel mug but someone who held the title of his ‘big brother’ decided to be a massive prick and hide all of his travel mugs. Thankfully, Prom was the peacemaker between the two and had promised to get all of them back for his uncle. At least Prom loved him and showed it. Unlike Ardyn who was happy to see him suffer. The feeling was mutual most of the time… and today was no different. 

“Well, dad is on board with the idea.” Prom said, hoping that his uncle would help him in convincing Cor to get a bird. Since Cerbie had to leave, Prompto felt a little lonely. All he wanted was his dog back but the council had said no. To compensate for his loneliness Prom would go and see Noct, Iggy or Gladio. But all of them were busy at the moment and his uncle was the only person who was free. Prom didn’t mind. He loved spending time with his uncle Somnus. 

“That’s because he loves them. And Cor doesn’t.”

“But he loves me.”

Somnus smirked turning the corner. “You are slowly turning into my brother.”

“Awesome!” Prompto exclaimed, loving that his uncle had said that. His dads were the coolest people he knew, so if he was anything like them at all he would gladly take it as a compliment.

“No, it’s not. It—"

The Founder King was cut off in mid-sentence by someone running into him.

The coffee in Somnus’s hands went everywhere. It covered the floor underneath him and went all over his clothes. The liquid was so hot it burnt him through his clothes and he just stood there in pain and anger. He was already pissed off at Regis for fighting him on his self-enforced two-week-long diplomatic mission in the outer regions of Lucis. His grandson thought he was being a fool but Somnus didn’t care. He could have just done without the argument. And now someone had just fucking run into him at full speed.

Oooo….

They were in for it.

Somnus looked up from himself to see a female glaive, that had also been soaked in his drink, who had her mouth wide open in shock as to what had just happened. Somnus locked his eyes with the hazel-eyed glaive and stared at her, eyes burning with rage. Somnus heard Prompto gulp and that only proved how enraged he looked. Somnus did not like to get mad in front of Prom so allowing himself to lose his temper was a rarity when his nephew was around but he could no longer control himself. 

“I am so sorry your Former Majesty.” Amelia stuttered bowing, completely horrified as to what she had just done. Never mind the Captain screaming at her… she now had to deal with a very pissed off immortal King.

“I should fucking think so too!” Somnus shouted, still looking directly into her eyes, dropping the mug on the floor.

“Somnus, it was an accident.” Prompto said, pulling at his uncle’s arm, desperately trying to prevent a blowout from occurring.

Somnus didn’t listen. He removed his arm from Prom’s grasp and continued to scream at her. “Do I look like I care! What the hell do you think you are doing glaive?!”

“I was… I was fooling around your Former Majesty.” Amelia replied in a low voice, not wanting to get Nyx into trouble.

“Fooling around?! You’re a member of the Kingsglaive, not a child!”

“Uncle Somnus I think she gets it.”

“Prompto, be quiet!” Somnus hissed at his 14 year-old-nephew. He angrily patted his front down and his rage continued to boil over as he felt the hot liquid cover his hand. If she had fucking stained his clothes… Somnus looked at the glaive again and saw that she was trying her best to maintain eye contact with him, but considering how angry he was, she was clearly uncomfortable and kept darting her eyes to the side. That action just made Somnus angrier. “Where the hell is Captain Drautos?!”

“Here, your Former Majesty.” Drautos replied, approaching the group. He stood next to Amelia and bowed at both Somnus and Prompto.

Somnus really didn’t care much for airs and graces at the moment. The Former King pointed angrily at the glaive and screamed in Drautos’s face. “Do you think it is acceptable that the glaives, the people you are in charge of, are fooling around!”

“No, Sir. Not at all.” Drautos replied, trying to be as respectful as he could to a Caelum.

“Then why was, what’s your name?!”

“Pretium, sir. Amelia Pretium” Amelia said instantly. Not wanting to get in any more trouble.

“Then why was glaive Pretium doing so?! You are so lucky I am in a rush and I don’t have time to report this to the King.”

That was Prompto’s cue to defuse the situation. He quickly slid into Somnus’s line of vision and put his hands out in front of him. Prom hated it when Somnus got like this and right now Drautos and glaive Pretium could do without being shouted at. In a wary voice, Prom suggested: “Uncle Somnus… maybe you should go and see dad, you know, to cool down.”

“I don’t have time!” Somnus snapped at Prompto still infuriated by Drautos lack of discipline and glaive Pretium’s carelessness.

“I am terribly sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” Drautos said helping Prompto, while side-eyeing Amelia, to tell her how much trouble she had found herself in.

While all of this was going on Amelia remained silent just wishing that this had never happened. Wishing that she had never jokingly dared Nyx to go into Drautos’s office. She was thinking that she was heading for the front door at this rate. How could she have been so stupid? Usually, it was her mouth that got her into trouble, but today it was her fucking actions. Nyx owed her big time for not landing him in it with the Founder King.

Somnus breathed in to calm himself before addressing Drautos in a very serious tone. “No, it won’t. Anyway, I assume you have chosen a member of the Glaive for me to take?”

“I have Your Former Majesty. The only Glaive that I could spare was Pretium.”

Upon hearing her name Amelia looked up to see the Founder King staring at her in disgust. He looked absolutely appalled that Drautos had said that. And she was a little shocked herself. Drautos hadn’t even discussed the Founder King’s mission with anyone yet and now he had just picked her on the spot. But mainly, Amelia was offended that someone who had happened to sit in a chair some 2000 years ago, thought that he could look down on her like that. However, now was not a good time to allow her motor mouth to kick in. She tried her best to ignore his stare and hoped that she kept her mouth shut.

“You are joking.” Somnus growled with venom littering his words.

“I am afraid I am not.”

“Uncle Som… Remember what dad says about not blowing up.” Prompto chipped in again before Somnus lost control over himself.

Somnus angrily shook his head and addressed the glaive that he decided he already despised. “Fine. I guess I am stuck with you. You better not be fooling around on this mission Glaive.”

“No, Sire. I wouldn’t dream of it.” Amelia nodded showing him that she understood without revealing to the Founder King how much she despised his attitude.

This was going to be a long two weeks.

“You better not. Come on Prom, I need to get another coffee.”

* * *

Prompto flicked his food with his fork before changing the subject from his grades with his dads to his uncle Somnus instead. “I think Somnus needs anger management classes.”

“You are only just figuring that out.” Ardyn laughed briefly before stopping when he saw the look that Cor was giving him. 

“Why doesn’t he go then?”

“Because he thinks it is beneath him.”

Cor rolled his eyes in frustration. Couldn’t they have one nice family meal where Ardyn did not run someone’s name in the mud. The person usually deserved whatever his husband was saying but it would be nice for once if he didn’t do it. And Ardyn was being a hypocrite if anyone needed anger management therapy it was him.

“You’re one to talk.” Cor muttered, going back to eating.

“Thank you, My Marshal. Why what did he do?”

“He screamed at a member of the glaive for bumping into him. He was carrying coffee and it went all everywhere, including him.”

A cat-like smile spread across Ardyn’s face as he knew he was the one that had caused that. Damn! Why wasn’t he there to see that spectacular sight in action? That would have been truly a masterpiece to witness. Oh well… Wait a second, surly his baby boy who loved taking pictures would have captured that glorious moment for him.

Ardyn asked in a very innocent tone: “Did you record it?”

“Ardyn!” Cor snapped.

“Sorry, I would have loved to have seen that.”

“Yeah, and how would you like it if I recorded you getting drenched in coffee?”

“I would find it rather amusing.”

“Not if I sent it to your brother you wouldn’t.”

Now it was Prom’s turned to be annoyed. His dads tended to have little scraps about how Somnus should be treated, Cor always came up with the best arguments but Ardyn ignored them. At this rate, their debate was going to last for a good 20 minutes. Maybe he should go and cuddle with Cerbie on the sofa…

That’s right Cerbie was no longer here.

The guilt took hold of Prompto and he started crying at the loss of his dog. Cor and Ardyn immediately stopped debating so that they could comfort and tend to their son’s worries. They told Prompto again it wasn’t his fault that Cerbie had to leave and no one, but that damn boy who tried to bully Noctis and Prompto, was to blame. The talk ended with Ardyn leaking scourge out of his eyes because he missed Cerbie too and Cor would never admit it but when he went to the toilet after comforting his family, he let go a few small tears.

They all fucking loved that dog to bits and the council had ordered them to get rid of him after he attacked a bunch of bullies that tried to hurt Noctis and Prompto. It wasn’t fair.

All they wanted was Cerbie back… 

* * *

When the sun came up the next morning Amelia was assigned her mission by Drautos. She was to protect the Founder King on his two week long mission to the outer regions of Lucis. She was not to ask him any questions as to what he was doing, and she was to do exactly as she was told. And above all else, she was to hold her tongue around him.

Drautos reinforced the last part of that ordered three times over just to make sure she understood it.

Amelia rolled her eyes. It wasn’t her fault that she spoke her mind more often than not and that some people were snowflakes who simply couldn’t handle the truth. Surely, after 2000 years of dealing with this shitty planet and the people in it, the almighty Somnus Lucis Caelum would be able to realise she was only having a laugh. But to shut Drautos up and ensured that she had a job when she returned, Amelia nodded and went to pack. She was only given 20 minutes to do so however because the Founder King wanted to leave within the next half an hour, and she was the one that had to drive him to… Amelia actually didn’t have a clue where she was meant to be taking him. Fucking Drautos and his ‘straight forward’ instructions.

The glaive hurried to the entrance of the Citadel, not even being allowed to say goodbye to Nyx, and sat in the driver’s seat waiting for His Former Majesty to appear.

He was now half an hour late!

_Why am I not surprised? Lazy bugger’s probably overslept._

Amelia shook her head. She had to keep her mouth shut and in order for her to do so she had to try and stop thinking of what she would like to say to the Founder King. Not many people in the Glaive liked him. Not many people, in general, liked him and Amelia was certainly one of them. But just like Drautos said, she had to keep her mouth shut. She had a feeling that was going to be hard to achieve.

The back seat of the undercover car suddenly opened making Amelia jump out of her skin. She turned around and was about to tell the person what a twat they were for scaring her like that, but she couldn’t. As it was Somnus who had gotten in and he looked pissed off and extremely tired.

“Drive.” Somnus ordered, slamming the back door before muttering something under his breath.

She was right. Keeping her mouth shut was going to be hard to achieve. Especially if he was already acting like an entitled spoiled up his own arse brat.

“Of course.” Amelia put on her best fake smile and drove off.

It was silent in the car as they drove out of Insomnia. It was silent as they passed hammerhead. And it was driving Amelia crazy. She kept looking in the mirror to check that the third most important person within Insomnia was still awake. Oddly enough he was and it just made things that more awkward for her. The pair already had a very dull view on each other because of what had happened yesterday but if these two weeks were going to be like this Amelia was going to end up screaming. By the look of annoyance on his Former Majesty’s face, the Glaive knew he wasn’t going to say a word until she did.

Amelia cleared her throat before breaking the very thin ice in a respectful tone. “Your Former Majesty? Could I please say something?”

“Yes.” Somnus said with a grunt, leaning back into the back seat of the car.

_Rude much._ Amelia internally sighed to herself no longer wanting to apologise for yesterday. She was not going to have any fun on this mission at all.

“I am sorry for what happened yesterday. I was being stupid, and I am… well, I was stupid.”

Somnus rolled his eyes. He had tried to forget about yesterday completely. For starters this glaive poured his coffee over him, Regis shouted at him telling him that he was stupid for going on this mission. Somnus replied with a single word: ‘Tenebrae’, leading to the worse argument that the Kings had ever had in all of Regis’s life. Ardyn had to step in and prevent Regis from slaughtering Somnus and Ardyn gave Somnus a verbal warning not to say that ever again, or he would be dealing with him. To top it all off Somnus hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. He was tired and exhausted and right now he was willing to say whatever he could to get out of this mindless chatter with the glaive that had been assigned to him. 

Somnus looked out of the window and simply replied. “It’s fine.”

“I do hope your tailor can get the coffee stain out.” Amelia joked, hoping that she could get a smile out of the grumpy royal.

And that failed.

“If not, I am sending you the bill.” Somnus said sternly leading to yet another awkward silence.

_Right… maybe I should stop with the jokes. _

This was now getting painful on both ends. Somnus wanted her to stop talking because he was still pissed off at the fact that his glaive had been so childish and careless. Literally, Somnus would have been happy with a new and inexperienced recruit to come with him. He just really did not want this one. As for Amelia… his bluntness and rudeness was starting to put her teeth on edge. And keeping her mouth shut was becoming increasingly difficult.

For the love of the Six, they had only been in the car with each other for a solid 20 minutes. Only the Gods knew what the rest of this fucked up trip was going to be like.

When Amelia came to a set of crossroads, she looked into the mirror and addressed Somnus again.

“Sire, where exactly are we going? The Captain didn’t inform me on the details.”

“Cape Caem.”

“Any particular reason?” Amelia asked, unsure as to why the Founder King would want to venture all the way out there.

“I give you permission to talk and you don’t know when to shut up.” Somnus snapped back.

_Nope. Hold you’re tongue. He’s not worth it_. Amelia told herself before taking the correct turning to get to their destination. Still, Amelia was only a glaive and she had to be ‘respectful’ to a man who clearly did not deserve it.

“Sorry, sir.”

Somnus held the bridge of his nose. This was all he needed. Ardyn had told Somnus that he was to be on his best behaviour on this trip otherwise Regis would never let him go on a solo mission again and not be aware as to what the mission entailed. Ardyn knew exactly what Somnus was up too and he told Somnus he was more than willing to hold it over him if he wasn’t nice. Why did Somnus tell Ardyn things that were really no concern to him?

“No, I shouldn’t be snapping. I am just tired.” Somnus yawned fighting to keep his eyes open.

“Sir, why don’t you have a nap. I can follow the signs.”

“Not a bad idea.”

Within seconds Somnus was asleep and Amelia could finally relax. At least the car journey wasn’t going to be so tense as it had been.

* * *

Somnus didn’t wake up until they reached Cape Caem, by that time the sun was starting to fade into the starry sky. It shouldn’t have taken as long as it had, but Amelia made a few toilet stops on the way and got the pair of them food. Oh well, it just meant that he could sleep more. He ordered his glaive to follow him into the hideout and gave her a very brief rundown as to what was expected of her.

Amelia was not to ask questions. She was to drive him to where ever he required and keep an eye out in case they were ambushed at all. She was not allowed to have any contact with anyone that wasn’t Drautos and when they left, the location of this hideout was to remain a secret. Once Somnus was sure everything had been addressed he went upstairs and pointed to two individual rooms as he spoke to her again.

“That’s your room and this is mine. Do not bother me unless it is necessary.” 

“Of course, sir.” Amelia bowed, grinding her teeth together.

Through that entire speech, the King had been nothing but blunt and patronising. She wasn’t a kid and she understood rules and the importance of keeping the Crowns affairs a secret. When Somnus closed the door in her face she quietly stomped into her own room and threw her bag on the bed.

These two weeks were going to break her… she could sense it from a mile off.

* * *

Knock, knock.

Somnus let out an angry grunt as he rose from his bed. He was literally about to drift off to sleep and this glaive, who had already made the worst impression on him, was getting under his skin. It was only two weeks he kept telling himself. Two weeks and he would never have to see this glaive again if he didn’t want too.

Still fully dressed he opened the door and stared daggers at the hazel-eyed glaive. “What? This better be important.”

“I was just wondering what you need me to do.” Amelia asked. She was tired from today's drive but she didn’t want to look like she wasn’t capable of her the task that she had been assigned.

“I need you to do your job.” Somnus growled just wanting to go to sleep.

“I can’t do it unless you give me orders.”

Amelia saw the raven-haired King’s face drop and she realised she may have spoken out of term. Amelia hated herself when she did this. Now she was really in for it. Amelia could tell just by the way Somnus was giving her the death glare that he was about to blow his top off. 

Somnus breathed out through his tiredness. “I am starting to think that Drautos gave me the wrong glaive. Do not talk to me like that again.”

“Sorry, your Former Majesty.” Amelia said bowing her head, hating the fact he had belittled her again.

“You will be when we get back to Insomnia. Until then, I am stuck with you. For now, do whatever the fuck you like.”

Somnus slammed the door in her face again and flopped onto the bed. Why did he think it would be a good idea to bring a glaive with him?

Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They do not like each other one bit...
> 
> For now anyway :)


	2. A Little Spiky, Sir?

Somnus let go a sleepy yawn, rolling his eyes as he stared down at the screen of his phone. 

Ardyn had been trying to video call him for the past hour. Any normal person would have given up and assumed that Somnus was either asleep or out on his mission and was unable to answer the call. But not his lovely annoying big brother. Ardyn was many things and when he was in a jolly mood, he was more patient then Regis. Meaning that Ardyn was going to keep this up until Somnus answered his goddamn phone.

The Founder King rubbed his eyes, turned on the light and looked at the time. 20:17. Right, so Somnus had slept the entire afternoon away. No surprise there. He propped his phone up on the side and finally answered his brother’s many calls.

Ardyn’s face appeared on the screen and he started laughing. “There you are! Have you only just woken up?”

“So what?” Somnus grumbled he could really do without the criticism today.

The light of the room and the phone was stinging his eyes, and when Somnus returned back to Insomnia, Ardyn was getting pranked for waking him up. Maybe he could steal all of Ardyn’s stress balls and fidget spinners and somehow put the blame on Clarus… That was not a bad idea at all. All Somnus had to do was think of a way to achieve that without getting caught. 

“I wouldn’t have expected any different from you. Anyway, are you having fun on your little trip?”

Somnus wanted to put the phone down.

This trip had been nothing but a disaster so far. Somnus’s self-appointed mission was to contact Niflheim Generals, who had decided to leak out important Niflheim documents if Somnus paid them enough money to give him said information. Along with the promise that if Lucis won the war the people would be pardoned and all charges against them lifted. In theory it was a good and stupid idea. In practice it was just a plain stupid one. The Founder King had met with two people so far and they had willingly given him information on regions were the Niffs were to attack next. But… they wanted their immunity now and be able to live in Lucis with a new identity. Somnus had very little choice but to give them what they wanted along with the payment that they had already requested. Which was going to cause problems for Somnus later down the line, especially when Regis found out what he had been doing. Ardyn had warned Somnus he was taking a gamble before he left, but Somnus didn’t listen and now he was stuck with all of this.

Somnus hated it when Ardyn was right.

And to top it all off, his glaive was driving him up the wall. They had only been here for two days and Somnus could not stand the mouth she had on her. He could not stand the fact that she always had an opinion on what he was doing. She shouldn’t. It was not her place to have an opinion around him. It was her place to shut up and protect him. Somnus swore to the gods if glaive Pretium said one more thing he was going to lose it. 

“No, I hate the glaive that has been assigned to me.” Somnus said, not wanting to discuss the stress of the purpose of this trip.

Ardyn raised an eyebrow. “Amelia Pretium was it? From what I have heard she’s nice enough… wait….” Ardyn paused and looked over his shoulder and heard Prompto’s happy voice. Ardyn smiled and turned back. “…a little fiery, but that is so you.”

“Enough with the fire jokes. And no offense to Prom, he thinks the world is a ray of sunshine.” Somnus remarked, supporting his head with his hand. If he laid back down, he would have definitely fallen back to sleep.

“You are not wrong there. You are only out there for two weeks. I am certain you can remain calm for that long.”

“You wouldn’t be able too if you were stuck with her.”

Ardyn let out a huge burst of laughter, and the sound woke Somnus up. Why was Ardyn so fucking loud all the time? “I am married to the reckless and heart attack inducing Cor the Immortal and have you as my baby brother. I have become incredibly patient in my old age.”

Somnus just shook his head and didn’t reply. Somnus had become more irritable over the years and more tired. And it wasn’t only the glaives chatter that annoyed him. Somnus still had not forgiven her for throwing coffee all over him. He should have fired her on the spot and he wouldn’t be stuck with her now. But Prom was there, and he didn’t want Prompto to think bad of him. No one would dare to upset Prom, not even Somnus, with both Ardyn and Cor as his fathers. And because of that Somnus was stuck with a loudmouth of a glaive. 

“Chin up Som, you will be home before you know it. By the way, Prompto says hi.”

“Tell him I said hello back.” Somnus let out a small smile. He missed Prom.

“But of course. Try not to get yourself into trouble, will you?” Ardyn winked, knowing full well what a trouble maker his sleepy brother could be.

“Bye, you freak of nature.” Somnus muttered in a spiteful tone.

“Bye, you murderous scum.” Ardyn smirked back and was about to end the call when the brothers heard Cor muttering something in the background. “Oh wait, Cor says don’t call me that. No, sorry… he told me not to call you that. But he called me a freak of nature…. Honestly, darling who's side are you on?...” Ardyn said sadly looking towards his husband and after a few seconds turned back pouting. “He doesn’t care. And he is still on my side.” 

"Ass Hat, grow up." Somnus heard Cor say that very clearly than. 

“Neither do I. I hate you.” Somnus declared smirking as he had just gotten away with offending Ardyn.

“I hate you too.” Ardyn laughed before he disappeared from Somnus’s screen.

Well, Somnus was up now. He might as well have a shower before going back to bed.

* * *

Somnus went into the kitchen and found glaive Pretium cooking. And it looked as if she was cooking pasta? Somnus hated pasta. Because he was tired and in a mood, about this entire trip he snapped at her. “Pretium, what are you doing?”

“Making dinner sir.” Amelia smiled as she continued to cook, not stopping for one moment to turn around and bow at him.

That pissed Somnus off further. It actually really pissed Somnus off at home when some of the guards and glaives that Noctis was close too did not bow or show him any proper respect. Somnus had told Noctis many times that he should enforce that they keep to protocol. And his grandson’s response was to give Somnus the middle finger and said: _‘Grandad. Unlike you, I am not ancient. I don’t want to keep up with those pointless traditions so fuck off._’ Which led to Noctis being sent to Regis and the King did nothing. In fact, Regis laughed and high fived his son. To them, it may be pointless. But Somnus saw it as plain rude, and as much as Somnus disliked Mors, he would not have stood for that behaviour. Nor would he allow Regis to get away with not enforcing it either. Even if he was being petty, Somnus tiredly growled at the glaive's lack of respect. 

“Did I tell you to make dinner?”

“Umm… No.” Amelia responded a little confused but at least she had turned around that time.

“Then why are you doing it?”

“Because I’m hungry and my job is to keep you safe while we’re here. We got to fill that stomach of yours.” Amelia laughed, thinking that she was in the right here.

If Somnus died once on this trip she could get fired for not protecting him. Right now, the hazel-eyed glaive did not want to protect this pompous, vain, excuse of a King. He was so rude and blunt all the fucking time, but she was not allowed to say a word of that. She didn’t understand why though. He was acting like a bastard and he needed to be told it once in a while.

Amelia than notice the look of anger on his face. She looked back at him in confusion and asked: “What?”

“Would you talk to the King like this?” Somnus said in a very patronising tone.

Amelia fought back a laugh of disgust. She had no idea how she was going to be able to hold out for the next 12 days like this. Fucking Drautos putting her on this trip. Why couldn’t Nyx have gone? He was the one that broke into the office not her. “No. But I have spoken to the Prince like this, oh and the Marshal. Does he count as royalty? Anyway, they didn’t care so I figured you wouldn’t.”

“Well I do. And as much as my brother-in-law hates it, he does count as royalty. You shouldn’t be speaking to any of us in that manner.” 

“Sorry. Sorry, Sir.” Amelia smiled politely, containing her on growing hatred for the man in front of her. Maybe it would have been better if His Grace was actually His Former Majesty instead of this twat of a man. If she said that she would definitely be fired.

Somnus held the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply. “I want these two weeks to go as fast as they possibly can and in order for that to happen you have to listen to me. Rule one: Do exactly as I say. Rule two: Do not annoy me. And rule three: When I am sleeping leave me alone. Understand?”

“Yes, sir.” Amelia smiled with a small bow.

“Good.”

“So, you don’t want the food then?” Amelia asked casually, using the exact same tone she had used on Somnus before. And boy, did that ignite the rage in Somnus’s stomach.

“Did you completely ignore rules one and two?” Somnus asked raising his voice.

“No, sir. I am doing my job. Do you want the food, or am I throwing yours out?”

“How Drautos hasn’t thrown you out the Kingsglaive yet, I don’t know.”

“I am good at what I do.” Amelia said with a smug look on her face, before turning her back on him and seasoning the sauce she had made for dinner.

Which stunned Somnus… Did she not realise who she was talking too? Did she lack the fucking respect for the people who paid her? Ardyn had warned him not to get angry at her. But how could he not? She was such an insufferable, fiery, irritating person.

The Founder King continued to grit his teeth as he spoke. “Really well you haven’t listened to a word I have said so far.”

By that point, Amelia had had enough of his rudeness and negative attitude towards her. She was doing her job and every hour that he wasn’t asleep, he had found a way to piss her off. Well, she was now going to piss him off. In the kindest, politest, respectful way she could. The Glaive turned back around and calmly said: “Yes, sir I have. You said: ‘Don’t talk to me like that’. However, you have not specified how I am meant to talk to you. You have given me three rules to obey, as well as my order to protect you, all of which I have done. Furthermore, you have not given me a single order yet. Yes, sir. I have listened to your every word, exactly.”

Somnus narrowed his eyes and walked closer to her and said very coldly. “Right I’ll give you an order. Shut the fuck up.”

* * *

When Somnus woke up the next afternoon and went into the living room, glaive Pretium was standing at the door and she didn’t greet him. She simply bowed. Somnus thought that was a big improvement. At least, she was no longer speaking out of term. When he told her it was time they left to meet a client she was quiet again. She was silent for the entire car journey and it beginning to annoy him.

Once the meeting was over, they went back to the hideout and glaive Pretium still hadn’t said a word.

Somnus tapped his fingers against his mug and muttered while watching the TV. “You’ve gone quiet.”

He didn’t get a response. He turned to the glaive and she gave him a blank expression back.

“Are you ignoring me now?”

Again nothing.

“This is childish.” Somnus breathed out rolling his eyes.

Why was it as these 2000 years dragged out adults were no longer acting mature. They were acting like this glaive in front of him. Not to mention how poorly behaved Regis could be. A week before Somnus decided to leave on this trip, Regis had teamed up with Ardyn and played a prank on him. Somnus was never using the restroom on the third floor again now.

Somnus shook his head and barked. “Glaive. Speak.”

“Yes, your Former Majesty.” Amelia replied acting as if she had not been ignoring him all day.

“Why were you ignoring me?”

“Because you told me to ‘shut the fuck up’. Sir.”

“You are just as aggravating as my brother.” Somnus grumbled, half tempted to throw his mug at the wall.

“Most people would take that as a compliment, sir.”

“Fuck this! I am going to bed.”

Nope. Somnus did not like it that she had taken that as a compliment. No. Whenever he compared anyone to Ardyn, unless they were Prom, it was always an insult. Everyone knew that. The guard knew it. The glaives knew it. The council knew it. Fuck it, even bloody Niflheim and their twisted nation knew it. He was done. Nothing about this trip could possibly be good now.

* * *

Amelia felt the same way.

She put her dyed hair up in a bun after showering and called Nyx to rant and complain. She wasn’t meant to have contact with anyone that wasn’t Drautos, but the almighty Founder King of Lucis was asleep and he didn’t care what she did in her free time. He didn’t like or care about her enough to say a simple thank you for having to put up with him, so she was not going to listen to the no contact rule. She needed to bitch and she needed to say it all now before she said all of this stuff to Somnus’s face. Because that would not be good if she did.

“Nyx, he is so bloody rude.”

“_Well, he is the Founder King. You need to watch what you say. He is the third most powerful person in Lucis.”_

“In Insomnia you mean.” Amelia commented in a half-laugh.

Some Founder King. He had managed to lose practically his entire nation in the last 150 years. He was pathetic. When the King died and the Prince took the throne, that chair was probably going to be the only thing the boy had control over at this rate.

“_Saying that will get you in trouble_.” Nyx warned.

“I just don’t get it. Just because he founded the country doesn’t mean shit.”

“_Remember, you only have to do this for two weeks_.”

“Kill me now.”

“_Stop being dramatic_.”

* * *

Another day went by with the same amount of hateful tension between the pair and Amelia realised she could not work like this. When she went on missions in the glaive, that was fine because she didn’t have to talk to anyone that she didn’t like. She would though and get into trouble for it but that was besides the point. But here, she had to live with the Founder King, she had to make sure he was safe, was eating properly and above all else not lose her shit with him. Her only option to make this trip go as smoothly as possible was to… apologise.

She wasn’t good at that. Apparently neither was he, but if she said the words first than it would make her look like the good guy and he the bad for when they returned to Insomnia. 

She stood near the door, as Somnus at on one of the sofa’s checking through his phone, clearing her throat before saying. “Your Former Majesty?”

“What do you want?” Somnus snapped, still focusing on his phone.

“I am sorry I have been a total arse. Sorry. I am sorry I have been rather difficult. I brought you coffee to make up for it. That’s if you want it. You don’t have to.” Amelia swallowed her pride and put a cup of coffee on the side next to where he was sitting. She didn’t know if he was going to take well to that as that substance was the thing that had started their feud. She was hoping that he saw it as a peace offering of sorts.

Somnus put his phone down and picked up the mug. At first, he wanted to blow up, but he saw the irony in this gesture and sipped at it. He too wanted this ongoing and bitter tension to end. It was making him more tired than usual and Prompto asked him this morning to be nice. So, he was going to try and be.

Somnus said in a plain tone. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” Amelia smiled and thought that the King may be in the mood for jokes. “Shall we start again without me spilling your drink on you?”

“Fine.”

“Good evening, Your Former Majesty. My name is Amelia Pretium and I will be looking after you for the next two weeks.” Amelia continued to smile and gave him a small bow before extending her hand out for him to shake.

Somnus stared at the hand and looked up at her face. “That’s not funny.”

“It wasn’t meant to be funny. It was meant to be nice.”

_Crap! I am talking out of term again_. She thought to herself. Amelia was about to recoil her hand but Somnus took hold of it before she could and shook it.

“Thank you, Glaive Pretium. I am certain you will do your job well.”

“You are very much welcome, Sir.” Amelia said letting go of Somnus’s hand and asked. “Would you like anything else?”

“No.”

Somnus turned on the TV and flicked through the channels and noticed that glaive Pretium… Amelia… was still standing up. In all fairness, he hadn’t told her to sit down and he hadn’t excused her so she was, in theory, doing her job. But it made Somnus feel awkward.

He turned his gaze from the TV to her. “You can sit down.”

“In the presence of the Founder King? Whatever, will the Captain say?” Amelia smirked, not really sure if he liked her jokes or not. But he hadn’t told her off for the last one, so she took her chances.

“Fine. I order you to sit down.”

Amelia nodded and sat on one of the single sofa’s as Somnus finally picked something to watch. An awkward silence fell between the two again, but at least this time it wasn’t tense. Amelia was quite impressed with herself that she didn’t react to his initial bitterness and she was even more impressed that the Founder King accepted her truce. Everyone knew about the grudge he and his brother held against each other and that had been going on for 2000 years give or take. Maybe he could be sensible and not as stuck up as she originally thought?

But she did not like his taste in shows. 

“This show is boring.”

“You are boring.” Somnus replied, not really interested in the show either. It was just something to watch.

“Of course, Sir.”

“Shut up.”

“Yes, sir.”

“No! I take that order back.”

Somnus did not want a repeat of yesterday.

If Somnus was honest, the glaive wasn’t too infuriating. He was starting to find her bluntness and carelessness a little… humorous. Maybe, if she didn’t wind him up too much this trip might not be as bad as he first thought.

Maybe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now they are starting to get along...


	3. Somnus Will Do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated this in a while. 
> 
> But it is finally here now so please enjoy :)

Things had definitely improved. Somnus and Amelia were annoying each other a lot less and they were both trying their hardness not to be rude to each other. Somnus was trying to get off his high horse and talk to his glaive with a bit more respect. Because Somnus was being kinder, Amelia could hold her tongue better. Not much better but better.

Apart from this one day, were Pretium… no, she wanted him to call her Amelia…

Amelia kept going on and on and on about Somnus’s ‘bad’ sleeping habits. Asking him if he understood what the morning and afternoon was and if he ever ate breakfast. Somnus originally found it funny. But after the thirtieth time of having his favourite pass time slated, he snapped. 

“You are still infuriating.”

“Sorry.” Amelia rolled her eyes as she muttered.

“Something tells me you’re not.”

No. Amelia did not want an argument today. They were doing so well. I mean three days without wanting to purposely run her mouth off at the Founder King was a step in the right direction. If she was honest, she wanted to keep this strike up. The only person she hadn’t had a spat with in this long was Nyx. Plus, it would make her job a lot easier…

Amelia bowed her head. “Sir, I don’t want to fight. You’re right. You’re always right.”

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Somnus questioned, a little wary as to why she had suddenly back down. That was not like his glaive at all.

“You’re the Founder King and I shouldn’t question you.”

Huh? Odd.

But like hell was Somnus going to fight her on that one.

“You are finally getting it.” Somnus nodded before changing the conversation.

Somnus didn’t know why but for some reason Amelia’s submission troubled him. He didn’t like it. It wasn’t her…. Funny. All he had wanted when they started this trip was for her to stop talking back at him and now that she had… Somnus didn’t know. It was strange.

* * *

Prompto poked his head around the corner. He teleported down to the glaive training hall when he definitely should not have, because he wanted to speak to a certain someone. Prompto was very troubled about his uncle’s trip as he knew what a hard nut and spiteful person he could be. Prom was worried about the glaive that he had taken with him. No one deserved it when Somnus went off on one, as it was usually Ardyn that got the brunt of it. But because Ardyn wasn’t with Somnus it meant all of it was going to be on her. Which wasn’t fair.

When he caught sight of Nyx he called him over. “Hey, Nyx.”

“Your Highness.” Nyx bowed, before jogging over to the teenage Prince.

“You can call me Prom.” Prom laughed, still not comfortable with the whole prince title.

“Captain’s over there” Nyx said not wanting to offend Prom. Drautos was always particular on how the royal family should be addressed. But it was just him. A commanding officer who everyone respected and was slightly afraid to piss off.

“Oh okay. I was wondering… Glaive Amelia Pretium she is your friend, right?”

“Yeah.”

Prompto rubbed the back of his neck and stuttered. “I just want to say sorry in advance for my uncle- I mean His Former Majesty. He is a bit of a git when he wants to be.”

“Don’t worry. Amelia can hold her own.” Nyx laughed assuring Prom he had nothing to worry about. It was the Founder King who had to deal with Amelia’s motor mouth. Nyx actually felt sorrier for Somnus than anyone else.

“She shouldn’t have too though. If she does go on a rant when she gets back send her to my dad… His Grace. He will listen to whatever she has to say… and then kick Som’s arse.”

“Thanks Prom. I will be sure to tell her that.” Nyx laughed.

Yeah, Prince Prompto Leonis was definitely one of the sweetest people that had ever walked Eos. Nyx and Prom said their goodbyes as Drautos was giving Nyx funny looks, prompting Nyx to get back to training. Prompto merrily skipped away looking at his phone and realised he had missed lunch.

Again. 

Oh well. At least this time he had done it by accident. He just wasn’t going to do anything about it.

* * *

“Amelia, we’re leaving.”

Hearing her name, the glaive immediately walked up to the King and followed him out of the door. Somnus was lucky she was used to dropping what she was doing at a moment’s notice. But sometimes it would be frigging nice to know that you could relax for an afternoon. Amelia closed and locked the door behind her before running down the hill to catch the Founder King up. For someone who was literally the definition of sleep, he walked bloody quick.

“Where are we going?” Amelia asked finally catching up to Somnus.

When she got ignored, the glaive rolled her eyes at his fucking rudeness. For the love of the fucking twats that ruled over this planet, why did he act like this? But as tensions had lowered between the pair and they had been finding some middle ground Amelia buttoned it and didn’t press him for any more information. Just to make sure she didn’t open her mouth and get scolded again, she walked on ahead to go to the car that they had come here in. She got the key out of her pocket to unlock the car and hop in the driver’s seat as she had been escorting him around ever since they started this bloody trip. 

“Not that car.” Somnus’s deep voice stopped her from opening the door. Amelia turned around, swiping the dyed hair from her face, to see what the hell the ancient King was on about. When she laid eyes on him, Somnus was removing a brown disgusting sheet from a beat-up old car. “This car.”

_You’re having a laugh? _

Amelia blinked, again managing to save herself from another lecture on respect. But her voice did not hide her dislike for the rusty red tin bucket that apparently Somnus wanted her to get in to. “That thing looks like it will break.”

“Just get in.” Somnus let out a sigh and sat in the driver’s seat.

_Okay…._

Amelia got in the passenger seat and tried not to choke on the amount of dust that filled her lungs. She narrowed her eyes at the smirk that briefly made an appearance on her foundering King’s face as he tried to start the engine. When the engine refused to start Amelia burst out in laughter as Somnus’s face soured. Thankfully his disappointed look wasn’t at her laughter.

“Are you sure you don’t want to use the other car?” Amelia asked through controlled laughter.

“We’re taking this one.” Somnus muttered trying for the third time to get the car to start.

“We would be on our way by now if we had taken the other one.”

“You seem disappointed. If we had taken the other one, you wouldn’t be able to run your mouth off at me.”

Amelia’s mouth dropped open at how playfully evil he sounded. Before she could think of a good enough combat to say to him, the car had started, and they were on their way. That was very strange behaviour for the Founder King. She thought he was going to explode at her sharp tongue but oddly enough it seemed like he found it mildly amusing... Nah, he couldn’t have taken a liking to that. The jumped-up mother fucking stick up his arse Founder King of Lucis didn’t find anything funny. That’s what everyone thought anyway… maybe this trip was a good thing after all.

They only drove for about 20 minutes, and again Somnus was allowing her to keep talking and he didn’t seem too bothered by her voice. All he did to respond to her was nod or grunt as he kept his eyes focused on the road. In a bid to get a different reaction from him, she went back to talking about his sleeping patterns and calling him lazy. This time he shrugged his shoulder’s and made a left turning into a rundown village. There were broken cars, smashed windows and a fucking house was currently burning to the ground and no one was doing anything to put the flames out.

That was when Amelia knew she had to stop being a pain in the arse and express her concerns about being here. Because if Somnus got hurt while they were here, she was in a shit ton of trouble when they got back. 

“Your Former Majesty, I don’t think this area is safe. For your own protection, we should head back.” Amelia said trying to act like she was meant to, in order to get Somnus to realise they should fucking leave.

Somnus parked the car and turned off the engine. “You’re right. However, one of the many people I have to see is here. And if you want to do your job and keep it, I suggest you shut up and protect me.”

Somnus got out of the car completely unfazed by the clear danger that they were in.

Was he fucking insane!!! Amelia swore she saw at least one Niff soldier around here. And the Founder King of Lucis would be a gold mine if they got their hands on him. Fucking hell!!!

She followed her liege out of the car and ensured that she was standing very close behind him. Amelia was going to haunt his arse if she died here because of his stupidity. 

“Yes, Sir.”

* * *

Somnus led her to an old shack that was as far away from the car imaginable. While they were walking he could tell they were getting stares from the locals. On this trip, he thought it best not to wear his royal attire and keep to a simple black suit. However, his suit still cost more than most of these people ever made in about three months. Therefore, he told Amelia to hurry up and slammed the door behind him when they got to the old shack. Once there, Somnus and Amelia came face to face with a Niflheim soldier. He was a lower-ranking troop and he looked like a stereotypical Niff. Blue eyes, blonde shaved hair. Somnus didn’t care he just wanted to get down to business. The men sat at the table sitting opposite each other as Amelia stood behind Somnus in case anything happened. 

Somnus took out a wodge of cash from his armiger and placed it in front of him. This was such a stupid thing he was doing, but at least he was getting information on what the Niffs were planning to do next. “The deal was I give you money and you give me the information so cough up.”

The man laughed. “I am not one of your subjects. You violated the agreement by bringing her along. So, I want to change the deal.”

Why was Somnus not surprised? He had learnt over the years not to trust a Niff. (Which was a very Xenophobic idea to have but fuck it. This man was working for a man who was plotting to end his family line) This was turning into a shambles of a mission.

“Fine. What do you want? More money?” Somnus sighed.

“No. I don’t want any money in fact. I want a night with your glaive.”

Somnus narrowed his eyes at the man as he eyed up Amelia who was still standing behind him. In a very aggressive and blunt voice Somnus growled out:

“No.”

“Come on. An hour? 20 minutes? If you don’t I won’t say a thing.” Somnus rolled his eyes at this pervert of a man. How dare he ask that of him? When Somnus heard Amelia gulp from behind him the Founder King lost it. Just a little bit.

He summoned a dagger from his armiger and stuck it straight through the Niffs hand that was on the table. Somnus heard Amelia take a step back as the man in front of him screamed in agony. Somnus was not letting him get away with thinking he could do that, let alone say it to his face. For good measure, Somnus screwed the blade into his hand a little tighter and stared into the man’s watery pain-filled eyes.

“I have come up with a new deal. You give me all the information I want and I don’t cut off your hand.”

“Here, it’s all in this wallet. Shit, please don’t.” The want to be ex-Niflheim soldier pushed the wallet over to Somnus, begging to be let free.

People like him made Somnus feel sick. So he decided that he was just going to chop his hand off anyway. Somnus removed the blade from his hand and then slammed it down on his wrist. The man instantly fell to the floor wailing in pain. Good. Somnus thought. That will fucking teach him. 

Somnus picked up the wallet, placed the dagger away, stood up and darkly stated. “I won’t be doing any more deals with you.”

Somnus handed the wallet over to his glaive and went to leave but that stupid man’s hurt voice stopped him from leaving.

“What about the money?”

Somnus laughed. “You were the one that overstepped the mark. If you ask for anything at all I will be chopping off your leg next.”

* * *

Amelia was walking in front of Somnus instead of behind him this time.

At first, Amelia contested it as she was meant to be looking after him. Not to the glaive’s surprise, she got completely ignored and escorted all the way to the car with the Founder King’s hand lightly touching on her shoulder, guiding her to the car. It was almost like he was trying to protect her… Amelia rolled her eyes. Talk about incompetent if she couldn’t even do her job properly. He even opened the car door for her. This was slightly infuriating but Amelia couldn’t hide the fact she was incredibly grateful for what he had done. Even if the King had gone a little over the top. This time the car worked first time and Somnus drove them out of there as quickly and safely as he could. Probably to get them out of there so they didn’t get the police on them. However, Amelia knew there was another reason for speeding away… he did it to help her. Not like she was scarred by it or anything it was just a really considerate thing on the Founder King’s behalf.

Great now she had to say something.

“Sir, thank you.” Amelia said with a smile, she couldn’t hide the fact she was grateful…. And a part of her didn’t want to either.

“I couldn’t exactly allow that to happen. You may have been assigned to look after me, but I also have a duty of care to you.” Somnus replied coolly, forcing the glaive to roll her eyes. If he was going to be a dick about… “And… you can call me Somnus. If you like.”

Maybe he wasn’t being a dick after all… 

“Thank you. Somnus.”

* * *

Well, at least he was treating her as an equal now rather than just a glaive. 

When they got back Somnus went straight to his room to nap and told Amelia that she could take the night off.

_Note taken: His Form… I mean Somnus. Does not like to fester on situations, I can work with that. _

It felt weird referring to him as Somnus in her head. It was going to sound even weirder saying it out loud. Upon realising Amelia had nothing to do… she cooked them dinner. Somnus could always heat up whatever food she had cooked when he got out of bed. Which could be in 2 hours or tomorrow evening. By this point it was anyone’s guess. The Founder King was such a lazy bugger… but Amelia was starting to find it oddly charming. Oh gods!!! Nope! That was simply out of the question. She was never saying that out loud or in her head ever again.

But still…. He was a little charming. In his own selfish arrogant handsome way.

Amelia took in a deep sigh and carried on cooking.

Upstairs Somnus wasn’t asleep. He wasn’t even trying. He was more annoyed at that fucking Niff. In his head, he didn’t quite understand why he was getting cross about it. It was done and dusted. He had sorted it out and Amelia was fine. He hated to linger on bad situations, he and Ardyn did enough of that on a daily basis. Speaking of which… he really needed to call Ardyn. Ardyn had tried to reach him six times already today… oh, he could wait. Apart from Somnus wanted to go downstairs and check if Amelia was okay.

“Why? Why do we want to do that?” Somnus asked himself.

There was no point fighting with himself.

He walked down the stairs and was greeted to the wonderful smell of chicken. When he walked into the kitchen Amelia was dishing up the food. Somnus wasn’t exactly hungry but he ate what was given to him and really enjoyed it. They didn’t really talk much over dinner. Nor did they talk when Amelia cleared up and Somnus went into the front room to finally call Ardyn. Somnus was just glad that Amelia was behaving like herself. He was right not to worry about her.

After Somnus put the phone down, his glaive walked in and placed two glasses on the table along with a bottle of rum and a stack of cards.

What was she up to now? 

“Do you want to play a game?” Amelia asked with a smirk on her face as she took a seat next to Somnus.

Somnus narrowed his eyes and responded in a wary tone: “A game? Is napping a game? Because I want to do that.”

“When don’t you want to do that?” Amelia laughed shuffling the cards and then piling them up in front of them. “ Right, basically it’s truth or drink, but instead of us coming up with the questions it’s in card form.”

“And this is better than napping because?”

“Because it will be fun. So you pick up a card and ask me a question. If you don’t want to answer it drink. And then we repeat but I pick up a card and ask you a question instead.” Amelia explained, poring a gracious amount of rum into the glasses.

Somnus still didn’t see how this was going to be better than sleeping but for once he didn’t want to sleep. So he gave in.

“Fine.”

“You’ll enjoy it.” Amelia encouraged him to take a card from the pile.

Somnus picked up a card and read it out loud, sounding a little disinterested in the game. “Did you have an imaginary friend growing up?”

“Nah. I wish I did though.”

“Okay….”

_This game was fucking weird_.

Amelia shook her head and took her turn. When she saw the card she couldn’t help but laugh. “My turn. What is your worst habit?”

_She totally set that up._ Ah well, it was just a fucking game. “I won’t say it’s my worst but everyone tells me I nap too much.”

“You do. Your turn.” Amelia replied without hesitation. 

He couldn’t really argue there. It was his favourite passed time after all. Funny a couple of days ago Somnus would have been bothered by that. But… he wasn’t. Shrugging it off, he took his next go and found the question a little uncomfortable to read. But she didn’t have to answer him if she didn’t want to. The game was called truth or drink for a reason. “Have you ever thought about cheating on your partner?”

“Don’t have one.” Amelia said instantly. Not looking at all bothered by the question. 

“Fine, if you did or didn’t with a past partner?”

“No.” Amelia said again, picking up the next card. “How many times a week do you masturbate?”

“Pardon?” Somnus said in an offended tone. He was right this game was fucked up.

“It says it on the card.”

“I am not telling you that.”

“Then drink.” Amelia’s smirk grew as she pushed the glass full of rum in front of Somnus.

Somnus let out a grunt of annoyance and took a big gulp of the stuff. He let out a throaty gasp as the substance went down, it was fucking strong. Not wanting the glaive to comment on the fact he could hardly keep his drink down, he quickly picked up another card. 

“How many people have you slept within one day?”

“Five.”

“You’re a very open person, aren’t you?” Somnus asked with a chuckle teetering at the end of his words.

“And you’re not. I wonder which one of us is going to get drunk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww how cute xxx


	4. Fuck!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH!!!! I am terrible at updating this story!!!!!! 
> 
> I wish I wasn't cause I really like where this story is headed. Let's just hope I can write more of this one soon. To be fair, my sleeping has been crazy over the last week and I have been falling asleep and waking up at some ridiculous times. That another reason why this story wasn't updates a few days ago. Well, it is finally done so yeyeye!!! 
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy :)

Ardyn tapped his laptop’s screen trying to get his younger brother’s attention. Not surprisingly Somnus had zoned out during their call yet again. Ardyn was used to this level of concentration coming from Somnus but it was a tad annoying when this was the third time he had done it during this one video call. Somnus was far too fucking lazy for his own good. 

Ardyn raised his voice to try and get Somnus’s focus back on him.“Somnus? Somnus?! For the love of Bahamut’s pea sized fucked up brain, Somnus Lucis Caelum answer me!” 

“Huh? What?” Ardyn rolled his eyes as he witnessed Somnus shake his head to get himself out of his sleepy trance. 

Why did Ardyn put up with Somnus again? Why was he even calling him? His brother was always rude and obnoxious and plain nasty to him. Ardyn knew he shouldn’t bother but he did it anyway. The immortal royal lent back in his chair and crossed his arms in a disapproving manner. “Thank you very much for going blank on me when I have clearly asked you a rather important set of questions.” 

Somnus yawned and shrugged his shoulders. “Sorry, what questions? I am tired.” 

“I can tell. Anyway, as I was saying, how are things with your little mission going?” 

“Kill me. Please?” 

“Not much point in that.” Cor laughed from across the room. 

Cor didn’t understand why Ardyn insisted he had to talk to Somnus every day. It was kind of sweet that Ardyn was very clearly worried about his brother, but at the same time Cor wanted to throttle the pair of them for not being able to get on when they were in the same area as one another. If they did there would hardly be any conflict at all within the Citadel. Minus the few fights the guard and glaive managed to get themselves into. A shiver ran down the Marshal’s spine. Trying to stop that fight between three members of the guard and glaive today had been a complete nightmare. Not even with Drautos help could Cor get any of the group to break up their pointless fight. Thankfully, Clarus was walking by with Regis and the group stopped out of fear of losing their jobs. But the look on Drautos’s face, the glaives involved were going too. Also, Clarus didn’t look too impressed with the guards either… Cor would find out tomorrow what would become of all six of them. 

Ardyn turned around and shook his head at his husband’s insensitive yet very true, words. “Thank you, my darling.” 

“Same goes for you, Ass Hat. Anyway, you shouldn’t be asking him anything about his mission.”

“I am being a concerned big brother.” Ardyn gasped pretending that Cor’s words had hurt him. Ardyn was concerned and a little nosy. 

However, he wasn’t really concerned for Somnus as much as he should have been. Ardyn knew exactly what Somnus had been up to and he was more concerned with the precautions Somnus should be taking. This was a very stupid idea right from the beginning, Ardyn honestly hoped his brother’s actions did not come with any unwanted consequences. And when Regis found out he was going to explode. That might actually be funny to watch. (At this moment in time Cor was also none the wiser to Somnus’s little mission because if he was it would go straight back to Regis) 

Ardyn turned back to the screen and smiled at his brother. “If it is really that bad, I hope your glaive isn’t causing you any accidental grief.” 

“No. She isn’t.” 

“Oh, my word! That is a very big improvement from when we last spoke! What happened?!” Ardyn shrieked with excitement. For it was once in a blue moon that Somnus actively tried to make friends or talk to people he didn’t have too. 

“Why do assume anything happened?” Somnus asked a little too quickly for Ardyn’s liking.

“Because I know you. Something must have happened because you do not simply warm up to people. How long did it take for you to tolerate Cor?” 

“That’s different, he dismembered my Sheild.” 

Ardyn laughed and turned to face his husband who was rolling his eyes and going back to typing away at whatever important document he needed to fill in on his laptop. Both Ardyn and Somnus waited for Cor’s reply but none came. Which only made Ardyn laugh harder, Cor shouldn’t be scared of Gilgamesh. It was good to be reminded that Cor actually had a fear though. It made him human and Ardyn found it absolutely adorable Cor was scared of Gilgamesh. Right now, Ardyn decide not to voice that opinion because Cor might get a little bitty back if he said that in front of Somnus. 

“You made him sulk now.” Ardyn laughed harder, facing Somnus again.

“Fuck off, Ass Hat.” 

Ardyn ignored Cor and lent forward to get more answers out of Somnus. “You didn’t answer my question. Come on, spill little brother.” 

Somnus huffed and gave in. Ardyn concluded it was because Somnus didn’t want to be pestered any more. “Fine, someone asked something that they shouldn’t, involving the glaive, so I cut off their hand. Nothing more.” 

“Awww, does my little brother have a soft spot for his glaive.” Ardyn teased. 

“No.” 

“Are you lying to me?” 

“No. Bye, twat face.” 

With that Ardyn lost connection with Somnus and the screen went blank. Ardyn huffed, slammed his laptop lid down and turned to face Cor in a grump. “How rude. Well, I won’t be calling him anymore for the remainder of his trip.” 

“You do realise he won’t call you right?” Cor said plainly not looking up from his work. He didn’t really want to watch Ardyn sulk it was a little offputting when he was working. 

“... I’ll call him tomorrow.”

* * *

Somnus threw his phone across the room at his brother’s words. 

Ardyn wasn’t there. Ardyn didn’t hear what that vile man suggested. Ardyn didn’t see the way that man stared at his glaive with hungry in his eyes, looking at Amelia as if she was a piece of meat. If Ardyn had, he would have acted the same way Somnus had. No. Somnus did not have a soft spot for Amelia. He was just appalled that someone had the nerve to ask that of him. That man shouldn’t have even asked him! Somnus may have control over the guard and glaive to a certain extent but he didn’t own any of them! And he certainly did not own Amelia! The Founder King highly doubted that anyone could ever gain control over her. She was way to firey and talked far too much for anyone to be able to keep up with her. If Somnus thought for one second otherwise, she would definitely have something to say about it. Somnus knew the only reason why she listened to him and Drautos was because she wanted to keep her job. That was a fair conclusion to make.

Ardyn was just being a dick. He didn’t have a soft spot for her. He respected her and liked her. But he did not have a soft spot for her. Nope. 

Somnus got under his covers and rolled over closing his eyes to go back to sleep. So what if it was only 17:30 in the afternoon? He wanted to go back to bed and forget that conversation with Ardyn had ever happened. 

Soft spot? Yeah, right.

* * *

Amelia tied her damp hair up in a bun after she finished getting ready to leave so Somnus could talk to yet another client.

It had been a few days since the incident had occurred and to be honest it didn’t bother her at all. It wasn’t like she couldn’t have held her own, she was in the Kingsglaive after all. Despite that though, it would appear His Former Majesty Somnus Lucis Caelum was taking fewer chances with the people he was seeing now. As soon as they met up with the want to be ex Niff Generals he would threaten them and say: ‘If you even as much look at my glaive during this talk, I’ll make sure your Emperor knows you were the one that ratted him out to me.’ Amelia thought it was a little overkill. But it was nice to know that the Founder King was decent. 

Amelia laughed to herself. 

Only at the beginning of this week did she think Somnus was a selfish, arrogant, stick up his arse has been King that was hanging on to the edge of an era gone by. Now, she was starting to see him as a man. As someone who actually cared and was doing these dodgy deals for the good of his country, despite how bloody stupid it all was. She had told him that. Many times. Every time he told that it didn’t matter and she shouldn’t really have an opinion on what he was doing. However, the last time she called it stupid Somnus reacted differently. Somnus turned to her shrugged his shoulders and simply said: ‘I know.’ It was rather chilling yet… it almost felt sweet. That was probably because the pair had been at each other’s throats for days and anything that wasn’t a direct insult seemed like a miracle. In that case, Amelia had seen a lot of miracles recently. She secretly hoped to see more as the weeks progressed. 

She let out a sigh and waited downstairs for Somnus to turn up. 

No surprise he didn’t.

She looked at the time and it was at least half an hour later than when they were meant to leave. Somnus had been a bitch about leaving on time this entire trip, (Other when they first set off that was) so over Bahamut’s all mighty powers was she about to let him be late when all he did was bitch at her about it. 

“You better not be asleep you royal twat.” She muttered under her breath as she walked up the stairs to knock on Somnus’s bedroom door. 

When she didn’t get an answer she pushed the door open to find the Founder King under the sheets. Why was she not surprised. But the glaive was not having this. She turned on the light and heard a tired groan coming from the bed. 

“Really? Somnus get your lazy arse out of bed.” Amelia ordered, rather frustrated that Somnus wasn’t even ready yet. “We have to meet one of your stupid clients in an hour and you aren’t even ready.” 

Somnus pulled the covers over his head and moaned again. 

Amelia stepped into the room, not caring if this was breaking one of his precious rules and yanked the sheets off of him. “Get up. Come on.”

“Go away.” Somnus groaned placing the pillow on his head to block out the light. 

“You said this one was important. I showered and everything to leave on time!” Amelia complained, with her hands on her hips. As much as she had found this new respect for the Former King he was getting on her last nerve with this whole sleeping thing. 

“I don’t care. Sleeping is more important.” Somnus argued back, pulling the undersheet off one of the corners of the bed to use as a blanket instead. 

“Why you lazy twat.” Amelia huffed, with a little amazement. 

She had never of thought to do that trick when she was younger. Using the undersheet as a blanket was a genius idea. Guessing the ancient King had a shit tone of practice sleeping anywhere he chose fit to, and with someone like His Grace Ardyn Leonis as his older brother Somnus probably adapted pretty quickly to the arts of getting to sleep. No matter how cool she thought that was, he was not sleeping, even if they weren’t going to see a fucked up Niff soldier anymore, Somnus was getting the hell out of bed. 

When the glaive heard light snoring again, she got even more pissed off. “Oh yeah. Well, you got me out of bed for no fucking reason so out you come.” 

She jumped on the bed, pulled both pillow and undersheet off Somnus and tried to pull him off the bed. Somnus did not like that at all. He was a lot stronger than her and resisted by clinging on to the mattress as she tried to pull him off. 

“Get off!” Somnus ordered, giving her a death glare. 

“Not until you get up!” Amelia smirked back, trying yet again to pull him off. 

“Leave me alone, glaive.” Somnus muttered, pushing Amelia off the bed and rolling back over to sleep. 

When she hit the ground Amelia sneered at him. Nope. That was the final straw. Amelia was no longer being taken as a fool by this King, nor was she putting up with his extremely bad sleeping habits. The glaive stood up, yanked Somnus’s shoulder so he his back was flat on the bed and sat on top of him. She folded her arms and smirked as Somnus stared evilly up at her. “Don’t think so,  _ Your Royal Majesty _ .” 

“Amelia. When do you ever listen.” Somnus growled with venom, also having enough of her constant defiance. Somnus phased out from underneath her, flipped Amelia so she was on her back and caged her underneath him looking down at her with nothing but pure annoyance. “I said, I am not getting out of bed.”

Amelia laughed. “Oh really, how come you are no longer laying on the bed though? I win.”

“This is not a game.” 

“No? I just got the laziest person to sit up and lie straight to my face claiming that I couldn’t get him out of bed. Look at that, not really in bed anymore, are you? I deserve a fucking medal for that sire.”

Somnus breathed out getting angrier with the words that were coming out of Amelia’s mouth. 

“How many other people living can claim to do that? Probably just your brother. I must be one of a kind.” Amelia teased, not even bothering trying to get Somnus off of her or move from the position they had found themselves in. “Maybe the King might promote me to your personal wake up caller. To be fair, I don’t think I would want that job of waking up your sorry arse every single day. You are so goddamned rude at the best of times.” 

“Oh shut up.” 

Somnus ordered, and acting purely on impulse he collided his lips with the glaive underneath him. 

The Founder King couldn’t believe what he had just done. He had wanted to do that for two days now but he never thought he would act upon the desire that had been bugging him. Now, he was, Somnus knew what a big mistake he had made. For some reason, he couldn’t stop himself. His lips remained locked with the her as she started to join in on kissing too. Which made matters even more confusing for the King as he ran a hand down her side and through her hair. What made things worse was she was pulling at his hair and forcing his body to come closer to hers. Eyes clouded with lust Somnus moved his lips to her neck and got a throaty moan as a reward. Because lust had taken over him he moved his hand to the top of her trousers, lips still locked together, and pushed passed her belt. 

“WAIT! STOP!” Amelia called out letting go of Somnus’s hair and placing it on his shoulders as if she wanted to push him off. 

Upon hearing the protest Somnus stopped immediately and got off Amelia as quick as he could. The glaive immediately got off the bed looking extremely flustered and Somnus felt like such a dick. He wasn’t meant to have any relationship that wasn’t professional with the people who worked for him. Somnus knew he was the one who was completely in the wrong and he attempted to make that as clear as he could to the glaive that was only there to protect him. 

In a very apologetic tone, Somnus said. “Amelia, I am so sorry. That shouldn’t have happened. That was completely my fault. I am very truly sorry.”

“It’s fine, sire.” Amelia nodded not looking at Somnus. “Is there anything else you will be needing?” 

“No. Do whatever you want for the rest of the night.” 

“Thank you. Sire” 

When she left, Somnus covered his face with his hands at the mess he had just caused. They had only just started to talk to each other and now he had gone and cocked it all up. He knew he had done that because she was no longer calling him Somnus and her sentences were short and to the point. How could he have been so fucking stupid!

Somnus kicked the bedside table and swore under his breath. He had to fix this. He didn’t want to deal with the tension anymore and if that kiss was anything to go by he didn’t want Amelia hating him. Somnus found her annoyingly cute and charming in her own frustratingly talkative way. However, tonight was not the time to fix it. He wasn’t good at apologising he knew he would need the night to get his thoughts together and Amelia more than likely needed some space. 

He was such a fucking idiot.

* * *

Somnus didn’t come downstairs until after lunch. He thought it best to give himself and Amelia as much time as he possibly could before they spoke again. But sooner or later the ancient King had to face the inevitable and talk to his glaive. They were here for another 8 days, they had to at least try and get passed Somnus’s advancement. He still felt very guilty about his behaviour and for once he was going to willingly admit he was in the wrong. 

“Amelia?” Somnus cleared his throat, putting a comfortable enough distance between himself and Amelia. 

“Yes, your Former Majesty.” Amelia responded as to what Ardyn would call it someone’s ‘robot mode’. She could barely look at him. This was fucking awful. It made Somnus feel so horrible for making someone who worked for him uncomfortable. No. Someone who he cared for uncomfortable. 

“You don’t have to call me that.” Somnus said in a light tone. 

“I think it might be for the best if I did, sire.” 

“Look, I was completely out of order last night. You are here to protect me and I took advantage of that. That is the last thing I would ever want to do. I am very sorry, none of it was your fault. I was wrong to do that.” Somnus rubbed his templed and tried to apologise the best he could. He was never good at these things. But when he looked at Amelia there was a smirk slowly growing on her face. Somnus raised a confused eyebrow and asked, unsure of the way how she was reacting, “What are you smiling at?” 

“That is probably the first time I have heard you say you were in the wrong. Kind of refreshing to know the almighty Founder King has faults.” Amelia laughed back at him. 

_ Phew, at least she doesn’t hate me _ . Somnus breathed out before continuing to say sorry, as he didn’t know if she had fully accepted it yet. 

“It’s the first time I have admitted it since the Prince was born. Amelia… I don’t have many friends and I would like to consider you a friend. What happened... I am sorry and I truly don’t want that to come between a possible friendship I would like to share with you. If you would like that. However, I completely understand if you don’t.” 

“Ummm…. Since you apologised so sweetly, why not!.” Amelia smiled, shaking Somnus’s hand. “Only if you cook dinner tonight though.”

Somnus rolled his eyes. He hated cooking.

* * *

Amelia watched as Somnus failed at making something so simple as soup. It made her laugh and in the end, she had to help him. She didn’t mind like she didn’t really mind the kiss they had shared. 

Amelia wasn’t offended by the advancement Somnus had made she just knew that she wasn’t allowed to do that. She wasn’t allowed to get involved with a member of the royal family, especially not the Founder King or the current King. Yeah, people could argue that Cor the Immortal shouldn’t have married His Grace, but that daemon never listened to the rules and you were stupid to try and deny that the pair weren’t perfect for each other. This was different. Somnus Lucis Caelum, she never thought that he was interested in anyone. No one did. So why did he kiss her? That was what she was going to find out. Was it bad that Amelia knew how guilty Somnus felt and use that to get the information out of him? Yes. It was probably treason, but like fuck did she care. 

As the pair finished their food, Amelia pushed the bowl out in front of her and lent on her elbows staring at Somnus from across the table. “Question. Why did you kiss me?” 

Somnus sighed at the question, also pushing his food away “To be honest it was to shut you up.” 

Amelia laughed, she was never going to shut up. “Other than that. I know for a fact the Founder King of Lucis doesn’t need to do that to get people to keep their mouth shut. Why did you kiss me?” 

“I will admit I find you very attractive, Amelia.” Somnus said looking into her eyes. There was no point denying it. 

Amelia smirked. “Oh yeah… Why? Cause I have tits and I am the only living thing for miles?” 

“No. That. That is what I like about you.” 

“You told me you couldn’t stand my motor mouth.” 

“Maybe, I like the fact you are one of the only people to talk to me like that.” Somnus would be lying if he said it didn’t turn him on a little bit. That lust and desire to kiss her came back, but he decided it best if he remained seated. He didn’t want to offend her again. 

Even though she didn’t look offended... 

Amelia kept the smirk on her face as she rose from her chair and walked over to where Somnus was sitting. The entire time the pair kept their eyes locked to each other’s and with every step she took the sexual tension was rising. 

“Ummm, you’re not so bad yourself, your former Majesty. You are quite the charmer in your own pompous way.” Amelia sat on the table, directly where Somnus’s bowl had been and grabbed his collar and pulled him closer towards her. “Let’s say we pick up from where we left off?” 

“If I remember rightly you told me to stop.” Somnus breathed slowly, resisting the urge to just take her on the table. 

“Did I? I don’t remember that at all.” 

That was it. Somnus could no longer fight the temptation surrounding this woman. He bashed their lips together and pushed her onto the wood as he devoured her lips. This time, neither of them wanted to tell the other to stop. 

So they didn’t.

* * *

_ Missed call from: Ardyn _

_ Missed call from: Ardyn (12) _

_ Missed call from: Ardyn (27) _

_ Missed call from: Prom (14) _

_ Missed call from: Cor (3) _

_ Missed call from: Ardyn (50) _

_ Missed call from: Regis (9) _

* * *

“What?” Somnus grumbled finally picking up his grandson’s call after the tenth time. 

_ “Why the hell aren’t you answering your calls?! Ardyn and Prom are worried sick!” _ Regis was practically shouting at him down the phone. 

Somnus just looked to the side of him as he ran his fingers up and down Amelia’s heated exposed body. “I have been  _ very _ busy.”

Amelia bit her lip trying to prevent herself from laughing at Somnus’s words. Somnus, however, failed to hide his laughter and ended up kissing Amelia again to stop himself. But Regis heard the laughter and he was not impressed. 

“ _ This is not funny! Cor is having to calm down and make sure that neither your brother or nephew come and find you! Not to mention how worried Noctis is feeling!” _

“And you are not concerned, Reggie?!”

_ “Do not push me Somnus!” _

“I am sorry to cut this short but I have found something that requires my immediate attention.” Not even caring Somnus hung up on Regis, turned the phone off and threw it across the room before kissing Amelia again. He didn’t think he could tire of kissing her lips. 

Amelia laughed in delight “I am a thing now?”

“Not at all.” Somnus smiled, resting his head into the nape of her neck closing his tired eyes.

“Hey, I am not a pillow!” 

“You’re comfy.” Somnus yawned cuddling up to Amelia, wrapping his arms around her as he started to drift off. 

“Night than you lazy git.” Amelia sighed accepting that he wasn’t about to let her go. And she like that. She liked being able to see this sleepy vulnerable side to him. It was incredibly cute and he was incredibly good looking naked as well as fully clothed. 

Somnus lazily kissed her neck and muttered out an exhausted. “Night, night.”


	5. Passion, Love and Lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone I hope you all had a great day. 
> 
> And yeah I found the will power to update this within a week after the last post yeyeyey!!!!
> 
> Anyway hope you enjoy :)

Amelia hummed as she sat up on Somnus’s bed. The King was fast asleep, like fucking always, and the glaive thought it was best to leave. This was their second night laying together and she really didn’t want to outstay her welcome. Somnus could be a fucking grumpy git after all. Just because they were sleeping together, his treatment towards her shouldn’t change that much. Plus, she assumed that because Somnus loved to sleep, probably more than anything else on all of Eos including his grandchildren, that he would like to have his bed to himself when the nights came.

But when Amelia tried to leave, a hand touched her arm and she looked down at the exhausted King. 

Somnus let out a yawn through sleepy eyes. “Where are you going?” 

“Back to my room.” Amelia replied quietly. 

“Nah, nah. Need protecting.” Somnus shook his head as he closed his eyes and wrapped his arm around her’s preventing her from leaving. 

Amelia laughed. She couldn’t believe how clingy Somnus was acting. It never crossed the glaives’ mind that the ancient King could possibly act this way. He was always so serious and now he was acting like an overgrown teddy bear. (She was not going to say that to his face) Amelia brushed her dyed hair out of her face and lent on her hand as she mocked the man laying naked next to her. “Oh really? You are telling me the immortal Founder King of Lucis can’t protect himself, now?” 

“If it makes you stay in my bed than no, I can’t.” Somnus muttered lazily into the pillow. 

Amelia smirked as she laid back down next to Somnus. Not once did he open his eyes, but he did throw his arm over her as he settled back into the bed. She couldn’t believe that she was doing this and with King Somnus Lucis Caelum of all people. Amelia hated him when they first started out on this trip. Now she was sleeping in the same bed as him. Funny how things turn out. 

“And you call me insufferable.” Amelia grinned, looking at Somnus’s face to see if he would open his eyes. No surprise to anyone breathing he didn’t. 

“Never said I wasn’t.” Somnus grumbled before snoring again.

Amelia let out a soft laugh and soon nodded off.

* * *

Somnus hated emotions. 

They were not his strong point and they never had been. Living for 2000 years, made Somnus so detached from everything. Somnus loved his grandchildren, he loved his brother, he loved his nephew and he loved his country. But he found it hard to express it sometimes. Ardyn would call him an emotionless, usurping, lazy, firey, protective, lying King whenever he got the chance and on the occasion that Somnus was feeling a little sensitive than normal, it hurt hearing his older brother say those things. However, if Somnus really thought about iy, his brother spoke no word of a lie. He was all those things and more. Although, Ardyn said another thing about him. 

That was when Somnus fell in love, he fell hard and he fell in love very, very quickly. 

Apparently, Somnus never saw it himself, his personality would change. Somnus would become a lot more caring, more sensitive and a hell of a lot less angry. Above all else, Somnus would become so much more protective over everything that was important to him. 

When Somnus took a step back one afternoon after coming back from a meeting he could clearly see this was what was happening this time around.

Since first sleeping with Amelia, Somnus didn’t want to take her with him to see the Niff generals. This was because the Founder King didn’t want people looking at her like an object, she wasn’t and she certainly wasn’t to him. But his glaive insisted she had to do her job, so Somnus insisted on threatening people’s lives if they looked at her in a predatory way. Somnus couldn’t help it. He just couldn’t shake off these feelings for the loudmouth glaive that used to drive him crazy. He knew this was love. This was clearly way too fast and he had already fallen in way too deep. But again, when you live for 2000 years time goes by so fast. Somnus didn’t know how long he would get with her and he knew for certain Amelia didn’t love him back he was okay with that. All he knew was that he wanted to see her happy, wanted her to be protected, and he wanted her to respect her and be near her. It scared Somnus a little. This was not how he would ever react. But… this had happened so many times before. He had fallen in love so many times before and fallen so fast so many times before, it was just him. 

However, somehow, this time around it felt different. Somnus couldn’t explain it but it was and he couldn’t get the hazel-eyed glaive out of his head. 

Somnus was somehow awake before Amelia the next morning and decided to be a gentleman. He made her a cup of coffee and placed it by the bedside table for when she woke up. 

When she did, Somnus got a very happy and little seductive smirk from Amelia as she sipped at the drink.“Who knew the Founder King was such a caring lover.” 

“Don’t tell anyone.” Somnus laughed, running his fingers along her arm. 

“Would I do a thing like that?” Amelia declared winking at him. 

“Maybe… You talk a lot.” 

Somnus rested his lips on her neck and took in her scent. The sweet aroma from last night’s encounter was still masking her skin and the Former King of Lucis loved it. 

Amelia giggled at his touch and raised her eyebrow at him as she turned to connect their lips together briefly. “Haven’t we got to be somewhere?” 

“Yes.” Somnus rolled his eyes in frustration. He hated this trip because of the work he had set himself as he would much rather spend the last days he had with Amelia.

Amelia laughed hitting Somnus playfully on the leg as she made a weird face at him. “Don’t be so grumpy sleepy. I am only doing my job.” 

“I would much prefer it if I stayed in bed with you.” 

“No offence Somnus, but you always want to be in bed.” 

“Because that is where all the fun happens.”

* * *

The drive there and back was painful. The amount of Imperials that the pair encountered was not worth the journey. It was exhausting and both King and glaive wanted a shower and quite possibly an early night. Somnus let Amelia jump out the car so she could have first dibs. She did ask if he wanted to join her but… Somnus was trying to be a gentleman to this woman who he was falling for. Maybe with sweet innocent gestures like letting her use the shower first, or opening car doors for her or even being the one to make coffee in the morning may lead to her feeling the same way about him… 

Maybe.

Somnus sluggishly walked up to the house as Amelia rushed on ahead but before he could get in the house the voice of a literal sunbeam made him jump. 

“There you are uncle Som!” 

Somnus turned around very quickly and was stunned to see his nephew standing before him. “Prompto! Prom what are you doing here?” 

“Came to check if you are okay.” Prom smiled sheepishly knowing he wasn’t meant to be there and he was probably going to get a scolding for it from his uncle. 

“I am fine. Prom you really shouldn’t be here.” Somnus replied, fearing what Ardyn was going to do to him if he found out Prom had come to visit him. His brother was going to hit the roof when he found out Prom had teleported to see him. And of course, the blame would be put on Somnus for not answering his calls three days ago. 

“You weren’t answering your calls and I was worried. Dad and I thought the Niffs had gotten you.” Prom said with a sad look on his face. 

The saddness made Somnus’s heart drop. (Yep he was definitely getting more emotional) The Founder King hugged his nephew. “Don’t be sad buddy all is good. I was just busy that’s all. Your dads are going to hit the roof when they find out you are here.” 

“Dad is out of the city for the rest of the week for work and dad is worried about him and is focusing on reports to distract himself. They won’t notice.” 

Yeah, Prom was probably right. Ardyn didn’t sleep when Cor was out on a work-related mission, especially since what had happened four years prior. 

“SOMNUS!” 

Somnus stopped hugging Prompto and looked at the house as he heard Amelia’s voice. “Coming! Prom you really need to go home.” 

“That’s glaive Amelia right? Have you been nice to her?” Prom questioned, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Yes.” Somnus answered, darting his eyes away from his nephew for a moment. He was not going to reveal how ‘nice’ he had been towards the glaive. 

Amelia stalked out of the house smirking as she jogged down to meet the King. She had decided that she didn’t want Somnus to be a gentlemantoday . She would much rather if they showered together and she wasn’t about to take no for an answer. She didn’t notice Prompto standing by her fling to start with.

“Somnus! Change of plan! I would much prefer it if you… Oh! Hello, your Highness.” Amelia stopped in her tracks and gave Prom a quick bow, very thankful to the fucking Six she didn’t finish her sentence off in front of the 14-year-old Prince.

“Prom’s fine.” Prom smiled. 

“And he is just leaving.” Somnus commented, hoping Prom would leave soon. 

No matter how distracted Ardyn was making himself he was never that distracted that he wouldn’t have time for his son. All hell would break loose if Ardyn discovered Prompto was not in Insomnia and had teleported to speak to Somnus. 

“Not yet I want to speak to Amelia. I was wondering if he has been nice to you. Cause he is not a nice person at the best of times.” 

Amelia bit her lip as she looked at Somnus’s grumpy face. She liked Prompto. “Don’t worry Prince Prom. I am being _ very _ well looked after.” 

Somnus saw the devilish look in her eyes and wanted to boot Prom home so he could continue to look after his glaive. “Now that is out the way. Prom you need to teleport yourself home.” 

“Okay. Love you uncle Som. Bye Amelia, by the way, Nyx says hi!” Prom beamed. 

“Thank you!” Amelia smiled and didn’t question the fact that Prom vanished into thin air. Instead, she looked at Somnus and continued to smile at him. “Your nephew is a cutie. Are you sure you two are related?” 

“Yes. And I know he is.” 

“I can see why you got distracted. Now you can distract yourself with me.” 

Somnus liked that idea a lot.

* * *

“Come with me.” Amelia said pulling Somnus by the arm after they had done making a dodgy deal with yet another Niff general. 

“Why?” Somnus asked, very curious as to what Amelia wanted. 

“Well, I thought considering we are out here and we are technically done for the day we could go for a walk on the beach?” 

Amelia honestly didn’t know how Somnus would react to her suggestion. She was still being sharp-tongued with him, she was still acting her normal self and the thought of even suggesting a date type scenario to the Founder King made her anxious. Amelia had noticed that Somnus had been treating her differently and she was flattered by that but still… she didn’t know how he was feeling about the whole thing. To him, this could all just be sex with some chivalry thrown in. But to Amelia, it had developed further than that. She didn’t want to get the wrong impression and his next words would confirm or deny what this actually was. And a strong part of her wished it to be the latter. 

She couldn’t explain why though. The glaive knew it was not her place to want that. But she had grown to enjoy his rudeness and his new caring nature. 

“That sounds like a great idea.” Somnus responded, adjusting his arm so they could walk to the beach properly together. 

A wave of relief hit the glaive. At least he didn’t reject her and now she was definitely swayed more to the notion that this was more than sex. This was a complex situation she had found herself in and she shouldn’t feel this way. But she couldn’t help it. 

The pair walked to the beach and there were a few people roaming around. Amelia thought because of who she was, a commoner, that Somnus wouldn’t want to be seen linking arms with her. She tried to detach herself and instead Somnus held onto her hand. Now that shut Amelia right up. She had no sarcastic comment to what they were doing and she held her breath at Somnus’s advancement. She thought people were going to stare. She thought people were going to start whispering that the great and powerful Founder King of Lucis was with someone. And someone that wasn’t a member of the elite. But no one did. No one even bat an eyelid ar them. Somnus explained that people wouldn’t notice. That was why Cape Caem was a good choice for a hideout. No one ever looked or cared that a member of the royal family had strayed so far from Insomnia. That made Amelia smirk. How stupid could people get? Their hands remained locked together as they continued with their stroll and they talked for a good two hours not caring or noticing the people around them. 

“I bet you don’t get out much do you.” Amelia said, actually wanting to know what was going through Somnus’s head right now. 

Somnus shook his head. “Not like this no. You being a glaive, you get to see Lucis all the time. I haven’t left the city in a while.” 

Amelia laughed back. “And I work fucking most of it. Never really see anything interesting on the job. Kind of sad you don’t get see your own Kingdom every now and again.” 

“I am seeing now I guess.” Somnus said trying not to sound annoyed. 

This wasn’t his Kingdom anymore. Technically what they were standing on… the Niffs had taken it. Lucis was falling to its knees and because of his and Ardyn’s promise not to get involved in international affairs, there was nothing he could do to save it. The ancient King shook his head. This was not the time for getting sentimental. 

Amelia noticed the nod and sensed she had hit a sore spot. She decided to change the subject. “What do you like to do in your spare time? Other than sleeping, cause that is wasting the day a way.” 

“Do I shit on your hobby?” Somnus muttered in a semi harsh tone.

Amelia stopped, continuing to hold on to Somnus’s hand, and rolled her eyes at him. “What is my hobby than? You were probably too drunk to remember what it even is.” 

“You like… drawing. You like drawing landscapes, right?” Somnus asked carefully, thinking back to the night they played truth or drink. He had learnt a lot about Amelia from that game. 

“Oh, so you were paying attention. I am flattered.” Amelia smiled softly. She didn’t think he would actually take an interest... She cleared her throat and as thanks held onto Somnus’s hand tighter. “So what do you like to do?” 

“Hunting. Haven’t done that in a long time.” 

“Let’s do it then! Let’s go do it and show those hunters who’s boss!” Amelia winked, pulling Somnus towards away from the sea so they could find a hunters outpost. 

“We don’t have too.” Somnus said shaking his head, very touched that she would even want to do that for him. 

“Come on. It will be fun.” Amelia encouraged. 

Somnus had been that considerate to remember her hobby Amelia wanted to repay the favour by doing something that he enjoyed (that wasn’t sleeping). She was so glad she had forced Somnus to do it. They got one of the bigger hunts and the Founder King looked so in his element. There was so much joy on his face and in his actions and he took down the creatures. Amelia hadn’t really seen Somnus fight before. By the six, all the legends were fucking true. He was excellent with a sword and he very clearly put all the other hunters to shame. The only thing that stopped him from going on another hunt was the fact they had to be back before it got dark. However, Somnus would have gladly gone on a hunt for daemons in the dark. But he didn’t want to put his glaive in danger so he left it. He couldn’t deny the hunt made him feel so alive again. He loved it. 

* * *

The next morning Amelia woke up, had a shower and went downstairs to find art supplies on the table. She looked to Somnus who was standing near the table and asked. “Hey, what’s this?” 

“I thought considering we did something I enjoyed yesterday, you could do some drawing.” Somnus smiled. 

The Founder King had forced himself out of bed early, cancelled on whoever he was meant to see that day, and went out and got the supplies for her. She didn’t need to know that though. He was going to lie and say they were in his armiger. He didn’t want to appear to infatuated by her. But he was. The Former King of Lucis was smitten with his woman and he just wanted to see her smile. 

“That is… wow. That’s a lot of supplies you’ve got here.” 

“You would be surprised at what I have stored in my armiger. However, my brother’s is a lot more controversial than mine.” 

“What are you going to do well I do this?” Amelia wondered, thinking that Somnus would probably go to bed. She wouldn’t blame him either, they didn’t have anything to do today. 

“Sit with you. I might fall asleep but..” 

“I don’t mind. Let’s go then.” 

Amelia dragged Somnus out of the house and decided to draw the lighthouse. It may not be the best-looking scenery ever but she didn’t want to go anywhere and she was so… grateful that Somnus was letting her do this. She didn’t know how to feel or what to say.

* * *

They had two more nights on this mission together and Somnus decided that tonight they weren’t going to stay in the house. They were going out. He put on the nicest suit he had packed and knocked on Amelia’s door to tell her what they were going to do. It would be a nice surprise and a nice change. Especially after the shit show that had with this one soldier. The King and Glaive had to work together to end that man’s life as he had become a little hostile and thought it would be a good idea to try and capture the Founder King of Lucis. Oh well, it was bound to happen at some point. 

Amelia opened the door and looked Somnus up and down with lust coating her eyes. That suit fucking suited him. She was a little confused as to why he was wearing it though. “Are we going to meet another client this evening? Cause if we are, aren’t you overdressed?” 

“No. We are going out for dinner.” 

“Dinner?”

“Yes, dinner.” 

“Won’t you get noticed taking a pretty girl out to dinner, my liege?” Amelia smirked, tracing her fingers along his chest. She really liked that suit on him. 

“No one ever notices.” Somnus shrugged. 

“In case you haven’t noticed, unlike you sleepy, I don’t have anything to wear. I didn’t know that coming on this trip would entail dinner and sleeping with the Founder King.” 

“Aren’t you lucky there is a wardrobe filled with clothes right behind you.” Somnus smiled pointing towards the furniture in question. 

Amelia hadn’t actually looked in there yet. Somnus let her get ready and went downstairs to wait for her. The glaive searched through the items of clothing. It was all going out stuff and half of it was suits and the other half was dresses. She didn’t really like wearing dresses but she wanted to look nice on this date? Yeah she was going to call it a date, that Somnus had decided they were going on. The problem was most of the dresses were either too small or big for her. That was until she came upon a purple one. It was simple. Dark purple, a little loose and came up just above her knee. Amelia actually liked it. She brushed her hair out, draped it over her left shoulder and went downstairs to see Somnus waiting patiently for her. 

“Do you think this will do?” Amelia asked as she walked down the stairs. She bloody hoped it woas because this was the only thing available to her. 

“Yeah- Yes.” Somnus stumbled on his words at the sight of her. To him at least she looked stunning. 

“Am I making you blush, sleepy?” Amelia teased smiling at him. Good. She damned well better be. 

“You are making me do something.” 

“After dinner. Here I thought you were a gentleman.” 

“Before we leave. I thought you might like this.” Somnus said, getting a necklace from out of his pocket. 

“Oh my…” Amelia gasped at the sight of it. The chain was silver and had a small dazzling clear crystal hanging on the end of it. Had he really gotten that for her? Amelia didn’t know what to say. She looked into his eyes and said in a near whisper. “Somnus you didn’t have too.” 

“I wanted too.” Somnus said, holding it up so he could put it on her. Amelia turned around and allowed the Founder King to do just that. Once the necklace was clasped she turned back around and Somnus was lost for words again. “It looks… You look beautiful.” 

“Thank you. You look as charming as ever. Now, let’s go to dinner.” Amelia smiled. She placed both her hands around his neck and gently kissed him. 

What? What was happening? Somehow this man had made her speechless and want to be near him constantly. She loved kissing him. By the way, he responded to her advancement he loved it too. But that had to wait. They had a restaurant to get to.

* * *

“Just gunna call the Captain and tell him when we are returning.” Amelia smiled, getting out of bed. 

“Don’t be too long will you.” Somnus replied lazily, deciding while she was doing that, he could have a power nap. 

“I won’t.” Amelia responded lightly closing the door behind her.

She got her phone out ready to call Drautos but hesitated. She looked at Somnus’s bedroom door and shook her head. Amelia decided to take this call at the other end of the house. She went into one of the spear rooms and quietly shut the door behind her. Amelia closed her eyes and pressed the call button. This was going to be a fun conversation. 

It didn’t take Drautos long to pick up and Amelia ensured that she was the first one to answer. “Yo, Captain.”

_“I was expecting this call a week ago Pretium!”_ Drautos growled in a rage. 

Amelia rolled her eyes. She didn’t expect any different from him. “Sorry, this isn’t the call you want. I am calling to tell you we’ll be back tomorrow evening.” 

_ “Good. When you get back you will be telling me exactly which Niff soldier’s he spoke to. I want a full verbal report.”  _

“Yes, Supreme General Sir. For Hearth and Home and all that shit.” Amelia said quieter than before. She couldn’t have Somnus hearing this call. 

_“I mean a full report Pretium. I don’t want anything left out.”_

“Yeah, yeah, I got it!” 

_ “You better had.”  _

The call ended and Amelia let out a deep sigh and purposely threw her phone against the wall. She knew sleeping with Somnus was a bad idea. Everything had become so complicated now. Not only was she sleeping with and developing strong feelings for the Founder King of Lucis. But she was also working with General Glauca to destroy everything Somnus had built. 

How did she get herself into this mess? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit....


	6. Insomnia

Amelia rubbed her face so conflicted about what she should do next. She knew what she had to do. Give Drautos exactly what he wanted otherwise she wasn’t going to be breathing for much longer. She knew she should have kept her dislike for the royal family to herself all those years ago. This is where her motor mouth got her into some serious trouble. If she had kept it shut, Drautos would have never of noticed her, would have never of picked her out from the rest of the glaive and would have never of asked her to help him in bringing down Lucis. Because Amelia saw the cruelty in the wall, the cruelty and neglect of the Lucian citizens, the cruelty and neglect of all those homes that burnt, just like hers had done, she agreed to help. She agreed to help the General keep his secret and slowly but surely she helped him begin to plant doubt in the minds of her fellow glaive. Twisting them all into thinking that the royals were heartless beings only concerned with keeping themselves alive. Only concerned for Insomnia and nothing else. Amelia honestly thought and believed all this until she met Somnus. 

Until she truly met the Founder King of Lucis and began to pick him apart. He wasn’t a heartless man. A little rough around the edges but deep down, she discovered that he did care for the country he had been forced to abandon. He did care for the Kingdom he founded and the people who lived there. But Niflheim was too strong and Lucis is far too weak to defend its self. Amelia figured this out just by looking at Somnus. He had become so desperate to save Lucis that he had resulted to paying off Niff soldiers for information so Lucis had a fighting chance. Now, Amelia had no choice but to betray him. 

She let out a deep sigh, picked up her now cracked phone and went back up the stairs, starting to regret being sent on this mission. If she hadn’t, maybe she wouldn’t have realised just how heavy the burden of trying to save Lucis actually was. She wouldn’t feel guilty for helping Drautos and she wouldn’t feel guilt over Somnus. Amelia felt so guilty about Somnus. She really shouldn’t have slept with him. She should have kept him at arm’s length this entire trip. She shouldn’t have gone on dates with him, she shouldn’t have had sex with him and she shouldn’t have allowed him to give her the crystal necklace that was still hanging around her neck. This was a big mistake. 

Now the glaive had to live with this. She had to carry on what she was doing to help Drautos or she would be killed. 

This was fucking hard. 

Amelia walked back into Somnus’s room to find the King awake. Annoyingly enough, he picked up on that something was bothering her straight away. 

“You okay?” Somnus asked sitting up as Amelia sat down on the bed next to him. 

Amelia gave him a soft smile and tried to hide the conflict swarming around in her head. “Yeah. Somnus… what time do you want to leave tomorrow?” 

“I don’t want to leave to be honest. But if we want to miss the Daemons relatively early.” Somnus said lightly, kissing her softly trying his best to give her some form of comfort. Drautos really must have lost it with her. She just seemed so… tense. 

Amelia kissed Somnus back but it felt so wrong. It felt wrong before because at the beginning she thought that of getting into his bed meant she could get more information on Lucis and it’s flaws. But she didn’t want to do that anymore. She didn’t want to hurt Somnus, not after how caring, affection and loving he had been. She was growing very strong feelings for him. Feelings she hadn’t felt for anyone in a long time. The glaive had no other option but to betray him and tell the Captain what he wanted. 

But there was another thing plaguing her thoughts. Drautos could not find out about her’s and Somnus’s affair. The man would either kill her for fucking everything up or force her to use Somnus’s affection for her to her advantage. If Amelia refused to comply with the latter, the unhinged Captain would kill her. This was a lose, lose situation but there was one thing she knew for certain, she didn’t want Somnus to get hurt. Being with her, he would. Maybe they should end things here and not bring back home. That way Somnus and Amelia would both be safe and all of this could just be a couple of weeks fling. Meaning nothing and being put to rest here. 

Yeah, that sounded like a sensible option. 

The glaive pulled away from the kiss and rested her hand on his thigh. “And… This… do you want to carry it on when we get back to Insomnia? You being the Founder King I understand if you can’t.” 

“No, I want to. I really enjoy being with you, Amelia.” Somnus whispered, placing a hand to her cheek. 

Amelia loved it too. Looking into his eyes, she didn’t want to let him go. It was dangerous and stupid but so had this entire trip and her job. Maybe, they could stay together. But Drautos couldn’t find out. No one could. 

“Can I just ask… that we keep this between ourselves for the time being.” Amelia asked hoping that Somnus was not offended in the slightest by her question. This was for his own good after all. 

Somnus nodded. “That’s not a problem. Don’t really want my brother being a twat about this.” 

“Okay.” Amelia smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him again. 

This was their last night of being together freely, to do whatever they wanted. Amelia was going to make the most of it. When they got back to Insomnia, there were so many issues and troubles awaiting them. 

For one last night though, there shouldn’t be any worry.

* * *

Somnus insisted on driving on the way back. They left early and they would swap seats when they got to hammerhead. Amelia wanted to keep their union a secret after all, which was understandable. Somnus, however, didn’t want to. He was more than happy to show Amelia off to the world and be close to her whenever either of them wanted it. Somnus knew he was madly in love with her and because of that, he wanted to make her happy and comfortable being with him. Amelia wanted to carry this on when they got back, so that was something at least. He just hoped it did continue, he hadn’t felt so strongly and madly about someone in such a long while. 

“You seem distracted.” Somnus said, placing his hand on her leg as they drove through Lucis. 

“Don’t worry about me sleepy. Just tired.” Amelia teased, looking straight forward, still unsure if she should carry this on. Drautos was not an individual she wanted to cross and she was just by letting Somnus touch her leg. 

“I know how you feel.” Somnus muttered back. 

“We can pull over and swap so you can get some sleep. I bet the King is going to be delighted to see you when we return.” Amelia smirked, hoping that Somnus might actually take her up on her offer. That way she might be able to get her thoughts in order on what she was actually doing. 

“I would rather be awake actually.” 

“Somnus… Are you certain you want to carry this on? I mean I am not exactly a lady am I?” 

“Why would that matter?” Somnus replied, confused as to why she was putting herself down like that. Amelia didn’t do that. Was she okay?

“Aren’t there rules and shit that say a royal can’t go out with a commoner.” 

“That was scaped decades ago. If it hasn’t been than my brother should have been put in prison 19 years ago.” Somnus laughed. There was no reason for Amelia to be worried about that. Regis and Somnus were the law anyway, if they wanted to they could break it to suit them. (Regis would never do that, but Somnus had more than once)

“I never see the Marshal as a member of the royal family.” 

“Nor does he. But Amelia, if you don’t want this to carry on. It doesn’t have to. If you’re not comfortable with this, it’s okay.” Somnus said carefully. 

The Founder King honestly did not want to let this woman go, for he loved her. But he would much rather her be comfortable and happy and than uneasy around him. If losing her was the price to pay to safeguard her happiness, Somnus was willing to do that. 

“No. I want it too.” Amelia argued back instantly. But also instantly regretted saying it as it was probably her last chance to keep Somnus out of her dangerous and traitorous lifestyle. But her mouth didn’t listen to logic and she poured her true feelings out to him. “I really do. I want to be with you.”

Somnus smiled and his grip on her thigh got tighter. “Me too.”

* * *

When they got back Amelia went through the glaive entrance to report back to Drautos and Somnus went up the steps. He wished she could walk with him. But he knew for now at least that wouldn’t be possible. As he lazily walked up the steps thinking about his glaive the voice of his brother forced the Founder King to look up. 

“Somnus! I am so happy to have you home little brother!” 

“Really?” Somnus asked, seeing both Noctis and Ardyn waiting at the top of the steps for him. That was nice of them. 

“Yeah, it has been kind of boring without you two fighting every other day.” Noctis remarked, watching as both his uncle and grandad rolled their eyes at him. 

“Thank you Noct.” Ardyn huffed back. 

“True though. Grandad, Dad is not happy with you.” 

“Didn’t think he would be.” Somnus said under his breath, knowing that his lack of contact and the way he spoke to Regis would have put his eldest living grandson in a foul mood with him. 

“I would hate to be you right now.” Noct laughed.

“That’s no way to greet your grandfather, now is it?” Ardyn warned. He would usually encourage Noct to tease and bully Somnus but Ardyn had missed his brother and he knew how angry Regis was with Somnus. 

“I am helping him. You aren’t. You said you couldn’t wait to see dad lose it with him.” 

“You are a snitch Noctis. You are aware of this, correct?” 

“Yeah.” 

Somnus rolled his eyes at the display before him. Ardyn was never going to stop being a dick to him and Noctis was never going to stop being a snotty brat. Oh well, Somnus knew he better not leave Regis to fester about his recent behaviour. 

“Thank you Ardyn. Where is he then? Better get the screaming match over and done with.”

* * *

“Nyx!” Amelia shouted hugging him as she entered the locker rooms. She missed the hero of the glaive a lot. She missed winding him up and of course she wanted all the gossip on the glaive that she could get her hands on. “I hope I haven’t missed too much while I have been away.” 

“Nah, just Liberturs getting stuck in one of the dyers.” Nyx laughed, letting go of Amelia. It was good to have her back. 

“Damn! Can he do it again?” 

“No. I will admit it was pretty funny. Anyway, how did your trip go?” 

Why do you have to ask me that question, Hero?! Amelia screamed in her head. 

The trip had been a rather steamy intense affair to say the very least. But she was not telling Nyx that. Libertus and Crowe might catch wind of it and everything would fall apart. Anyway, considering that mission was supposed to be off the record, she wasn’t allowed to disclose any information to him. Yeah, that was how she was going to get out of revealing any details.

“Not allowed to say a word on the matter, Ulric.” 

“Can you say if you enjoyed it then?”

Amelia smiled, thinking about a lot of things that happened on that trip. “Yeah. I enjoyed it.” 

“So His Former Majesty wasn’t as bad as you first thought.” Nyx teased, pushing her in the shoulder in a playful way. Amelia did not like the look he was giving her. 

Amelia pushed Nyx back and growled. “Piss off Nyx.”

Nyx laughed. “Hey, it was just a question, chill out. Before I forget, the Captain is looking for you.” 

“I know.”

* * *

Amelia decided not to trifle with the beast today and get it fucking over and done with. Just like Drautos wanted, Amelia told him exactly who Somnus had spoken to and what information he had received. The glaive felt horrible. It felt so wrong giving the Captain everything he needed to ensure that Lucis would not win this war. After all what Somnus had risked getting that information. He had even fell out with the King to ensure that Lucis had a slight advantage in this war, they fucking needed it with all the weaponry Niflheim had, but now it was all for nothing because she had opened her mouth and done her fucking job! Yes, she may have been assigned to protect Somnus, but her main job given by Drautos was to find out what she could and report it back to the traitorous Captain. Amelia felt sick. Because not only had she betrayed Somnus but the people who he had promised immunity too, were going to be dead with in the next couple of hours. 

This was all her fault. 

“That’s it.” Drautos said plainly after scribbling all the names down on a piece of scrap paper. 

“Yep. Everything.” Amelia nodded, just wanting to leave. Why did she have to start falling for Somnus? Things would be so much easier if she wasn’t. 

Drautos shook his head and tapped the pen against the desk as he looked into her eyes with rage. “I thought we agreed not to lie to each other.” 

“Hey, I have given you every name of every fucked up Niff that he spoke to.” Amelia raised her voice at him. 

How dare he question her on this. I mean if he didn’t have her here, Drautos wouldn’t have gotten what he wanted. He should be fucking grateful. But she never got praise from him. No one ever did. 

“Every single one?” Drautos questioned again, still doubting her. 

“Yes! Actually, wait there was like three he didn’t end up speaking too. Sorry General, if me forgetting counts as lying.” Amelia apologised in a sarcastic tone. 

“Why didn’t he speak to them?” 

Fuck! Amelia had really put her foot in it now. The reason why they didn’t see those people was because Somnus wanted to spend time with her. Right, Amelia grunted out and raised her voice again. What she shouted at him wasn’t a lie but it wasn’t the truth either. 

“Cause he is a lazy git and decided to stay in bed! I wasn’t the one in charge, was I! Before you say I should have found out, you asked me to not ask any questions. So I was doing my fucking job!” 

“Do you ever shut up.” Drautos had not missed this glaive at all. 

“You were the one questioning me, idiot.” 

“Get out. You have only been back 10 minutes and already I want to kill you.” 

“Try it.” 

Amelia quickly walked out of his office just glad that was over and done with. But she felt so guilty for doing that to Somnus. If he found out that she had done that, she had willingly allowed an enemy of Lucis here, in Insomnia and said nothing he would never forgive her. The thought of that hurt. 

Drautos was not convinced by her lies either. He lent back in his chair and thought about what the glaive had said. Amelia seemed more agitated and more angry with him than usual. What wasn’t she telling him? 

* * *

The weeks went by and Somnus and Amelia tried to see each other as often as they could while managing to keep it a secret from everyone. She would come to him in the nights and he would, at least three times a week, wander down to the glaive barracks to ‘check’ on how things were running. Ardyn did the same thing for the guard so it didn’t look too weird. They would get the odd kisses and burst of affection throughout the day as well and up until now, no one had caught them. But Ardyn was on to the fact that Somnus had been behaving differently and nicer towards him, so Somnus did what he could to avoid his brother at all costs. Also, Regis was still rather annoyed that Somnus had not told him what he had been up too, so they were on rocky terms with each other. But Somnus was not going to worry about either of them tonight. For tonight, he was laying in his bed with Amelia by his side. 

He couldn’t get enough of her and he gently kissed her skin as she giggled at his touches. He was madly, madly, truly in love with her. He loved the fact she was still wearing the necklace he had given her. It was so nice to be near her. So nice...

“I think I enjoy all this sneaking around. It makes things more exciting.” Amelia continued to giggle, rubbing his thighs with her knee. 

“Yes? I enjoy having you near me.” Somnus smiled and kissed her on the lips this time. “I was just wondering Amelia, what would you say if I asked Drautos if you can be my personal Glaive from now on.”

“What?” Amelia gasped, trying not to get panicked by that stupid idea.

The Captain was already growing suspicions with the amount of time Somnus had been in the glaive barracks that would really be adding fuel to the fire. That could not happen. Drautos was not finding this out. No way! 

Somnus raised his eyebrow at the gasp and was confused as to why she was acting strange. “I know I haven’t had one in a couple of years, but it would mean we would get to spend more time together.” 

“Wouldn’t it be a bit obvious though?” Amelia asked trying to get the idea out of his head without directly saying no. They couldn’t do that!

Somnus nodded and said lightly. “I guess. To be honest with you my darling, I don’t really like keeping my love life a secret. I am only doing it to keep you happy.” 

Amelia closed her eyes briefly. This was worse than she first thought. Because how long would it be before Somnus got tired of sneaking around? It wasn’t fair on him to keep this a secret from his family, nor was it fair on her that she had to keep their union a secret to protect him. Who was she kidding, it was for much to save of her own skin as it was for Somnus. But they couldn’t reveal to the world what was going on. They couldn’t. Not if Amelia wanted to remain breathing and if Somnus wanted to keep Lucis’s heart beating for a few years longer. Amelia had to make Somnus see that they couldn’t come out. They just couldn’t.

Amelia looked away from Somnus and bit her lip. “I am just uncomfortable with people talking about me. I know what happened with Marshal Leonis and His Grace when they started going out. And I don’t, at the moment, want to be hassled like that.” 

That was a good enough excuse. She hoped it was anyway. 

“I know that is why I am not going to push you to do anything.” 

Somnus didn’t but at the same time he couldn’t really see why Amelia wanted to keep it a secret. It wasn’t like he would allow her to be hassled in the same way Cor and Ardyn had been. If Somnus told people to stop spreading stuff in the media they did. Was it because she didn’t want people to see them together? Or maybe she didn’t feel the same way? Somnus hoped that wasn’t the case. He just wanted her to be safe and happy.

* * *

“I am trying to work.” Somnus said annoyingly as Amelia sat on his desk directly in front of him. 

“Oh really sleepy. I thought you did nothing all day.” Amelia sighed, purposely putting her foot in between his legs. 

Somnus let out a small throaty grunt at that. If this woman was trying to turn him on, she was being fucking successful. Why did she have to interrupt him when he was actually busy for the first time in weeks?! She was evil. 

Somnus tried to keep a straight face as she rubbed the ball of her foot on his growing member. “I can be productive sometimes.” 

“Umm… well, you can have a break for five minutes, can’t you? It’s my break and I wanted to see you.” Amelia smirked as she looked at her lover with lust. 

And Somnus really didn’t need much convincing. He nodded and just sat there as Amelia sat in his lap and rocked herself against him before kissing him with such passion. They had done it in his office before, but late at night never in the middle of the day. Today, he was actually busy so anyone might be dropping by sooner rather than later. But in his hungry state Somnus cared little and kissed her back as hard as he could and placed his hands all over her. He loved it when they did this. When it was just them too. And the way, his glaive kept arching herself into him, purposely making his trousers less comfortable to sit in, she just wanted him too. 

When Somnus couldn’t hold back a moan any longer, Amelia got a twinkle in her eye. She got off of him and knelt on the floor in front of him. Somnus stared at her as she parted his legs and undid his trousers. She took free his cock from tightness and he let out a sigh as she opened her mouth about to wholly take him in... 

Knock, knock.

“Get under there.” Somnus whispered harshly, as Amelia got under his desk. 

Somnus shuffled his chair as far under as he could go without hurting Amelia and allowed the person entry. He knew this was not a good idea. It was even worse of an idea when he saw who it was.

“Cor. Hello, what do you want?” 

“Ideas. I don’t know what to get Ardyn for his birthday.” Cor crossed his arms over his chest, refusing to take a seat. At least his brother-in-law won’t be staying long. 

Before Somnus could answer he felt Amelia take him into her mouth. The Former King gripped his hand into a fist and gulped away the pleasure as she ran her tongue up and down his shaft. This was not good. 

Somnus breathed out and tried to be his normal blunt self when talking to the Marshal., trying to forget about what Amelia was currently doing. “The gift of his mortality or of your actual immortality. That would make his life complete.” 

“Stop being a dick. I am asking you cause he is refusing to let me get him anything this year. Because of that, he hasn’t been hinting at anything I am kind of stuck.” Cor continued to say and he didn’t mention that Somnus had paused briefly. 

That was a good thing. 

“I see.” Somnus nodded, holding back a grunt and resisting the urge to meet Amelia with a thrust. Why was she doing this to him?! He grabbed his chair and said the first thing that popped into his head. “Get him a pet duck.” 

“Do you want a punch in the face.” Cor narrowed his eyes at him.

Fuck! Cerbie. Somnus let out a heavy sigh, at his own foolishness and because he was loving/hating what Amelia was doing to him right now. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to… you know him better than I do.” 

“Umm… I know and that is not necessarily a good thing. He is just so fucking hard to buy for.” 

“Easier than Regis though.” Somnus laughed, trying to mask his pleasure with laughs. Amelia had decided to suck him harder and he didn’t know how much longer he could take this without grabbing onto her hair and forcing her to go faster. But he couldn’t do that because Cor was in here. 

Cor nodded. “Yeah. Right, anyway if you think of anything useful let me know.” 

“Will do.” 

Cor walked back over to the door but before he left he turned back to Somnus and stated. “Oh and Somnus, don’t ever receive a blow job in front of me again.” 

Somnus went wide-eyed as Cor causally walked out of the room not saying another word on the matter. FUCK! Was all Somnus could think as he shuffled back out to let Amelia move. That did not just happen. That did not just fucking happen. 

“Shit. Sorry, Somnus.” Amelia laughed, finally letting Somnus free. 

Somnus tucked himself back into his clothes and stood up. “You were the one who wanted to keep it a secret. Wait here.” 

Somnus rushed through the Citadel passing Prom on the way and asked him if he knew where his dad had gone. Thankfully, Prom had just seen him and pointed him in the direction of Ardyn’s office. Today was just getting better and better. Somnus really hoped his brother was not in there and Cor was waiting for Ardyn to turn up. Because if Ardyn found out what was going on, everything would blow up and it would be out in the open. Amelia wanted to keep it a secret and Somnus had to respect that. 

Somnus didn’t even knock on Ardyn’s door as he rushed into the room and saw Cor sitting on the sofa, flipping through a report. The Founder King quickly scanned the room and he couldn’t see Ardyn anywhere. Thank the fucking Six! Somnus closed the door and apologised as fast as he could for what had happened a little under 10 minutes ago. 

“Cor, I am sorry about that.” 

“It’s not like you haven’t walked in on me and Ardyn before. Don’t worry about it.” Cor said, not looking up from the report. 

“Let’s not talk about that. I would really appreciate if this didn’t go any further. That I am with someone I mean.”

Somnus now deeply regretting what had happened all those years ago when he found out about his brother’s and Cor’s relationship. Somnus didn’t listen to Ardyn’s wishes and went straight to Regis with the information. Now, this was Cor’s opportunity to do the exact same thing to him. Karma was a fucking bitch. Somnus wouldn’t blame Cor if he did as well. But he really wanted to keep this a secret for Amelia. 

Cor closed the report and threw it on the seat next to him. “I am not petty like Ardyn. I won’t say a thing.” 

“Thank you.” Somnus sighed with relief. 

Thinking that was it. Cor would let him go and they would carry on acting like none of this had happened. But Cor carried on talking and the words the Marshal said caught him off guard. 

“I just hope they make you happy, Somnus.” 

“Don’t be nice to me.” 

“I can be nice to my brother-in-law if I want to be.” Cor smirked at Somnus’s response. 

Cor knew that Somnus thought he had a hidden agenda in saying that. But there was none. Cor would be lying if he said that walking in on his brother-in-law getting off with some randomer under the desk was forgiven, but Cor did always try to be nice as he could to Somnus. It all depended on how Somnus had treated Ardyn that would determine if Cor was going to be nice or not. 

“I don’t see why you would want to.” Somnus responded giving Cor wary eyes. 

“Because Somnus, some people actually want you to be happy and believe it or not, Ardyn and I are those people.” 

Somnus doubted that very much. But before he could come out with some snide comment, Ardyn appeared from out of nowhere and made Somnus jump.

“My ears are burning, did someone mention my name?” 

“Yeah, you’re a twat!” Somnus shouted feeling his heart skip a beat. 

“What did I do?!” Ardyn said innocently.

“Nothing Ass Hat.” Cor assured him. 

“Yes, nothing. Got that Marshal.” Somnus said, hoping Cor would keep to his promise. 

“Yes, your Former Majesty.” Cor nodded back and when Somnus left, Cor shook his head at his husband’s puppy dog eyes. Ardyn was so fucking nosy. “No.” 

“Come on tell me! Please!” Ardyn begged, kneeling on the floor hanging onto Cor’s sleeve wanting to the know the secret. It wasn’t fair if Cor knew something about Somnus and he didn’t.

“The Founder King asked me not to say a word. Don’t sulk, you will find out soon enough.”

* * *

“Somnus… do you want me?” Amelia asked as Somnus held her in his arms.

“Yes. Of course, I do.” Somnus replied kissing her head. 

She didn’t understand why. There was still so many things Somnus didn’t know about her. Her being a traitor was one of them. Her keeping Drautos’s identity a secret was another. Her hating on his entire family until a month and a half ago was the third. He would despise her if he discovered any of that. She didn’t want him hating her, but she couldn’t say a word. But the guilt was eating her up and she had to at least give him an idea that he could never truly know her. Not in the way he wanted to anyway. Or the way she wanted to… the way they both wanted. 

Amelia cleared her throat and snuggled up to him more. “I haven’t… I have done bad things. I have done horrible things. Things I don’t think you will be able to get passed.” 

“Don’t tell me then.” 

His response took her off guard and she sat up to look at his face. She couldn’t believe he had said that. “What? Are you saying you don’t want to know?” 

“Whatever you have done, Amelia, I have done so much worse.” Somnus admitted.

“I doubt that.” 

“I burnt hundreds upon hundreds people who were either infected with the starscourge or suspected to be. I slaughtered families and not once did I ever stopped to think of an alternative route.” Somnus said without thinking. He had done a lot worse than that. But he couldn’t keep that from her any longer. He wanted her to know him even the parts of himself he regretted deeply. “Now, who’s done worse?”

“That’s not in the history books.” Amelia blinked not sure how to respond to his honesty. That was a rather shocking revelation. However, she understood that Somnus lived in a different time back then. His actions wouldn’t have been such a big shock back then as it would have been today and that must have been a very long time ago. But what really got her was Somnus’s honesty. Because she couldn’t be honest back. 

“No. It’s not. A lot of things aren’t. But whatever it is you are hiding, I don’t care. If you want to share it with me you can, but you don’t have to. That’s fine.” 

“Thank you.” Amelia kissing him, thinking how could she have been so lucky to have landed herself with him.

But she didn’t deserve him. 


	7. Between a Rock and a Hard Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These chapters just seem to be getting longer. XD
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy :)

“Tell me.” 

“No.” 

“Tell me.” 

“No.” 

“Tell me. Pleasssee!!! I will do whatever you want, please?! I love you so very much and I would really like to know, My Marshal! It would make me ever so happy if you tell me!” Ardyn begged taking hold of Cor’s hand and kissing his fingers every time there was a pause in his words. 

For whatever reason, Cor was refusing to tell him Somnus’s secret and it was driving Ardyn insane. Ardyn had been asking Cor to tell him all week and every time Ardyn asked he was met with the same response. A simple and blunt: No. Ardyn didn’t think that was very fair and decided to use the threat of withholding sex to get what he wanted. And even that did not work. It actually drove Ardyn crazier and he took back his statement and just begged his Marshal hoping that he would annoy Cor so much that he would tell him in a wave of frustration. However, that didn’t happen either and it just peaked Ardyn’s neverending curiosity more and more. He really, really, really, really, really wanted to know what the secret was. 

“Ass Hat, stop asking me.” Cor demanded, not bothering to move his hand away from Ardyn’s lips. It felt nice. 

Ardyn started to whine and shuffled closer to Cor. “Come on he is my brother. I would really like to know.” 

“Yes I know he is your brother and I know you want to know. But I wasn’t meant to find out.” Cor laughed at his husband’s sheer determination to find this out. 

And if Ardyn wanted to find this out because he was concerned for his brother, Cor would tell him. But Ardyn wasn’t concerned he was just being a nosy git. And considering what happened when Somnus found out about their relationship, Cor knew Ardyn would use the information and get revenge on his younger brother. Cor wasn’t about that. He wasn’t going to let Ardyn ruin anything for Somnus even if his brother-in-law didn’t exactly deserve his kindness, Cor was still going to be the mature one here. That meant he had to keep Ardyn in the dark about this subject until Somnus was willing to share what had been going on with him and this person he was seeing. Anyway, Cor didn’t know if the person was a man or a woman. There was no point in the Marshal saying anything because he didn’t really know anything. The lack of information may piss Ardyn off, so it was better if he just kept his mouth shut like he had promised to do. 

However, Cor’s phrasing put a ray of light in Ardyn’s golden eyes and Ardyn smirked at his husband as he squealed with excitement. “Find out?! Oooo what did you find out then, My Marshal!?” 

“No. I am not getting caught out that easily.” Cor shook his head, flicking Ardyn’s hat off his head. 

“Damn!” Ardyn muttered, scowling because his hat had fallen on the floor. This was so not fair. But because Ardyn so wanted to know he tried a different approach. In a sigh, that was meant to sound like one of defeat, Ardyn asked again. “Fine is there any reason for me to be concerned?” 

“No. Now drop it.” Cor replied but when he saw the dissatisfied look on his husband’s face, Cor knew he was wasting his breath. “You aren’t going to drop it are you?” 

“Of course I am not and if you won’t tell me, I will find out myself.”

* * *

Amelia for whatever reason was on guard duty today. It wasn’t like the fucking Crownguard had enough guards themselves, it felt like she was being undermined. It wasn’t like she didn’t respect the guard… well, she just hated them. The majority of the glaive and guard hated each other and it was always interesting when a glaive was forced into guard duty. But lucky for her, the guard had decided to not play pranks today and actually get on with their jobs. Amelia was glad that she wasn’t going to get into any trouble by saying the wrong thing, to the wrong person. But that was the least of her worries. 

No, what was her problem was the fact the Founder King had decided to come and pay her a visit and had her pushed up against the wall, kissing her lips and fiddling with the necklace he had gifted her. Amelia laughed away her fear because if anyone walked by and decided it best they tell the Captain she was fucking dead. “I am busy, Your Former Majesty.” 

“Not for two minutes your not.” Somnus laughed back, planting more greedy kisses on her face. 

Amelia placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away slightly. She gave him a soft smile and whispered at him. “Come on, I know you have work to be getting on with too.” 

“I do. But I would much rather be here with you.” Somnus said, running his hands over her hips.

Amelia would prefer that too if she was honest. But they weren’t free here. They weren’t free to just drop everything and be with each other for a few hours. Well, Somnus might be able to because he is the fucking Founder King and really only the King and the Prince could tell him what to do, but the glaive wasn’t as fortunate as he. She was torn by so many things right now. Even if it was bloody selfish, she had to focus on saving her skin right now. It was becoming difficult to do that when Somnus brushed his lips against her’s again. 

No. 

Amelia kissed him one final time and shook her head and playfully told him to essentially fuck off. “Be off with you before someone sees.” 

Somnus muttered back. “I don’t care if they do.” 

“I gathered. Come on, I am on duty.” 

“Alright, my darling. I will see you later tonight.” Somnus smiled, kissing her hand gently. 

“You certainly will sleepy. I’ll make sure of it. Now off with you.” Amelia recoiled her hand, hitting Somnus on the shoulder to make him get a move on. 

Once he was gone Amelia let herself relax. But she forgot to tuck the gift from her lover back into her shirt.

* * *

When her shift had ended she kept her head down, put her stuff in her locker and was about to go and see Somnus. She hadn’t heard any rumors circulating about her, nor were people whispering when she walked by, that was a good sign. At least Somnus hadn’t gone and got the pair caught. As she was about to leave Nyx got her attention. He invited her to go with him, Crowe and Libertus to a bar to unwind. Amelia was about to give him so bull shit excuse as to why she had to decline his offer, but Nyx’s shocked voice prevented her from doing so. 

“Shit Amelia! Where did you get that?!” Nyx said pointing at the crystal hanging from her neck.

Fuck! 

Amelia looked down and quickly hid it in her clothes before getting defensive. “None of your business!” 

“That looks expensive.” 

“I don’t know how much it costs. Now drop it Ulric!” 

Shit! No one was meant to know she had that. Damn Somnus and his ability to make her lose her senses and make her forget that she had to be careful. Nyx was right, the value of the necklace would be way out of her price range. Way out of a lot of people’s price range. Now, this dummy that was also called Nyx Ulric had seen it. This was not good. 

“I am only asking cause I have never seen you wear that before, is it new?” Nyx said calmly, unsure as to why she was behaving so aggressive towards him. 

“I just said drop it. It’s my private business. Keep out.” Amelia snapped, pushing passed Nyx. 

“Right sorry, sorry.” 

Amelia stopped herself from walking any further. She shouldn’t have been so nasty and Amelia knew she could trust Nyx. He had never let her down so far, despite the fact she had let him down a few times. 

She let out a sigh and said quietly. “It’s new, okay.” 

“You said you didn’t want to talk about it.” Nyx teased, not moving as Amelia turned around to face him.

“I don’t. But I don’t want you to keep banging on about it.” 

“Right. Can I ask you one question though?” Nyx asked carefully. Amelia was not a girly girl. He had seen her wear necklaces in the past, but they were from her home town. He had never seen her wear something so beautiful or expensive as that. Which could only mean one thing… Amelia had an admirer. 

“Sure. Whatever.” Amelia shrugged, if it meant she got to leave quicker, one question wouldn’t hurt. 

“Did you have that before or after your trip with the Founder King?” 

“During.” Amelia watched as the realisation of her words sunk into Nyx’s head and as the look of surprise appeared on his face. The female glaive hit the hero of the glaive in the chest and barked at him. “Now keep your mouth shut or I will shut it for you.” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Nyx smirked, giving her a small bow. 

Nyx was such a fucking prick.

* * *

“Have you two seriously not made up yet?” Noctis asked, having been the only one who had actually finished his dinner out of himself, his dad and grandad. 

The pair had been bickering and snipping at each other all the way through dinner and were hardly focused on the Prince, who’s the grades they were supposed to be talking about. Noct was really one to complain though. His history grades had fallen, thanks to Ardyn, and his dad’s and grandad’s squabbling was preventing him from getting told off. However, the constant snide comments from his grandad and the offended responses from his dad was getting tiring to listen to. 

“No.” Somnus growled, accidentally banging his fork against the table. 

Regis swallowed the piece of fish in his mouth and said in the most respectful tone he could. “Grandfather, I have already said I do not wish to fight with you.” 

Somnus was getting really pissed off with Regis. Somnus had told his grandson for what seemed like the billionth time that it did not matter what his self-made mission was about. The Founder King had tried to put every precaution in place to ensure it went smoothly and so far it hadn’t come back to bite him in the arse yet. There was no reason at all for the King to worry. And if anything unfortunate was to occur Somnus would take the full blame. Also, if Regis found out he would hit the roof and then some. Making deals with the Niffs was stupid but Somnus was so desperate to help Lucis and Regis may not be able to understand that right now. 

Somnus shook his head. “And I am still not going to tell you what I was doing.” 

“I have a right to know. You are aware of that.” 

“And I also have a right to a private life.” 

“I know you were doing something for Lucis. I am sorry to be the one to tell you this, Grandfather, Lucis isn’t your Kingdom anymore, it is mine. I have a duty to protect it more than you do.” 

“Technically, it wasn’t even his to start off with.” Noctis shrugged with a smirk.

That caused Somnus to grow angry. Instead of taking the anger out on Regis he went straight for Noctis and screamed at his youngest grandson. 

“Noctis, shut up!” 

“Don’t you dare tell my son to shut up!” Regis roared back, not wanting Noct to have any involvement with this what so ever. 

“Don’t you dare force me to tell you what I was doing then!”

Noct looked up to the ceiling while his dad and grandad now got into a screaming match with each other. Now, even if Noctis found their bickering entertaining yet tiring, it did not mean he liked the shouting. In fact, he hated it when they screamed at each other and them shouting was slightly his fault. And because neither of them were focused on him, Noct got out his phone and decided to text his uncle to come and save him. 

_ Noctis: _ _ Ardyn, dad and grandad are fighting again. Getting a little bored listening to it.  _

_ Ardyn: _ _ On my way, my dear Noct! _

Noctis put down his phone and his uncle appeared in the chair next to him. Both nephew and uncle lent on their elbows as they watch the King and Former King continue their spat. The pair didn’t even notice that Ardyn was sitting at the dinner table with them. 

“What are they fighting about this time?” Ardyn said nudging Noct’s arm. 

“Same thing as last time. Grandad won’t tell dad what he was doing and they are both getting sick of hearing the same reply.” Noctis huffed wanting Ardyn to stop this for him. 

“Don’t worry Noct, I’ll sort it.” Ardyn nodded. He too was getting annoyed with the endless bickering occurring between the two. They were family after all and they loved each other. They should not be fighting, yes Somnus may have been an idiot and he should confess what he did, but Regis should also have faith in Somnus not to fuck everything up. Ardyn stood up and said in a very loud and controlled voice. “Somnus. Regis. Stop fighting.” 

“Where the fuck did you come from?!” Somnus shouted back. That was the second time in the last few weeks Ardyn’s random appearance scared the crap out of him. By the look on Regis’s face, Ardyn had also frightened him to death as well. 

“Mother. Now, please stop arguing. I highly doubt the poor little Noct wants to hear this and at the dinner table as well.” Ardyn tutted, ruffling Noct’s hair, treating the younger of the group like he was five again.

“Nah, it’s cool.” Noctis said brushing it off.

“You’re right, uncle. I am sorry Noct for shouting.” Regis apologised to his son. It wasn’t fair or right to be shouting about political matters in front of him. 

“It’s okay.” 

“Fine. No more fighting. Bye.” Somnus said before exiting the room. He would much prefer to have a nap and wait for Amelia. He knew why Regis was concerned but could his grandson get off his back for one day? Was that so much to fucking ask? 

Ardyn let out a sigh and rolled his eyes at his younger brother’s behaviour. Sometimes, Somnus acted as bratty as Noctis did, which was really saying something. Considering Somnus hadn’t eaten his food, Ardyn decided he was not about to let that go to waste. He sat down with his nephews and started eating Somnus’s food for him. That was one thing he missed about living in the Citadel, not having to cook. As Ardyn ate he felt a pair of eyes lock on to him. The immortal royal looked up and Regis did not look at all happy. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Ardyn asked with innocence.

“Because I know you know what he was doing while he was away.” Regis said with a hint of venom. Why were Ardyn and Somnus keeping him in the dark on this?

“I do. And… umm… trust me, Reggie, you don’t want to know what he was doing.” 

“Well done uncle Ardyn.” Noctis muttered, not sure whether he should ask to have his pudding in his room or not because his dad did not look at all happy by his uncle’s confession.

* * *

Amelia was so upset. 

She had somehow lost the necklace Somnus and brought her she had no idea where she had placed it. She asked Nyx if he had seen it and he didn’t have a clue. He did offer to help her look for it so the pair went to the lost and found room to see if it was there. Nothing. Amelia couldn’t believe her carelessness. She swore she put it in her locker for the day. But when she returned it was gone. There was no sign of forced entry and she was the only one that knew the code. Despite how upset she was over it she couldn’t ask anyone else to help her. There would be too many questions about ‘how she got it’ or ‘who she got it from’ and revealing her’s and Somnus’s relationship to the rest of the glaives really was not worth the drama. In the end, she decided to just explain to Somnus what had happened and he wasn’t angry. He was actually really touched that the necklace meant so much to her and he promised if she couldn’t find it within the next few days he would buy her a new one. That cheered her up a bit, but she had become attached to that necklace and it wouldn’t be the same. 

Amelia lay on Somnus’s chest as he held her close to him. She loved listening to his heartbeat as he tenderly stroked her shoulder. Sometimes he would fall asleep and Amelia liked hearing him snore. She like just being near him and the feelings she had for him were only growing with each passing day. 

“You don’t need to be upset about the necklace.” Somnus said lightly, holding her a little tighter than before.

“I know I don’t. But it was a gift and I don’t like losing stuff.” Amelia responded, still feeling guilty about it. But she couldn’t tell if she was feeling guilty about the necklace or her affair with Somnus and that she had been lying to him and deceiving him since before this all started. 

“Nor do I.” Somnus grumbled thinking about Lucis and his pointless fights with Regis. He just wanted this war to end now. “All lost things are found eventually though.” 

“I am not so sure about that.” 

“What do you mean?” 

Amelia lifted her head up as Somnus looked down at her. She let out a soft sigh and held onto his arm. The glaive couldn’t help but express herself to the Former King anymore. He was… he had changed her mind about so many things. “I lost my family in this war. I won’t be getting them back.”

“I’ve lost family too. It hurts doesn’t it?” Somnus replied, placing his hand to her face to give her comfort.

“Yeah. It’s not just losing the people that hurts. It’s when you know there is no one left to care about you any longer. That one hurts a lot.” 

Somnus couldn’t disagree with her on that one. Seeing his children and his grandchildren die, it hurt like hell. But losing the ones that the ancient King was closest too hurt more. And when Regis died… that was going to be the biggest blow to them all. Regis and Noctis were his favorite grandchildren and he didn’t want to lose them. Just like he didn’t want to lose this woman either. 

The Founder King gave her a soft smile. “Amelia. I care about you.” 

“I care about you too.” Amelia whimpered as tears streamed down her face. 

“Why are you crying?” Somnus asked a little worried. 

“Because… you care.” 

“I will always care about you. Until the day I die.” Somnus promised kissing her sweetly. 

That just made Amelia cry more. Because of what she was doing to him. She could no longer deny her true feelings for this man. She loved him. She really loved him and she didn’t want to hurt him anymore.

* * *

“Why are you smiling?” Cor asked as Ardyn sat down beside him with a massive cat-like grin on his face. 

“What have you done now dad?” Prompto questioned, wondering who he was going to have to make Ardyn apologise too this time.

Ardyn let out a small chuckle and ran his fingers along the back of Cor’s neck. “I haven’t done a thing. I am smiling because I know what Somnus’s secret is.” 

“What’s uncle Som’s secret?” Prompto asked excitingly. 

Cor was not so excited. He really did not want Ardyn ruining this for Somnus. Cor lent forward and gave his husband a stern look as a warning. “Ardyn.” 

“What? I think it is sweet he is in love.” Ardyn assured his husband smiling away. 

“Awww, he’s in love!” 

“Yes, he is my Sunbeam.” 

“Ardyn, I don’t think it’s love.” 

That made Ardyn laugh. No matter what the differences were between himself and Somnus they had lived in each other’s pockets for a very long time. Somnus was always the first to guess, other than Cor, when Ardyn was about to lose it and Ardyn knew when Somnus went head over heels for someone. There was no doubt in Ardyn’s mind that was what was happening. “Oh, My Marshal, Somnus falls in love faster than it takes the average person to make a slice of toast. It is 100%, love.” 

“Yeah, and how did you find out that he is with someone?” Cor questioned, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not.

“I like using my daemonic powers.” Ardyn smiled brightly leaving it at that. 

What really happened was that Ardyn was getting fed up with not knowing this secret and decided that following his brother around the Citadel was a good use of his time. And Somnus was bloody boring. All he did was either sleep, eat, train or do work. However, Ardyn did not let his boredom get the better of him he stuck it out all day until he saw a glaive run into his brother’s arms. Ardyn didn’t get to look at the glaive’s face, all he knew was that the glaive was female and Somnus was smitten with her. For once Ardyn thought it best not to be nasty to his younger brother and allowed him to be blissfully unaware he now knew the secret. Of course, Somnus would not have the pleasure of that for long. Ardyn was still and would always be his annoying daemonic big brother, and irritating Somnus was one of his favorite jobs! 

“Dad do you know who it is?!” 

“I am afraid I don’t Prom. For the time being anyway.”

“No. Don’t you go poking your nose in.” Cor ordered trying to forget what had happened last week. Just to make it clear that Ardyn was not to use their son to do his digging for him Cor also told Prom he wasn’t allowed to either. “Let Somnus tell people in his own time. Neither of you are to force it out of him.” 

“Oh my darling, you don’t have to force it out of him. Somnus will gladly do that himself. To be honest I am surprised he hasn’t yet.” That wasn’t like Somnus at all. Somnus would have at least told him by now… This was very strange. 

“Look just be nice to him.” 

“I am nice.” 

“Dad. No your not.”

* * *

“What? I am busy.” Amelia growled, closing the Captain’s door behind her. She really did not want to speak to this man today. 

“You mean in looking for this.” 

Amelia looked at what Drautos was holding and her heart stopped. That was the necklace Somnus had given her. Oh no. No, no, no… fuck! He knew. He fucking knew. Amelia stood still very uncertain of how he was going to react. She knew she put it in her locker. The fucking bastard must have taken it out! When she looked at his face he looked angry. That was just Drautos, but he looked very impatient and disappointed in her. Amelia still didn’t move when he arose from his chair and walked around the desk with her necklace still in hand. 

“You stupid girl. Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” 

“That’s mine, give it back.” Amelia spat the first words that came to mind. Like he was ever going to listen to her. 

Drautos sat on the edge of his desk and placed it back in his pocket. “No. You are going to answer some questions first.” 

“No, I am not.” 

“Excuse me?” Drautos sneered back at her in a deadly tone.

Amelia just didn’t care. She already made a promise to herself that she wouldn’t hurt Somnus anymore. Doing whatever Drautos wanted was hurting him. She couldn’t hurt the man she loved and even though she had no idea what the Captain was going to do to her, she allowed her mouth to have full control, she knew she was defending Somnus. That was the important thing. Because you don’t hurt the people you love. 

“I said, Captain. No, I’m fucking not!” 

Drautos just laughed in her face. “What are you trying to prove here, Pretium?” 

“That I am not helping you anymore. I’m done. Go fuck yourself.” 

“You are even stupider than I first thought. Are you really going against me, for him! One of the people who let your home burn?!” 

“He didn’t want to let it burn!” Amelia shouted back. Completely unable to sense the danger radiating off the unhinged traitor. “He didn’t want any of this to happen! And I am not letting you hurt him, or his family anymore.” 

“What, do you think the Founder King of Lucis shares your affections?!” Drautos half laughed, half shouted at this girl’s weak mind.

“Yeah, I do.” Amelia nodded back. 

She hadn’t told Somnus that she loved him yet, nor had he dropped the L bomb on her, but the way they spoke to each other, the way he comforted her, how he never judged her… that was love. She had never seen Somnus act towards anyone like that before. So yeah, she thought he did. What did that matter anyway, she didn’t have to prove that to him. She didn’t have to prove it to anyone. It was her business and as far as Amelia was concerned Titus Drautos no longer had any right to know what she was doing. 

“He is a selfish bastard who doesn’t care about you! He doesn’t care about anyone. Just like his grandson and brother!” Drautos roared, moving away from the desk and closer to Amelia.

Amelia stood her ground. She didn’t back away, instead, she used every last piece of strength she had in her being to tell him exactly what was going to happen. “No! It’s you who doesn’t care! It’s you who sold our country out to the enemy, not he or the King! And guess what, I am gonna tell him. I am going to tell him exactly what has been going on!” 

Drautos’s face hardened at the threat and he stopped walking towards her. Was she truly, utterly that thick? Did this glaive honestly think her word would mean anything? Because it wouldn’t. And even if it did, she was forgetting one very important thing. She was in on this too. She just needed reminding of that. “You do that Amelia, and I will be taking you down with me.” 

“I don’t care.” 

Because lying to Somnus was something she did not want to do anymore. It would probably tear Somnus’s heart apart to learn of what she had been doing but it would tear his heart apart more if she allowed Drautos to murder the King and the Prince. Amelia knew he would do that. Drautos was going to do that at some point and someone had to stop him. Her mind made up, she went for the door, ready to run for her life, knowing full well Drautos would try and silence her. But he didn’t get out his weapon. He didn’t put the building into lockdown so it would make the task of ending her so much easier and quicker. Instead, he said something that sent shivers down her spine. And she knew he was deadly serious. 

“You care about Nyx though.” 

“You wouldn’t dare.” Amelia gulped, Nyx couldn’t get hurt because of her. 

“Do not underestimate me!” Drautos growled darkly. 

Drautos warped over to her, placing his forearm to her neck and pinned her to the wall. He got out a dagger and held it to her stomach, digging the tip of it into the fabric of her clothes. Amelia tried to shake him off, but he was far too strong for her. It looked as if something had possessed the man and his eyes were filled with murderous intent. He was not about to let her go. To stop Amelia from struggling, he dug the knife a little deeper so that the blade was now touching her skin. To ensure she didn’t get cut, Amelia was forced to say still as Drautos continued to threaten her. 

“You care about your weak lover and his pathetic family, don’t you? You care about what remains of Lucis?! Because if you say, anything girl, I will have Niflheim destroy everything. All it takes is one call from me and everything you care about will turn to ashes and dust. Do you understand me!” 

“Yes! Yes, let me go!” Amelia choked out. Her heart was beating fast and she knew for certain this man would kill her if she didn’t comply. He could make her death look like an accident, he had done it to some the glaive before. There was nothing stopping him from doing it to her. 

Drautos used the same dark tone but stopped shouting. “From now on, you are going to tell me everything you know about His Former Majesty. You are going to remain in his good favor and you are going to have his undying trust and you will keep in line. If you fail to do so, you and this city will not see the next sunrise. Have you got that!” 

“YES! I GET IT!”

Amelia gulped when Drautos finally let her go. He moved away from her and threw the necklace at her. 

“Good girl. Have your trinket back. Do not ever think you can cross me again girl. If that thought ever crosses your mind again, it will be the last thing you think of.”

With that he let her go and Amelia got out of there as fast as she could. She couldn’t go to Somnus now. If she told him about Drautos, Insomnia would die. Just like all those Niff soldiers that were murdered because of her. She couldn’t have any more blood on her hands. Amelia had no choice but to submit it was tearing her apart. If she wanted Nyx alive, Insomnia alive, and Somnus’s family alive, if she wanted to stay alive she had to do what Drautos had asked of her. 

Why did she have to fall in love?

* * *

“Go away.” Somnus told his brother who was staring at him with glee. 

It didn’t surprise Somnus that Ardyn had found out. The Founder King was a little disappointed that he hadn’t found out sooner and that he hadn’t gone running to Regis yet to get revenge. Cor probably had something to do with the latter. Astrals knew why the Marshal was being kind to him though. 

Ardyn lent on his hands and smiled. “Which Glaive?” 

“I am not telling you.” 

“You are so boring. I can make a very well educated guess to who it is though.” 

“Piss off.” 

Ardyn let out a random high pitched squealing noise, hitting the table in front of him. “I think it is adorable.” 

“I think you should go and drown yourself.” Somnus replied bluntly. 

“Charming as ever, what glaive Pretium sees in you I will never know.” Ardyn let a small chuckle out before talking with more sensitivity than before. “On a more serious note though, I am glad to see you happy. I do mean that.” 

“Why? Why are you saying that?” Somnus asked, knowing that Ardyn was only saying thi because he was excited. It wasn’t because he was happy for him. Well, he might be, their rivalry was so deep that Somnus didn’t trust Ardyn when he started acting nice when they weren’t in the middle of a crisis. He was right not to either. 

“Because you deser… Because everyone has a right to be happy.” 

“I don’t deserve it though, do I. Not in your eyes. Not after everything I put you through, you don’t think I deserve to be happy.” 

There was a brief pause where the pair didn’t say a word. That just confirmed Somnus’s words. Ardyn didn’t need to reply. That was okay. But the pause made Somnus think. Ardyn was right. He didn’t deserve this. He didn’t deserve to have this wonderful woman with him. He didn’t deserve to love her. Not after the mass burnings, mass killings, not after manslaughtering Aera, not after killing and imprisoning Ardyn, not for taking what wasn’t his. Not to mention all the other crimes he had committed since than. All of that would have to come out soon. When it did… Amelia wouldn’t want to stay with him. The last person Somnus married didn’t. She fled as fast as she could. He couldn’t subject her to that knowledge. But he couldn’t keep that from her either. 

Doubt started to cloud the Founder King’s mind on whether he should continue with this or not. He wanted to, but it wouldn’t be fair on Amelia to be stuck with him when she could meet someone else who didn’t bare burdens as large as his own. Why was this only just fucking crossing his mind now?!

“That’s why I didn’t say it.” Ardyn finally said, giving full confirmation as to why he paused.

“I don’t think me being completely truly honestly sorry will ever heal what happened between us.” 

“No. I don’t think it will.” 


	8. Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got around to posting the next chapter!!!
> 
> Hope you all enjoy :)

“So, you are married to a member of my royal guard. And he now is going out with a member of my glaive.” Regis breathed out after his uncle had decided to get revenge on his little brother. 

“Yes. That about sums it up.” Ardyn smiled brightly. Oh, revenge was sweet. He knew he was going to get back at Somnus one day. 

Regis shook his head in a disapproving manner. Why did they act like children towards each other? Sometimes it got a little tiring and Regis was very slowly beginning to lose his patience with the pair. The only bright side he could take away from this was that his grandfather was happy despite the fact he was probably going to stab Ardyn for this later… Regis often found himself questioning the merits of being King, and dealing with his immortal grandfather and uncle was certainly not one of them. 

The King turned around and called out to his Sheild. “Clarus do you want to sleep with anyone on the council? Because if you do that will make a full set!” 

“No thank you, Regis.” Clarus called back, a little disturbed. 

Ardyn laughed and began to fiddle with one of the ornaments on Regis’s desk. “Just think Reggie, you might actually get a grandmother by the way Somnus’s relationship is going.” 

Regis narrowed his eyes at Ardyn’s irritating behaviour and tried to ignore what he was getting at. “I know you only told me this to get revenge.” 

“Might of had something to do with it.” 

“You’re such a petty man. And if he stabs you for telling me, I won’t stop him.” 

“Fair enough. I know I am petty. Cor has already told me this.” Ardyn continued to smile, greatly annoying Regis as he was still moving the ornament about. 

Regis let out a breath of annoyance and placed his hand on the object to tell Ardyn to stop what he was doing before removing the object from Ardyn’s reach. “Good. Anyway, let’s get on with these letters. I won’t be finishing fo through them until midnight at this rate.”

* * *

Prom was very annoyed at Ardyn for what he had said to his uncle. So much so, Prompto decided to give Ardyn the silent treatment as punishment for his unkind words. Prompto understood that his dad was still extremely hurt and upset by what had happened in the past but he had no right to say that Somnus didn’t deserve to happy because of it. Ardyn had him and Cor, so it was selfish to say that directly to his brother! The young prince only found out that this had been said because his dads were arguing about it last night. Because of that Prom had decided to apologise to on behalf of his father. But Ardyn was still going to say sorry, or Prom was not goi ng to talk to him, plain and simple. 

“Uncle Somnus! Hey, wait up!” Prompto called out after his uncle as he saw him walking down the hall. Once Prom caught up with him, he decided to get straight to the point. “Hey, I told dad off for being a prick to you. He is supposed to be coming to say sorry.” 

“You didn’t have to do that.” Somnus shook his head, deciding that he didn’t really want to be having this conversation with Prom and started to walk away from him. 

“Yeah, I did. Uncle Somnus? What’s wrong?” Prom quickly followed. 

A lot of things. Somnus reflected on his older brother’s words and he was beginning to agree with him. It was true that people could change but Somnus considered himself to be way past that. He was still an evil nasty brat to Ardyn whenever he got the chance and more often than not, Ardyn didn’t deserve the verbal abuse he threw at him. His brother didn’t deserve anything that Somnus did to him. As a consequence of the Founder King’s actions, Ardyn hated him and probably no longer saw any value in him. If his own brother thought that, then Amelia didn’t deserve to put up with someone like him. Yes, Somnus loved her but he didn’t deserve the love in return. 

Somnus let out a sigh. “To be honest Prom, I think you’re dad is right.” 

“No! He isn’t! You do deserve to be happy.” 

“You just think everything is sunshine and roses Prompto. That’s not what the world is like. It’s hard. Sometimes you do things you regret and other times you do bad things that you enj…” Somnus trailed off after he snapped at Prom. This wasn’t his nephew’s fault. The old King cleared his throat and spoke to him in a more civil way “The point is, happiness is a gift. I don’t deserve that gift.” 

“You do. Everyone does.” Prom shook his head, rejecting his uncle’s words. 

That only caused Somnus to snap again. He stopped in his tracks and turned to face his nephew. “Really? So Emperor Aldercapt, getting the crystal would make him happy. That would put everyone in Insomnia, and the world, in mortal danger. That’s not right. He doesn’t deserve that happiness. Or what about mass murderers? What makes them happy is ending people’s lives, and that is not deserved to the victims or to their families. Bahamut getting your dad and Noctis to kill each other for his own sick gain, would make him happy. That wouldn’t make you happy. That would destroy our family.” 

“Somnus… that’s not...” 

“Do you get it now Prom? People like me do not deserve to be happy. Me being happy is not a good thing. I don’t deserve it. I just don’t.” 

Somnus stormed away after that. He had to find Amelia. They needed to speak now.

* * *

Amelia was so stuck. Now she had literally found herself in a life and death situation. If she continued this affair with Somnus he would get his heart torn to pieces by her actions but if she didn’t and if she didn’t have his complete trust his heart would still be torn to bits. The Glaive knew the Captain was not joking. He was a very literal person and she shouldn’t have ever gotten involved. She couldn’t tell Somnus about any of this. Fire would rain down on his city and she would die knowing that Somnus hated her. She didn’t want Somnus to hate her. She wanted him to love her. She wanted to love him and just be normal. Not betray her country or her King anymore. Just be with Somnus. She wasn’t going to get that with Drautos around. She wasn’t ever going to be free like she was when it was just her and Somnus on that wonderful trip. Running away wasn’t an option either. Somnus would never leave his Kingdom, not with the King in a bad way. If she ran, there was nothing stopping Drautos putting all the blame on her about the underlining treachery within the glaive. Why did she… Ahhhh! She made herself so angry. 

But…

Wait! 

She could play Drautos at his own game. Beat that man at his own fucking sick twisted game. What if she remained with Somnus and fed the Captain false information? That way she would still be on Somnus’s good side and Drautos couldn’t accuse her of anything. Then over time, she could gain both of their trust and once Drautos no longer thought she would betray him, she could tell Somnus exactly what had been going on. Yeah, she might go to prison for that but it would be better than watching a whole city burn when so many towns, villages, and people have done so. There had been too much bloodshed already, it was pointless spilling any more. 

Right. Now all she had to do was find the Founder King. 

She thought her luck was changing, as she walked through the halls looking for her lover, it would appear he was already looking for her. 

“Amelia we need to talk.” Somnus said as he quickly approached her. 

“Yeah, I know.” Amelia nodded. Right, she could do this. 

Somnus breathed out, rubbing the back of his neck really not wanting to do this. “Look something has been…” 

“I love you.” 

“What?” 

“Oops did that just come out of my mouth? I love you, Somnus Lucis Caelum.” Amelia repeated what she had said. 

None of that was a lie. She was madly in love with this man and she was trying to protect him, his family, herself and this city from complete chaos. Maybe it was time that they admitted their feelings to each other. She didn’t want to keep it a secret anymore, Drautos already knew and it would help her in bringing that man down if they went public, as it would b harder for him to corner her for information. Somnus loved her too, right? He had nearly said it like 20 times already and now she had done it first. 

However, Somnus didn’t say anything. He just stood there in silence not sure how to react. That was all he ever wanted to hear her say. That was all he wanted to say to her. But could he really do this to her? She was a gobby cow most of the time and he saw beauty in it. But… he was certain someone more worthy of her would see that too. And for her benefit, more than anyone else’s, he had to let her go. At the same time, all he wanted to do was repeat the words back to her, hold her in his arms and kiss her. He couldn’t do that... 

“Somnus?” Amelia questioned, pulling him from his thoughts. 

“Give me a minute.” Somnus ordered, not knowing whether he should just tell her what had to happen or leave. 

“A minute? Why what’s going on?” Amelia asked confused as to why he wouldn’t say it back. Before she could ask him again, the ancient King warped out of there was fast as he could. Forcing the now panicked and concerned glaive to shout out. “Somnus! Where are you going? Somnus!”

* * *

Amelia tried her best to look for Somnus. Not many people knew about their affair and until she found out why he had outright abandoned her in the middle of the corridor she didn’t want anyone knowing. She even walked in on his quarters and office unannounced and he wasn’t in there. She didn’t understand it. She knew that he loved her. So why clam up and run as soon as she said it to him? It was cowardly in her opinion and outright rude. But his rudeness was what she fell in love with along with his mean charm. But leaving her in the lurch like that was not on. Amelia bumped into Prom and he didn’t have a clue where he was either. Apparently, His Majesty and His Grace were also on the hunt for Somnus Lucis Caelum and the man had simply vanished! On her search for her missing lover, she came across the last person who she wanted to see. 

“Trouble in paradise.” Drautos said plainly, finding her panicked state amusing. 

“Fuck off! You hear me fuck off!” Amelia shouted back in retaliation she didn’t have time for him she had to find Somnus. 

Drautos just sighed. “I told you what he was like. You didn’t listen to me.” 

“I should have never listened to you in the first place.” Amelia growled not sure why she was still conversing with him. He was poison, pure poison. 

“Do you want to shout that any louder, because you know what happens if you do.” Drautos warned, trying to remain calm at this glaive’s aggravating tone. He really thought he had wasted all his time on this woman now. 

Amelia shook her head in disgust. He was a complete arsehole who had no regrraud for anyone but for himself. And the sad thing about all of this, she almost felt sorry for him. Amelia would have pitied the man if he hadn’t threatened to murderer her less than a few days ago. Then again, he would probably find her pity amusing. He was that twisted and sick in the head… that Amelia didn’t even know what to expect from him anymore. But her disgust was overclouding her judgment and she started to run her mouth off at him again. 

“I don’t get you. You want to save your home right?! You are doing the exact opposite. You are undermining yourself, you idiot!” 

The Captain seemingly ignored her outburst and spoke to her flatly. “Amelia, I told you to keep in his Former Majesty’s good favor.” 

“I am! You don’t know what’s going on, so keep out of it!” 

Drautos laughed. His tone turned to one that was as cutting as a razor’s edge. “I know more then you think. You aren’t the only person who is helping me, you stupid girl. Your little affair with our Founder King, I knew about that as soon as you got back. You know your options, listen to me or die. And if you don’t opt for the former, I will find out.” 

“You are evil! You are nothing but pure evil!” Amelia shouted, no longer caring for the consequences. 

“Yes, and I am the Captain of the Kingsglaive and your His Former Majesty’s whore.” 

“Shut up! I hate you! You fucking bastard! I hate you!” 

“You hate him too!!!! I want to join the ‘Hate Drautos Club!!!’” Ardyn gasped appearing out of nowhere with a smile on his face. 

Both Captain and Glaive jumped at His Graces sudden appearance and that only caused the daemon to laugh louder. Amelia gave Drautos a semi-alarmed look as the pair had no idea how much the royal had actually heard. For both their sakes, Ardyn better have only heard Amelia scream how much she hated Drautos. Otherwise, death was going to be considered a blessing on both their parts. Amelia just stared at her Captain so he could get them out of this fucked up situation and fast. 

Drautos pushed down his rage at the very insulting comment and politely responded, remaining calm the entire time. “Good afternoon, Your Grace.”

“Hello. Now, what what is all this shouting about?” Ardyn questioned, looking at Amelia. 

Amelia breathed out knowing she had to say something. “The Captain is making me do a mission I would rather not fucking do.” 

“Sorry, my dear. As much as it pains me to say this, I am with Drautos on this one. We all have to do things we hate. For example, I hate talking to him, I still have to do it.” Ardyn said in a painful tone pointing towards Drautos. 

“Thank you, your Grace.” Drautos said under his breath, finding it increasingly difficult not to stab him. 

Ardyn had been searching the hallways and corridors for his very well hidden little brother. All Ardyn wanted to do was apologise to him for taking revenge against Somnus and to tell him that he genuinely regretted telling Regis about his new relationship with Amelia. (Cor might have also had something to do with the apology) It wasn’t the right thing to do and Ardyn knew that now. On Ardyn’s travels, he happened to hear the argument kick-off between Drautos and Amelia. Because he was nosy, and because he wanted to properly meet Amelia, he decided to intervene. And now he wanted nothing more to get away from Drautos as quick as possible. Before he got into some serious trouble for being incredibly rude to the Captain of the Kingsglaive. (Not like Ardyn really cared but he could do without the fight with his nephew today)

“Anyway, Amelia, I would like to borrow you for a moment, that won’t be a problem will it?” Ardyn asked.

“Nope. Not at all.” Amelia smiled back, knowing how much accepting His Grace’s invitation would piss her commanding officer off. 

“Excellent. Bye Captain.” Ardyn said with joy walking down the hall was he gestured for Amelia to follow him. Once Ardyn knew they were out of hearing range, Ardyn started to make some light conversation. “I don’t know how or why any of you glaives put up with him. I simply can not stand that man.” 

“Why is that? Your Grace.” Amelia said carefully trying to hide her smile. At least one of the royals was smart. 

“Do not bother with all that title nonsense. You are going out with my little brother, so therefore you get to call me Ardyn. And umm… I don’t know. I have always held a very strong dislike for that man.” 

“You’re not the only one.” 

“Oh, I like you. Now, I wish to talk to you about my baby brother.” 

“Did he come crying to you than?” Amelia huffed, speaking before she thought again. Great… this was a great start to the conversation.

Ardyn raised an eyebrow at her. “Crying? Oh, no. I haven’t spoken to him for two days. Did something happen?” 

“I don’t think he will like it if I talk to you about him.” Amelia said, hoping that might save her the pain of this conversation.

Ardyn opened Somnus’s office door, knowing full well his brother would not be in there and allowed Amelia to walk in first. “You are very correct, my dear. However, when Somnus and my husband talk, they only ever talk about five things. My son, His Highness, His Majesty, Lucis, and my welfare. Now, it only seems fair that I get to discuss his welfare with you.” 

Ardyn sat down in Somnus’s chair and gestured for Amelia to sit opposite him. The royal rested his arms against the table and waited for a few moments for Amelia to respond to him. When she didn’t, Ardyn gave her a soft smile. 

“I don’t bite you know. If you would like some insurance, I promise, any think you say will not leave this room.” 

“Sure.” Amelia mumbled back.

Ardyn laughed back. “No wonder my brother likes you. He loves playing with fire. The problem is he isn’t the one that gets burnt.” 

_ He might do this time… _ Amelia thought to herself. The way she saw it she had two options right now. Ask to leave and risk the bumping into Drautos again. Or she could stay here until Somnus got back so she could discover what exactly was wrong with him. Because His almighty Founder King, Somnus Lucis Caelum offended her, she was going to equally annoy him by disclosing information to his older brother. 

Amelia shrugged, acting like it meant nothing to her. “I told him I loved him and he warped away from me as fast as he could with his tail between his legs.” 

Ardyn nodded. “Umm… my brother is a strange one.” 

“No kidding.”

“I am afraid I might have something to do with that reaction but I shouldn’t worry, Amelia. I know for a fact he loves you.” 

“Not by that reaction.” 

“Oh my dear, Somnus Lucis Caelum maybe an immortal ancient King, but he is still human. I have known him all his life and I know when he is in love. Somnus and I may not get on, but I can tell that you make him happy. Everyone has a right to that. You seem, from what I have heard, more than a match for him.” 

“You don’t even know me. Do any of you royals even take the time to know the people you are working for them?” Amelia snapped in an offensive tone. Yeah, so what if she was being rude when His Grace was trying to help her, she didn’t care. None of this was Ardyn’s business, it wasn’t even Drautos’s business. Yet, somehow these two men had decided to poke their noses in. Well, at least Ardyn wasn’t threatening her… yet. He would when he discovered the truth. So what was the point in being nice if it was all going to fall apart anyway? 

Ardyn breathed out in acceptance of her words. She was right none of them really knew who was working for them. “No. I will admit I don’t. For example, the only reason why I met Cor was because of my nephew’s stupidity and because the Marshal decided to be an idiot and fight an immortal giant.” 

“Maybe you should get to know who is working for you before assume you know them.” 

“Recruitment isn’t my department. Now, I will send someone to fetch my annoying spec of a brother and while we wait, you ask me anything you like about him.” 

“Anything?” Amelia questioned, a little shocked Ardyn would sell out his own brother. 

“Anything. From my understanding, he is in love with you and you love him back. If you both decide that you want to continue this, we’re going to be family. So yes, anything.”

* * *

“What do you want, Ardyn?” Somnus let out an angry growl as he walked into his office. 

When he walked in the last thing he expected to see was his brother and Amelia laughing and chatting away to each other. The moment Somnus saw his glaive, he wanted to leave. He had been successfully hiding from her for most of the day, and now she was in his private space. Why was Ardyn just a nosy fucking prick! 

“Ah, Somnus there you are.” Ardyn smiled brightly, before rising from the chair to walking over to his brother. “I was just talking to Amelia here and by the way she has my stamp of approval.” 

“You are too kind Ardyn.” Amelia smiled back, also standing up. 

“Only to the people I like. Now, I will let you sort things out.” 

Ardyn vanished and left the King and Glaive alone to sort their issues out. Apart from Somnus didn’t want Ardyn to leave him. Because if Ardyn was here, he might be able to talk Somnus out of making one of the biggest mistakes of his existence. But Ardyn wasn’t here and Somnus didn’t think he deserved to be with Amelia. That was his mind made up. 

“What were you talking about?” Somnus asked, knowing the answer already. 

“You mostly. Your brother doesn’t seem that bad.” Amelia replied walking closer to Somnus. 

“Well, he is.” Somnus grumbled, walking past her so she couldn’t touch him. 

Amelia quickly turned to face him, completely clueless to why he was acting this way. It hurt. It really hurt that he was giving her the cold shoulder. “Somnus, what’s wrong? What have I done? All I said was that I love you.” 

“I don’t love you.” Somnus lied bluntly. 

Amelia laughed shaking her head. “Don’t lie. I just had a massive chat with your brother! He told me how long it takes for you to fall in love, so don’t come at me with that bullcrap.” 

“He’s lied to you then.” Somnus said removing all emotion from his voice. This was for the best. “Because I don’t love you, Amelia.” 

“Stop lying!” Amelia shouted back.

“I am not. Listen to me. It was just sex. I don’t love you and I never have done.” 

“But you said…” 

As Somnus cut her off, his voice started to rise. He was treating her like he had done on the first day they met. All he wanted was for her to be happy, and she wouldn’t be happy with him for long. “What? That I cared! That I care about you?! I would have said anything for us to carry on sleeping together. That was all this was sex! Sex! I don’t want you. And coming back here, sneaking around just made me realise that.” 

“Is this because I said I wanted to keep it a secret! I am sorry if I have feelings and I care what people think!!” Amelia screamed, feeling her heart torn apart. Nevermind the fact Somnus doing this to them, he was be putting her life on the line… and she loved him! She really loved him and it was so painful hearing him say these things. 

“No. This is because I don’t love you. I don’t care about you. And I don’t want this inappropriate union to last any longer. Before you run your mouth at me, do you want to know why I chose you? I chose you because it was easy. You were easy. That is why I slept with you!” 

In floods of tears, Amelia smacked Somnus around the face as hard as she possibly could. How dare he say that to her! She didn’t care if he was the Founder King, she didn’t! Why would he say something so nasty and cruel!? Completely heartbroken, she spat in his face and screamed at him before leaving: 

“Fuck You!” 

All Somnus did was stand there and watched her leave.

* * *

“You’re an idiot.” 

“Go away.” Somnus said sadly as he walked down the hallway. 

Ardyn took hold of his brother’s arm and yanked him so that they were facing each other before scolding him. “She loves you! This is the first chance to make yourself happy and you have ruined it.” 

“I don’t deserve it Ardyn. I don’t deserve her.” Somnus replied, pulling himself away from Ardyn’s hold, keeping his tears in so Ardyn didn’t see him upset.

“You think breaking her heart is the right thing to do?! It’s not!” Ardyn screamed and when Somnus gave him nothing back, Ardyn nodded extremely appalled by his brother’s behaviour. “No, you’re right. You don’t deserve her. Because she deserves someone who isn’t going to do that to her. Yes, I know what happened I saw her crying about what you said. That was horrible. So yes, I hope she finds someone who will treat her with more respect than you did.” 

“So do I.” Somnus agreed, completely regretting doing that. 

But he didn’t think he had another option. She could hate him for being nasty and selfish, or she could hate him for finding out all the pain and torture he had caused. Somnus did not want to be hated for the latter. No matter how much it pained him to lie and say all those unforgivable things. It was for the best… wasn’t it? When Somnus looked up, Ardyn had gone and that was when Somnus started to cry. Any guard or glaive that walked passed knew better than to try and help him. The Founder King walked to his quarters alone, regretting everything and wept away his pain. He loved her so much and now he had lost her… and he had no else to blame but himself.

* * *

Amelia placed the necklace Somnus had given her down on Drautos’s desk and didn’t look at the Captain as she spoke. “You were right.” 

“I know.” Drautos said calmly picking the necklace up and putting it in his desk.

Amelia was so distraught when Somnus shouted at her. She really… she really thought he loved her. A small part of her was telling her that he didn’t mean any of that. He was only saying it to protect himself. When she ran into Ardyn in floods of tears he told her the exact same thing. But he also told her, that Amelia didn’t have to put up with Somnus’s cruel and nasty words and that he would try and talk to Somnus about it. But Amelia didn’t see any point in that. Because if he had the capability to say that to her face, then at least some of it must be true. What did that matter anyway… she was going to have to sell him out and tear his heart into two. All of this got her thinking… maybe neither of them had a heart. It was all just what Somnus had said sex that got out of hand. She might as well do her job and stick to the plan. That’s why she was here in the Captain’s office in shame. She never thought she would ever do this but now that she didn’t have Somnus… Insomnia could burn for all she cared. 

“What do you want to know?” Amelia asked, not saying that she was sorry or that she was wrong. But her tone of voice said it all. 

“Nothing.” 

“What?” Amelia asked in confusion. 

“You disobeyed me. I told you to keep in his good favour. You failed.” Drautos than got a file from out of his desk and carefully placed it in front of her. In the calmest tone, Amelia had ever heard this twisted man use, he stated. “Tomorrow, you will be going out with regiment five to the Duscae region. You will be going across enemy lines to get information. You won’t be coming back to Insomnia.”

Amelia opened her mouth knowing full what he meant. She placed her hands on the desk and started pleading for her life. “I am sorry. Please, Captain. Please, I’ll do whatever you want. Please.” 

“I want you to go to the Duscae region.” 

“I could still tell everyone, you know. I have what less than half a day. That is enough time to get your sorry arse fired, locked up, and executed by probably His Grace!” Amelia said trying to get a hold of herself. She didn’t want to die. She was willing to do whatever it took to ensure that she would survive. 

And Drautos just laughed in her face. 

“Do it then. But this time you haven’t got His Former Majesty’s protection, and who are they going to believe? Me, a well respected and trusted War commander. Or you. The Founder King’s former whore? My money isn’t on the latter.” Drautos continued to laugh as he watched Amelia’s face dropped. He was not worried in the slightest that she would say a word. Because if she was going to she would have told that stupid ancient King by now. Nothing had changed and nothing was going too. “I’ll see you at 5 am in the courtyard. It’s not been a pleasure knowing you. Now get out.”

* * *

Amelia had her foot on the truck. She knew what would happen when she got on. Her’s and the other 6 people traveling with her would be dead in the coming days. She wanted to scream and warn them all, but knowing her luck the truck was probably fill up with a toxic gas that would suffocate them all if she said a word. The driver… she knew he was working for Drautos. None of them were getting out of here alive. She could try an escape but she feared that would be impossible. Just as she was accepting her fate and tried to pull herself up to get in, Nyx came from behind her and pulled her back to the ground. He hugged her and said a cheery voice. 

“Thanks.” 

“What for?” Amelia was a little in a daze as Nyx had given her a few more precious seconds of life. Funny, she never appreciated life before but now she knew it her death was happening she wanted to hang on to it and never let go. 

“The Captain said that you begged him to take this mission. You got me out of it.” 

“You’re welcome.” Amelia said, feeling her heart being to crush itself by his words. He was going to kill Nyx. At least in accepting what was going to happen was saving her friend. She could take comfort in that. “Nyx, listen. I… I…” 

“Yeah?” 

“Do me a favour, keep your head down. And don’t cause any trouble, Hero.” Amelia smiled. She did not want Nyx to fall for the same trap she had. 

“Yes, Ma’am. I’ll see you when you get back.” Nyx gave her one last hug before helping her get into the truck. 

“You bet.” 

As the truck started to leave Amelia waved goodbye to Nyx and then looked up at the Citadel. Wondering… if by some chance Somnus knew she was leaving. She was being silly. Even if he did, he wouldn’t want to say goodbye to her anyway. The last thing she said to him was fuck you… She shook her head and sat down. 

Somnus let go of a deep sigh from the top of the Citadel as he watched the vehicle drive away, wishing that he had never said any of those things to her. Maybe when she got back he could apologise and get her back. He loved her so much and seeing her leave now, it broke his heart. 


	9. Immortal Flame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little heartbreaking...
> 
> Please enjoy :)

“HOW DO YOU LOSE A ENTIRE REGIMENT!!!” Ardyn roared staring at Drautos with nothing but hatred. 

“Your Grace, I don’t know...” 

“You don’t know?! Well, I don’t know if you’re going to have a job after this or not!!” 

Drautos prevented himself from clicking his tongue in anger by that statement. The Captain could not wait to see Verstael finally get his hands on this daemon. He swallowed his pride and kept up his facade. “I am sorry. But I am trying to explain to you what had taken place.” 

“Six people could be dead for all I know! We are not Niflheim! We simply can not afford to spare anyone. And you are telling me that six people have vanished and have more than likely been captured!” Ardyn growled and Drautos stupidity. 

“Yes. That is all the information I have.” 

“Ardyn, calm down. This isn’t his fault.” Clarus said finally able to get a word in through all this shouting. 

Clarus was just as angry as Ardyn was, but if a mission goes wrong the blame solely can’t be put down to the Captain. The glaive knew what the were doing and unfortunately, this happened sometimes. It was horrible and Clarus wished there was a way that they could have prevented this from ever happening. The Sheild guest that finally, 150 years of war had gotten to Ardyn and he had finally decided he couldn’t stand to see another person die in this senseless and bitter war. 

“I don’t care who’s fault it is Amicitia!!!” Ardyn screamed louder than before. Because Clarus was right. Ardyn was done with sending people out to die now. “What I care about is the six people we now have to leave to die because he couldn’t keep a closer eye on them!” 

“What are you on about?” 

Ardyn turned around and held his breath before greeting Somnus. This was going to tear his brother apart. “Somnus! I thought you were in bed.” 

“I was but I heard Regis talking to a council member about this meeting. So what has taken place.” Somnus didn’t really care if he was honest. The King was consumed with guilt about what he had said and… why wasn’t anyone responding to him? Ardyn looked troubled, Clarus looked uneasy and Drautos just looked normal. But none of them responded to his question. Okay… what had happened? “One of you tell me what has taken place. Now!” 

“We can’t locate regiment 5.” Drautos said plainly, secretly wanted to watch Somnus break by his words.

Clarus let out a sigh, as he knew of Somnus’s relationship with Glaive Pretium. “Unfortunately, they have gone off the radar. All of them have.” 

“What are you going to do about it then?” Somnus asked quickly, feeling his heart drop. 

That… no. That wasn’t allowed to happen. She was meant to come back. It was only a short stint of a mission to get information. Amelia was with five other people she should have been fine! Somnus felt his breathing increase as he tried to process what he had just been told. They had to help her. They had to get her back. Somnus had to apologise and tell her that he did love her. He loved Amelia with all his heart. They had to do something. He couldn’t leave her out there!

Ardyn gently rested his hand on Somnus’s shoulder and regretfully said. “We can’t do anything Somnus.” 

“Yes, you can!” Somnus shouted back.

“You know as well as I do Lucis is barely holding it together. We can not afford to lose anyone else.” 

“But she’ll…” Somnus trailed off, biting his knuckle refusing to say the words. Whenever glaives had gone missing in the past… they never came back. 

“Somnus, calm down.” Ardyn said calmly trying to place his other hand on his brother’s shoulder.

“Get off me!” Somnus screamed pushing Ardyn away from him. 

No he wasn’t letting this happen. He wasn’t letting her get hurt. His mind already made up Somnus turned around and tried to walk out of the door. He knew it was too risky to send people to go and save her. Ardyn was right, Lucis couldn’t afford to lose anyone, and Somnus was going to make sure they didn’t. Even if it meant he had to go himself. 

“Where are you going?!” Ardyn called out in an alarmed tone. 

“If you won’t do anything about it I will!!!”

“Som? Somnus don’t you dare! Somnus Lucis Caelum come here at once!” 

Seeing the blue light of the King’s appear, and make his brother vanish after he walked through the door, Ardyn made a weird throaty grumble before warping himself after Somnus. Ardyn was not about to let Somnus put himself in danger like this. No one had a clue as to what had really happened, and if Somnus walked in there blind, there was no telling what would happen to him. No matter the circumstances, Ardyn was not losing his little brother to Niflheim. Just like Somnus would never wish to lose him to that insane regime. Ardyn chased Somnus through the Citadel and caught up to him just as they were at the entrance. Because Ardyn decided to cheat and use his Shadowstep daemonic ability to get to Somnus quicker and pin him to the ground before he left. Somnus struggled to get out of his brother’s hold and Ardyn just sat on Somnus’s back and refused to budge, no matter how much abuse he was getting shouted at him, or how many times Somnus kicked and stabbed him. Ardyn was not moving.

“GET OFF OF ME!!!!” Somnus screamed, holding back tears of desperation. Ardyn was preventing him from reaching her. 

“No! I can’t. I am sorry Somnus, there is nothing we can do!” Ardyn said sadly but sternly. Amelia was probably already dead by now as much as that pained Ardyn to think… there was nothing Somnus could do for her.

“No! Let me go! Let me try! Let me try and save her!”

“You know I can’t.” 

“Please?! I am begging you Ardyn! The longer I stay here the longer she is in danger! Ardyn please let me go!” 

“I’ve already said no! For once in your privileged prolonged life, you will listen to me.” Ardyn said sternly. Somnus may have power over him but Ardyn knew he was right about this. He was right not to let Somnus go.

“Please Ardyn… Please?!” Somnus started to cry then and stopped struggling. The begging wasn’t working. Somnus needed to protect her. He needed to get her back here where she was safe. To make Ardyn understand how desperate he was, he tried to make Ardyn see it from his point of view. “Ardyn, please? If this was Cor you would be begging me to go.” 

Ardyn shook his head, still refusing to get off of Somnus, no matter how many people walked passed. “It was Cor. Remember? 4 years ago. You told me not to leave because it would be dangerous for everyone and that Prom needed me. I listened to you because you were right. If you leave now, you will put everyone in Lucis in danger. This country needs you, please don’t put the Kingdom in danger.” 

“If she dies there is no point me protecting anything!” Somnus’s cries got louder. “You are lucky. You have Cor and Prom to think about and you love them! What have I got Ardyn?! Regis and Noctis? In a few year’s time, they’re both going to be dead and gone. You’re going to be gone and yes Prom will still be here but what will I have then? What I will truly have that is mine?! Another chance at life with no one to share it with. Another chance to rule a kingdom that is rightfully yours with no one else to help me! She is the only person I truly want and you want me to leave her there!! I can’t do that! Will you really make me do that?!” 

Ardyn closed his eyes and finally got off of Somnus. That broke his heart hearing Somnus say that because he understood. Ardyn understood more than a lot of people ever would. He helped his brother to his feet and said softly. “Somnus… I understand how hard this is but you have to leave her there.” 

“No! Haven’t you listened to a single word I have said!” Somnus roared, still crying and not caring if anyone saw. He would nearly be out of Insomnia by now if Ardyn had let him. 

“Somnus!! You will listen to me. You are clearly too emotional to think straight. For that reason I expect you to return to your quarters for a couple of hours to calm yourself. I will tell Regis the situation and he and I will discuss what will happen from here.” 

“Ardyn-”

“What you do in those two hours is  _ completely up to you _ . But if you promise me you will go to your quarters I will let you go.” 

Somnus stared at Ardyn and caught on to what Ardyn was getting at. Somnus slowly nodded and repeated what his brother said like a robot. “I promise I will go to my quarters.” 

“We will say nothing else than. Go.” Ardyn said and watched Somnus run out of the front door. If this was the other way around, nothing would stop Ardyn from getting Cor back. Unlike last time, Ardyn knew they wouldn’t keep his Marshal alive if they got their hands on him. For that reason Ardyn let Somnus go. Because who was going to keep a mere glaive alive? Somnus was probably her only chance of survival. Ardyn whispered to him. “Just don’t do anything stupid…”

* * *

“Amelia? Amelia?” 

Amelia stirred hearing the voice of her comrade as she slowly opened her eyes. The last thing Amelia could remember was the gas that filled the truck. Amelia tried to escape the sleeping gas, but the moment it got in her lungs she was drowsy and that was it. She was out cold like the rest of her fellow comrades. Amelia slowly sat up and looked around. Her and Poppy were the only ones inside this metal cell. She knew they had been taken to one of the new strongholds within the Duscae region. Okay, Amelia nodded to herself. All she knew was that they had to get out and quick otherwise… they weren’t leaving alive. 

“Poppy? What’s going on?” Amelia asked quickly, head pounding. But she had to ignore it. The more information that she had the easier it would be to get out of here. 

“I don’t know.” Poppy said in a panicked voice.

No Amelia didn’t have time for this. She stood up and went for the door and tried to summon her weapon to pick the lock. But she couldn’t get it out. In a burst of frustration, Amelia kicked the door while shouting. “We need to get out of here!” 

“We’ve tried. Marcus was shot dead trying to escape.” 

Amelia nodded. She knew why Marcus was killed. He had been snooping around and starting to catch on to what Drautos was doing. As for the others… where were the others? “What about Luke, Mars and Tibbs?” 

“They took them all.” Poppy whimpered, unable to keep control of herself. 

“Right, we’ll get out of this. We will. We’ve been in worse situation before.” Amelia assured her, kicking the door again. Amelia was refusing to die here. If Drautos wanted her dead he better try harder. 

Poppy grabbed Amelia and pulled her away from the door. “You don’t get it,, do you? We can’t! They have our weapons and comrades! They know Lucis can’t afford to send out a rescue party. Amelia… its hopeless. We can’t leave. We are going to die here!”

“No, we are not!” 

“Yes, we are! Look at the floor. That blood is Marcus’s! If they can do that to him, what is stopping them from doing it to us!”

Amelia looked down at the blood and noticed the puddle in the corner. It was thick deep red and untouched. The Niffs just left it in here after they dragged his body out. That was when it sunk in. When her fate sunk in, when all their fates sunk in. Amelia was here because she slept with Somnus. Marcus and Luke were here because of how clever they were. Poppy, Mars, and Tibbs were forced here because of there undying loyalty to the crown. All of them were threats to Drautos’s and Niflheim’s cause. Poppy was right… they weren’t getting out of here. 

Amelia sat down and leant up against the wall in disgust of herself, she completely blamed herself for this. “This is my fault. I am sorry you got dragged into this mess.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Poppy said in the calmest voice she had used since Amelia woke up. But it was still shaking and terrified as fuck. 

“No, it is.” 

“How?” 

“Because for the first time in my life I was too frightened to not open my mouth.”

* * *

Amelia counted the minutes it took for someone to come in and take them away. 10 hours and 52 minutes. She was bitterly unimpressed. If they were going to kill her, they might as well get it over and done with. 

“Right, out. Both of you.” A guard ordered, as four others grabbed onto both the glaives and pushed them out of the cell. 

“Where are you taking us?” Amelia demanded as they pushed her through the corridors. If she was going to die, she was putting a fight about it too. She was never one to roll over and take it. If she was going out, she might as well make it as hard as she could for them. 

“You’ll find out soon.” The guard muttered from behind the pair. 

“Is Glauca behind this?” Amelia asked bluntly, already knowing the answer.

“Glaive for your own good stop talking.” The guard warned, pushing a gun into Amelia’s back to get her to shut up. 

“Amelia.” Poppy whispered, hoping she would also be quiet. 

“What are you going to do? Shoot me. Believe me, to get me to shut up that is probably what you’ll have to do.” 

The gun that was pushed to Amelia’s back was quickly removed and within two seconds it was fired. 

BANG!

Amelia had already braced herself for the impact but it never came. Instead, she heard a body flop to the ground. In shock, Amelia turned to where Poppy had been standing and now she was on the floor in a pool of her own blood and she wasn’t moving. Amelia’s eyes went wide with shock and the guilt of causing her friend’s death, made her floor to her knees. She just stared at her lifeless body and tried to scream but nothing but silence came out. 

“Now, that will shut you up. Keep walking.” The same guard shouted as Amelia was pulled to her feet and was now being dragged through the hallways and Poppy was just left there. 

As she was pulled and pushed through the corridors the bodies of her fallen comrades littered the floor. She wanted to be sick. Drautos was a selfish cold-hearted monster! She knew he had done this on purpose to make her feel guilty about betraying him. Now, she was miles away from Insomnia. No one was ever going to find out what that man was truly like before it was too late. All of this was on her. Like the lives that had been taken of her fellow glaive… Amelia was taken to a large room and the guards continued to keep hold her as they put her in the centre. There was a metal pole in the middle of the room and because of how shocked and guilty she felt, Amelia, didn’t fight them as they chained her to the pole. She just stared into the room regretting everything that had happened since she first started being a traitor. She didn’t hear the guards leave or someone coming in before the man was directly in front of her. 

“Hello, glaive.” The man spat and Amelia recognised the voice and she knew exactly who it was. 

“You?!” 

“I never introduced myself before. My name is Clay. I would wave but your lover took my hand.” The man, Clay, said bitterly holding his arm up for her to see.

Amelia was surprised to see him. From what she gathered, Drautos had hunted down and murdered all the generals Somnus had spoken too. But here he was, the perverted man with the same disgusting look in his blue eyes. But right now she didn’t really have to time to think about that. She started to get angry and she screamed at him for everything that had taken place within these walls.

“You killed my friends.” 

“No. Our General did that, my guards and myself just pulled the trigger.” 

“Go on then. We both know he wants me dead. Just be done with it.” 

Clay laughed cruelly as he stared at her. “You see our General said I could get some revenge before that happens. As we speak, King Somnus Lucis Caelum is making his way here to come and save you.” 

Somnus…

No! He was lying! Somnus wanted nothing to do with her. Clay was lying to give her some hope and have her think that she might survive. No, she wasn’t falling for it. 

“I don’t believe you.” Amelia stared back, determined not to show any weakness. 

“Whether you believe it or not, he is coming. When he gets here, I am going to get him back for my missing hand.” 

Okay, maybe he wasn’t lying… Drautos would have kept this man alive for a reason and she knew Drautos would do anything to hurt the King. If Tenebrae was anything to go off, Amelia knew Drautos was willing to hurt Somnus if it meant Regis would suffer. But her death would only hurt Regis if Somnus was heartbroken. That meant… no! Somnus didn’t love her. Despite how she felt about him, he had made it very clear to her how he felt. 

Because of that Amelia tested the validity of his words. “Where do I come in too this?! If you have been talking to that fucked up man than you know Somnus hates me. He isn’t here for me, he will only come for the group.” 

“Now everyone in the group is dead but you. He’s only coming for you.” 

“If he is coming then you know he will kill you.” Amelia claimed. She may think that Somnus no longer loved her but… she knew the lengths he had gone to in the past to secure something. There would be no force in Eos that would stop him from butching this man. 

“The real question is, will kill you before he kills me?”

* * *

Somnus slammed the car door as his eyes filled up with burning rage as he approached the base he knew they would have taken Amelia too. As he looked, all he could see was Magitek weaponry and soldiers. They were swamping the place and the Founder King didn’t care. He opened the gate and let the swarm come to him. He was so determined to save the woman he loved, that he knew he could get through them no trouble. All it took was a few launches of his entire armiger, a few fire spells and a few battles of one on one combat and he was in. He ran down the corridors looking for her and when he saw the first fallen body of a glaive he knew he was on the right track. But seeing the first glaive, fear took ahold of his hurting heart. Because if they had done this to a glaive already, what was stopping them from killing her. As he moved forward, he found all five bodies. All had been shot in the head and Somnus was dreading to think what he would soon find. No. He was going to find her alive and he was going to take her home.

He had to kill a few more guards before making it to the right door. When he opened the door and saw that she was alive he could hardly believe it. 

“Amelia! Amelia!” Somnus shouted with relief as he warped over to her. 

“Somnus…” Amelia cried in disbelief as he stood in front of her. She honestly thought he hadn’t come for her...

“Are you okay?” Somnus asked in panic as he picked the lock on her chains with a dagger.

“You came for me?” Amelia said breathlessly, hanging onto him like her life depended on it. 

Somnus nodded and held her close to him. “Yes. I couldn’t leave you here. I didn’t mean what I said. I didn’t mean any of it. I love you. I just wanted to give you what you deserve.” 

“I love you too.” Amelia cried, as she kissed him through her tears of joy. 

Somnus could feel the tears start to break through his own eyes as he held her closer in a protective manner as they continued to kiss. Now that he had her back, he wasn’t losing her. He was going to get them both out and back home where they belonged. So what if he had infiltrated treated a base, which could be seen as a legal act of war because he had done it. Somnus didn’t care as long as Amelia was safe. 

Somnus pulled away from her, held on to her hand tightly and smiled. “Let’s go home.”

A shot was fired and that everything went dark for the Founder King of Lucis.

* * *

When Somnus woke up, not too long later he knew he had been shot in the head. His blood was covering his face and he had a monstrous headache. He could barely see properly but that... none of that mattered to him. His first thought was of Amelia. If he had been shot… Gods help the person that had hurt her too. Somnus raised his head up, and from what he could see he hadn’t been moved. But what caught his attention was a body lying a few feet away from him. 

Amelia’s body. 

With what little strength he had, Somnus pulled himself over to her and rolled her over to look at him. Her face was covered in blood, more than likely his, and her chest… it had a bullet wound in it. Somnus could hardly breathe as he sat up and pulled her head into his lap. He tried to put pressure on the wound but by this point… she had lost too much blood. As he pushed down on her chest, he could feel her slow heartbeat. She was still alive and still breathing. 

“Amelia. No, no, no. It’s okay. I’ve got you. I’ve got you.” Somnus assured her, desperately trying to prevent any more blood from pouring out of her. 

“Somnus…” Amelia coughed through her pain, latching onto Somnus’s sleeve with one of her hands.

“It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay.” Somnus gulped, staring into her eyes. No… No… he couldn’t lose her, not after all this.

Amelia raised a bloodied hand to his face and gave him a weak smile with tears in her eyes. “Don’t forget me.” 

“I could never forget you. I will never forget you. Just hold on. Just a little bit longer please...” Somnus begged as he sobbed over her dying body. 

“Sleepy… I… forgive you.” Amelia breathed out, removing her hand and gently placing it on top his own. 

“Don’t leave me. Please, Amelia. Please?” Somnus pleaded, letting go of her chest, so he could cradle her in his arms. 

“Promise me something.” Amelia stated in a strained voice.

“Yes. Anything my darling.” 

“Do what you feel is right. You know… You were the first person I could see myself being with… forever…” 

“You are the only person I want to share the rest of my existence with.” Somnus sniffed resting his forehead against her. He kissed her face softly and cried holding her tighter. But the problem was that Amelia was no longer responding or moving... Or breathing. In shock, fear and denial, Somnus removed his head from her and started to shake her as he cried feeling his heart shatter. “Amelia! Amelia! No. NO! Please come back. Don’t leave me!”

Nothing. He got nothing back. 

Somnus screamed a heart-shattering cry of pain as he held on to her with all his might. Tears of rage, sorrow and regret cover his bloodied face as he refused to let her go. He screamed as loud as he could as he cradled her lifeless body, not having a clue as to what to do. The Founder King was shaking and he no longer cared if anyone came running in. He hated himself. He had just… been brave enough to let himself love her she wouldn’t be here. She wouldn’t be dead. Still shaking and crying, Somnus brought his lips to her forehead and kissed her gently choking on his tears all while sobbing. “I am so sorry. I am so sorry…” 

“Call it, revenge, Your Former Majesty.” 

Upon hearing the voice Somnus looked up and saw the man, the person who’s hand he chopped off. With eyes stinging with salty tears Somnus looked to the man’s remaining hand and saw the gun. 

“You killed her.” Somnus stated, pushing his tears down. 

“No. You did that a long time ago. By being involved with you, it sealed her fate.” Clay smirked knowing that the trembling and heartbroken Founder King of Lucis knew nort what he was talking about. And in his broken state, he wasn’t going to pick up on it either. “You and your brother. You can’t do anything but destroy the lives of people around you. Now, look. The woman you love is dead. Her blood is plastering your hands. If you never fell for her, she would still be alive.” 

“I am sorry.” Somnus sniffed, kissing Amelia on the forehead again, only taking on board the part about her death being his fault. He didn’t need to be told that he already knew that was the case. 

Clay laughed. “What is ‘sorry’ going to do? She can’t hear you! I thought an immortal being who has lost everything but a mere crumbling city would understand what death is now. No, you just have to sit and watch while everything dies. How lucky your life must be. I don’t understand why you are so upset. There has probably been many before her and there will be many after. I wouldn’t waste your tears on something you can’t change and someone who was so weak and feeble.” 

“I am not going to let them get away with this.” Somnus whispered to Amelia’s corpse. He was no longer crying only rage was present. 

“What? I thought Kings didn’t mumble.” Clay mocked, as he wasn’t able to hear what Somnus had said. That was a mistake.

Somnus gently took Amelia out of his lap and placed her on the floor. He rose to his feet breathing in heavily as he stared at the man who had shot her. He clenched his fist together and stepped over her body in a protective way. This man was not seeing the light of day ever again. 

“Do you want to know how I became the Founder King of Lucis?” Somnus asked glaring at him. 

“What how is that relevant?” Clay asked confused. 

“You see, I did get rid of the scourge. I locked it up and isolated it from the world. But there is something that they don’t tell you.” Somnus grumbled setting his left fist on fire as he allowed the rage of losing Amelia to consume him. “Is that I burnt it all. I burnt everyone who I thought had come in contact with it. I watched as thousands died and then murdered my own brother and the Oracle to ensure I was the one that sat on the throne.” 

“Needs must I suppose.” 

“But I’ll tell you a secret. One that not even my brother knows.” Somnus growled, taing a hold of the man’s neck with his hand that was not on fire. 

“Get off me.” Clay choked struggling to breathe at Somnus’s grip. Clay tried to shoot Somnus again, but with the hand that was on fire, Somnus grabbed hold of the gun and threw it across the room. 

In a dark tone, Somnus reveal something to this man he never thought would ever come to light. “I burnt thousands. I watched as their bodies caught fire and their flesh turned to ash. I watched as the people they loved stood there and screamed for it to stop. I told them I was doing it to protect them! To save them all from a terrible fate! Do you know what? I wasn’t. I did it because I enjoyed it… I enjoyed watching all of them burn alive. I am going to enjoy watching you burn too.” 

Just like that Somnus’s other hand caught fire and the man’s throat started to burn. His hair caught fire as Somnus refused to let go and Somnus watched with no emotion as the man who killed Amelia burnt to death, begging for his life. Somnus was not going to give it to him. As the man was still screaming, Somnus dropped him and turned back to Amelia in pain. His legs went weak and he fell to the ground. He crawled up beside her and went back to sobbing as he knew there was nothing he could do to bring her back. 

“I am sorry my darling…” Somnus whispered, pushing her hair out of her face so he could look at her one last time. “I truly am… I love you. I always will.”

* * *

“I can’t believe you let him go!” Regis shouted at Ardyn in shock by his uncle’s actions and what they had lead to. 

They have had gotten the Duscae region back but at a cost. Every single stronghold and all the people who were in them had been burnt to the ground. Regis knew Somnus had done it. Everyone did, but this was serious. Letting Somnus go after the glaives could be considered by the Niffs as an unfair act of war, as Ardyn and Somnus were not allowed to get involved in the fighting between the two nations. But now the Founder King of Lucis had burnt everything… and no one knew where he was. 

“The stronghold is gone. Isn’t that a good thing?” Ardyn protested, feeling so worried about where Somnus was. 

“What if it comes and bites us in the arse!” 

“Regis I know this is bad. But I did the right thing. If that was Noctis, you would have begged me to go and save him, and if it meant burning down a few bases, you wouldn’t have cared!” 

“What if he has gotten captured?! No one has seen him since the news last night! He’s family. He has put himself in danger.” Regis was so worried and upset, he couldn’t lose his grandfather. If the Niffs did have him… The King didn’t know what he was going to do. 

“For someone he loves!” Ardyn argued back. “I won’t condone him burning the bases down, but he has done it to save her.” 

“Ardyn…” 

Ardyn and Regis’s heart filled with hope as they turned around to see Somnus. But when they saw him, both their hearts sunk. He was covered in blood, his clothes were singed and he could barely stand up straight. He looked broken and his eyes were as red as raw. 

“Somnus.” Ardyn said already knowing what must have happened. 

“Grandfather.” Regis said breathlessly, also catching on to what Ardyn had. 

When Somnus failed to respond, Ardyn slowly walked over to his broken brother and repeated his name. “Somnus?” 

“I couldn’t. I couldn’t do it… I was… I was too late.” Somnus stumbled over his words before crying and falling into Ardyn’s chest as he hung on to his older brother for support. When he felt Ardyn hug him back, Somnus whimpered no longer keeping it together. “She’s dead. There was nothing I could do...” 

“I’ve got you. It’s alright.” Ardyn said calmly, holding Somnus tighter as he felt his brother’s entire body tense up. Then Somnus screamed.

“SHE’S DEAD!!!! SHE’S DEAD!!!!” 

“I know. I know.” Ardyn said gently refusing to let go of Somnus as he wept. 

“It hurts!!! It hurts so much!!!!!” 

“Just let it out Somnus. It’s okay. I am here, I’ve got you.” Ardyn assured his little brother, finding it hard not to cry himself at how broken Somnus was. 

“I am so sorry.” Somnus whimpered.

“It’s okay don’t be sorry you did everything you co...” 

“I meant for Aera.” Somnus hiccuped pushing himself further into Ardyn’s chest. Now he finally knew what it felt like to have someone you love more than anything else die in his arms and now Somnus could finally apologise for it. “I am so sorry. I am so sorry…. Ardyn. I am so sorry.” 

“I forgive you. I forgive you, baby brother.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....
> 
> Somnus!!!! NO!!!!


	10. This Is All My Fault...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally finished this story!!!!
> 
> I really enjoyed writing it, I just keep getting bad writers block. But it is all done now and I feel so sorry Somnus :( Thank you for everyone who had supported the fic and hopefully I can get another story out tomorrow. 
> 
> Anyway please enjoy :)

“There you are.” Drautos said lowly, handing Nyx a box of Amelia’s things. He should be handing them to Somnus but right now the ancient King was refusing to see anyone. 

“She’s really dead.” Was all Nyx could say not wanting to believe it.

Drautos nodded. She was dead and before Clay got butchered by Somnus, Drautos requested that he send him a picture of the glaives dying form just to be certain she had finally gone. He did not want that woman fucking up everything and by sleeping with Somnus she nearly succeeded in doing just that. Well, she was gone now. She was out of his hair. However, Drautos could never openly say that. He could never reveal his thoughts about anything as long as he wanted to keep up appearances. Now he had to pretend to be someone who cared for the loss of someone he hated. Give it a few years and he could finally stop this charade. 

“She was a fine soldier Nyx. And His Former Majesty did everything he could to save her.” 

“Yes, sir.” Nyx nodded, placing the box of his dead friend’s things underneath his arm. 

“Do you feel guilty?” Drautos asked, knowing Nyx did. It wasn’t his fault. Well, in a way it was Ulric’s fault. It was either his life or hers, Drautos was glad it was Amelia’s. He actually liked and respected Nyx to a certain extent. “Don’t. She wanted to go and I was the one that approved it.” 

“This isn’t your fault either, sir.” Nyx said lightly, thinking that Drautos felt guilty. 

“No, I know. But avenging her and fighting for the freedom of our homes is all you can do for her now.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

Because he had to be the Captain of the Kingsglaive today he cleared his throat and did a decent thing. He didn’t want to do it, but it was custom that he did so. “Have the rest of the day off.” 

“Thank you sir.” Nyx bowed walking out of the office with his head hung low. 

Nyx felt so guilty. If he had fought the Captain and didn’t allow Amelia to take his place she would still be alive. He would be dead but what did that matter? He had escaped death by the skin of his teeth and it was all because of his friend. He wasn’t going to take that for granted. Yes, he was still riddled with guilt but Amelia wouldn’t want it to consume him. She would tell him to get a grip and be bloody grateful he was still breathing. One day he could go and help Galah. He was going to do that. 

* * *

No one had seen Somnus for days. Only Ardyn and Regis could and that was because they enforced it. He was not in a good way. Noctis was getting worried. He had never seen his grandad so upset and mentally drained before. When Noctis tried to talk to him, Somnus didn’t respond. He just sat in the middle of the room sobbing silently and blaming himself. Noctis knew he had to do something about it. 

The Prince found his dad and uncle talking. He didn’t even say hello, he got straight to the point. “Dad? Ardyn? How’s grandad?” 

“Not very well.” Ardyn said sadly. 

“He’s not sleeping, Noct.” Regis sighed, resting a hand on Noct’s shoulder to show that he empathised with his son. The King was just as worried about their grandfather as Noctis was. 

“What do we do then? We have to help him.” 

“We are trying everything we can, Noct. Ardyn, have you ever seen him like this before?” 

Ardyn thought for a second. It broke his heart to see his younger brother like this. Somnus had always been the more rational, more resilient, and harsher one of the two and he had never acted like this over the loss of a lover before. But right from the beginning, Ardyn knew that Amelia was different to Somnus. He treasured and loved her more than any previous relationship he had been and now she was gone. Ardyn knew all too well what that felt like and he never wanted to experience that pain again. He knew Regis understood it too, his nephew was nearly as bad when Aulea died. But the difference between Somnus and Regis was that Regis had Noctis to think about. Somnus may see both his grandsons as his actual sons but they were growing up and didn’t need him as much as Noctis needed Regis when Aulea died. It had allowed his little brother to fester into a deep hole and suffer there. There was nothing Ardyn could do to help him get out of it. 

The ancient daemon scratched his head and spoke about the last time this had happened. It wasn’t pretty then either. “When his youngest child died. I didn’t care much for him then and I let him get on with it.” 

“We can’t do that now!” Noctis raised his voice, fearing even more for his grandad’s mental state. 

“No, and I promise you we won’t.” Regis assured his son. Not after everything Somnus had done for them, there was no way they would allow him to suffer through this alone. 

“Okay. Well if he sleeps he might feel better. Why can’t he sleep?” 

“Because of this place. Everywhere he looks he just sees her.” Ardyn muttered. That was another heartbreaking thing to say. This place… Somnus had helped built it when he was King. He oversaw its entire construction and now Somnus hated it. He hated being in his own home. And as much as Ardyn hated to admit this was where the Founder King of Lucis belonged. Right here in the Citadel… But Somnus couldn’t cope. He didn’t want to be reminded of her and he wanted to leave. And Ardyn had already thought of a plan to help Somnus get away from everything. “I think Somnus should come and live with me for a bit.” 

“Is that wise? We can help him here.” Regis questioned his uncle’s words. It wasn’t like he didn’t trust Ardyn, but here Somnus could get all the support he needed. 

“He doesn’t want to be here. He wants to be as far away from any place she has ever been.” 

“If it helps him, dad, let grandad go.” Noct butted in before his dad could argue. 

Again Ardyn’s voice cut Regis off. Ardyn’s tone sounded very sincere and warm. Regis knew all the words that came out of his uncle’s mouth were genuine. “Regis, I know you love him. But he is my baby brother. For the first time, in such a long time, I want to be the one to look after him. I have already discussed it with Cor and Prom, and they just want Somnus to get out of this depressive rut he has found himself in. Let me take him.” 

Regis breathed out knowing there was no point in arguing. He just hoped this was what Somnus needed. “Okay. Just… look after him.” 

“I will. I promise.”

* * *

When Ardyn offered his brother the room, Somnus didn’t say anything. All he did was nod for his answer and let Ardyn remove his things from his room. The Founder King could not be in here anymore. Wherever he looked all he could see was her and the things he had said before they called it quits. She was in his bed, in his shower, at his window, and at his door. He couldn’t sleep because every time he slept all he dreamt about was her and how he had failed to save her. Getting away from the Citadel may help him. He wished it did. Because he couldn’t cope with this for much longer. Somnus was going to be staying in Prom’s art room for the time being and the young Prince had offered and removed all his stuff so his uncle could relax properly. Prom just wanted Somnus to feel better and he would check on him every day before he went to school, when he came back, after dinner and before he went to bed. Prom wanted to let Somnus know he was loved and that he, Ardyn and Cor would always have time and space for him. For however long he needed it. Somnus loved Prompto for that. Cor, he did what he could for his brother-in-law when he was at home. The Marshal would see Somnus every day, offer to make him a coffee and food. To which Cor was met with a polite ‘no thank you’. Other than that, Cor left the rest to Ardyn and his husband was bending over backwards to make Somnus talk. Ardyn would sit with his brother for at least three hours of the day, telling him that he was there for him and begging him to come downstairs for a little while. Somnus said no but thanked Ardyn for what he was trying to do and then just lay in a puddle of his own sorrow. It wasn’t healthy and Ardyn needed to get Somnus to see that. 

“Do you want to come downstairs?” Ardyn asked, standing up after sitting on the floor by Somnus’s bed.

“No.” Somnus shook his head giving Ardyn the same response he had done hundreds of times before. 

“Prom is asking after you, and I had both Noct and Reggie on the phone as well. They want to know how you are.” 

“I don’t care.” 

“Somnus? We are only trying to help you.” Ardyn said in a half plead, feeling helpless. He could just about get Somnus to eat, drink, wash and use the toilet. Ardyn was starting to really worry about him. 

“No offense Ardyn, I don’t want it.” Somnus grumbled, turning over so he no longer had to face his brother. 

“Just because you don’t want it, doesn’t mean you don’t need it.” Ardyn was met with silence but he knew better than that. He knew Somnus was crying again. Ardyn knew better than to force him to do anything. He opened the door to leave and quietly said before exiting. “Just say if you want anything. I am only downstairs.”

Ardyn bit his lip as he walked down the stairs. It had been a few weeks now and Somnus was no better than a few days after her death. It was like he didn’t want to get better and that hurt Ardyn so much. All he wanted to do was see Somnus happy again… he never thought he would want that for the person who had ruined his life and taken everything away from him. But he did. He really did. 

“Is uncle Som okay?” Prom asked quickly as Ardyn’s foot touched the bottom step of the stairs. 

“He’s comfortable.” Ardyn said not really wanting to reveal how depressed Somnus really was today. When he saw the worried look on Prom’s face, Ardyn gave his son a hug and kissed the top of his head. “Prom, don’t worry. He just needs time to grieve. That’s all. We must let him have it.”

“No dad, he needs you.”

* * *

“He is grieving. You understand that right?!” Ardyn spoke in a harsh whisper at his husband. 

“Yes, I do. But he can not stay cooped up in that room all day long. He is going to make himself ill.” Cor stated. Cor wasn’t doing this to be horrible. He had merely suggested that Somnus get out of the house once in a while to help clear his head and now he was on the verge of an argument with Ardyn. Cor had no idea how they got there, but they had. 

“What do you want me to say to him? ‘Sorry little bro, I know you can barely sleep because of how depressed you are, but Cor wants you to start thinking about moving out.’” 

“Do not put words into my mouth Ardyn Leonis!” Cor snapped back. Okay… he may have also said that if Somnus didn’t want to live at the Citadel he could get his own place. But it was a completely innocent remark and Cor would never in a million years chuck Somnus out before he was ready to leave and look after himself. Ardyn was just being very protective over his little brother at the moment and was taking what he had said to heart. To help Ardyn realise this, Cor spoke slowly and calmly at him. “What I said was staying here all day is not healthy for him. I agree that Somnus is ill, but solely relying on you is not going to help him either.” 

“I am his big brother! It is my job to look after him.” Ardyn raised his voice, getting increasingly offended and angry by his husband’s words. 

“No, it isn’t Ardyn. Your job is to look after Prom and Lucis. Yes, Somnus maybe the Founder King and the face of Lucis, but the country is still breathing. If you want to be his big brother you have to act like one and not allow him to sit around all day.” 

Ardyn breathed through his nose and out through his mouth. He did not want to be arguing with Cor. Maybe Cor was speaking nothing but the truth, but Ardyn didn’t care right now. Somnus had requested his help and that was what Ardyn was going to do.

“You can be very unfeeling sometimes Cor. It has only been four weeks.” 

“Okay fine. Let’s just drop it then shall we.” Cor raised his hands in defeat, understanding that Ardyn was not going to listen to him at all. 

“I think that is for the best.” 

Things between the two of them were frosty for the rest of the day because of that mini fight. However, Prompto came back home, noticed the coldness and told them both to grow up before going to sit with Somnus for the rest of the evening. 

They did kiss and make up and pack it in because their son was acting more mature than both of them. 

* * *

As the days went on Somnus finally came downstairs. It wasn’t much but it was a start and Ardyn was very happy that he had decided to come and join them for a change. However, little did Ardyn know, that Somnus had heard his and Cor’s fight and it made Somnus feel horrible. He felt like he was becoming a burden on his brother and was hindering his relationship. A very long time ago, Somnus promised himself he would never do anything to ruin another one of Ardyn’s relationships for as long as the pair lived. That was when Somnus decided it was time to find a house. He didn’t want to move back into the Citadel, there were too many painful memories there for him. Without Ardyn or anyone knowing he had hired a glaive to get him a house as close to the Citadel so Somnus could be called there at a moment’s notice. When Somnus had brought it and had got it all set up, he told Ardyn he was moving out and went straight to his new house. The first night there went as well as expected. He hated it, Somnus cried himself to sleep and dreamt of Amelia dying in his arms. But Somnus knew he had to carry on. He couldn’t die and tomorrow Eos was still be turning. The world didn’t stop because one person you cared about died. Somnus thought he would have realised this harsh reality a very long time ago, but he hadn’t. The next morning, Somnus walked down the stairs to find Regis and Ardyn sitting at his kitchen table. They looked more worried than pissed off and Somnus didn’t really want to throw either of them out. The Founder King slowly sat with them and listened to their concerns. He didn’t really care for their words if he was honest. All Somnus wanted to do was sit on his own in peace. 

When Regis made his final point, that was when Somnus was allowed to speak. “I haven’t had my own house for a very long time.” 

“You don’t have to move out.” Ardyn stated again, still enforcing the fact he wanted to help Somnus.

“The Citadel is your home. You don’t have to leave there either.” Regis said, just wanting his grandfather to be happy again. But he clearly wasn’t happy and it broke the King’s heart. 

“I do. Just for a while. And look at it this way, you’ll be the first King to have the Citadel to yourself. Your father would have killed to have a claim to that.” Somnus joked. 

It only made Regis’s face sadden. “I’d rather have you happy, healthy and safe than ever lay claim to that.” 

“I know you are both trying to help me but it simply isn’t working.” Somnus shook his head. No matter what anyone said it wasn’t going to change the fact she was dead. They really needed to stop trying to make everything better. 

“No offence Somnus, but it isn’t working because you are pushing us away.” Ardyn said. 

“Because there is nothing any of you can do. You can’t bring her back. You can’t change what I said. You can’t change how I feel.” 

Regis let out a sad sigh. “True. But isolating yourself will not help.” 

“You will just let it consume you, I don’t want that to happen to you, Som.” 

“None of us do.” 

Somnus laughed a little. Maybe it was for the best that they did. Somnus saw himself as a fundamentally bad person. Worse than Ardyn ever could be, worse than Emperor Aldercapt ever could be. There was no point in what they were trying to do for him. There was simply no point at all...

“It may not do you lot any good. But it will do me the world of good.”

* * *

Nyx had been through the box of Amelia’s things and he thought it wasn’t right he was allowed all of this. The glaive had lost her, but Nyx wasn’t the only person who had loved her. Somnus Lucis Caelum loved her and he had nothing to remember her by. That wasn’t on. Nyx rummaged through the box, desperate to find the necklace that their Founder King had given to Amelia, but he couldn’t find it. It was just gone. Maybe it was on her body and resorted to ash like the rest of her when Somnus when berserk and set everything alight. Nyx didn’t blame Somnus for doing that. It would have been nice to have all of his comrades back… but he couldn’t change it. Having not being able to find the necklace, Nyx decided to let Somnus choose what he wanted. Nyx took out a dagger and photo of the pair of them and if Somnus wanted the rest he could keep it, but the only problem Nyx had was actually being able to talk to the Founder King. He never came to the Citadel anymore, and on the off chance he did, it was because The Prince, The King or His Grace had begged him too. One day about 4 months later, Somnus was in the Citadel and Nyx took his chance. He asked Ardyn if he could have a word, and once Nyx explained who he was in connection to Amelia, Ardyn happily arranged the meeting. 

About an hour later Nyx was summoned to His Grace’s old living quarters and Ardyn told him to just go on in. Ardyn left as Nyx went in and when he saw the drained Founder King, Nyx gave him a respectful bow. 

“Your Former Majesty, I am sorry if I am interrupting anything.” Nyx said politely, with the box under his arm. 

Somnus shook his head and gestured for Nyx to sit down. “You’re not. His Grace has informed me you want to talk to me about… Amelia.” 

Nyx could tell that even the mention of her name cut through the Founder King like 1000 knives. But he shouldn’t blame himself for what had happened. If anything, Somnus did all he could to protect her. Nyx was so thankful to him for doing it. Nyx took a seat and decided to tell him just that. 

“Yes, I mean yes sir. I just… wanted to say that I am sorry this has happened and thank you for what you did in order to save her.” 

“I didn’t save her though did I?” Somnus asked rhetorically, failing to remove all emotion from his voice. 

“She’d tell you to quit moping over it and get on with your life. Sir.” Nyx smiled with a tiny laugh remembering her at her best but when Somnus didn’t laugh back, Nyx gulped. 

The last thing he wanted to do was upset Somnus further. He wanted to come here as some form of comfort. Granted they didn’t know each other very well, but if she hadn’t of passed they would have been forced to know each other. To honor her and her memory Nyx wanted to do that. He wanted to get to know Somnus and become his friend. That’s if the Founder King wanted it. And considering what Nyx had just said, he thought that was very unlikely to happen now…. 

Somnus wasn’t angry at all. He was actually happy that someone wasn’t trying to pussyfoot over him. Because of that Somnus gave him a very faint smile. “Somnus. You can call me Somnus.” 

Phew, at least Nyx wasn’t going to be butchered. Nyx took that to mean that they were on equal footing. He was never going to call him Somnus, but at least there was respect between the two. Because of that Nyx continued to speak freely. “She loved you. She never did say it to me directly but I know she did. I could tell.” 

“I love her too.” Somnus nodded and started to remember all the things Amelia had said about Nyx. Amelia was a good judge of character, for he liked Nyx too. “Amelia called you a pain in the backside and a liability to everyone. Just her way of expressing her love, I guess.” 

“Yeah… that’s me alright. Anyway, Drautos gave me a box of her stuff. You can go through it and have what you like. I am sorry I couldn’t find the necklace but… yeah.” Nyx stuttered handing the box over to the Former King as he wasn’t sure how Somnus was going to react to that. 

Somnus slowly took the box off of Nyx and thanked him. Somnus decided to look through it later when he got home. He didn’t really want his brother’s quarters to become filled with ghosts either. From there, Somnus and Nyx spent the next few hours talking about Amelia. How she would say it as it was, how they missed her snide comments, and that they were both very grateful to have known her. Nyx even told Somnus about his and Amelia’s missions together. That made Somnus smile. He may have only known her for a short period of time, but everything Nyx was describing was how Somnus imagined she’d be. All this talking was very refreshing to the pair and it started to heal their broken hearts. Not by much, but enough for them to not cry. Which was a step in the right direction. 

As their conversation died down Somnus admitted what he had wanted to say all day.

“I miss her.” 

“I miss her too.” Nyx nodded, rubbing the back of his neck trying not to show his sorrow.

“Thank you, Nyx for making me feel better and sharing all of this with me. I greatly appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome, Sir.” 

“Somnus is fine.” The Founder King laughed.

Nyx made a face and shook his head. “Sorry sir, got to follow the rules. Before I go I need to tell you something.” 

“Umm.” 

Nyx bit his lip. He should have really said this before he and Somnus got talking. It wasn’t fair that Somnus was kept in the dark about her death. Nyx only knew because the mission was altered last minute and the glaive felt very guilty he hadn’t said something sooner. 

With a heavy heart he admitted his shame. “I am sorry. I should have said something earlier. Amelia wasn’t meant to go on that mission. I was. Apparently she- she asked Drautos if she could go.” 

“Why?!” Somnus shouted feeling his heart thump in his chest at the revelation. Drautos had done what?! 

“I don’t know. I am sorry.” Nyx said, trying to calm Somnus down. But the Founder King had already risen from his chair and stormed out. “Your Former Majesty! SIRE!! Wait!”

* * *

Somnus stormed through the Citadel looking like he was about to murder someone. Why the fuck wasn’t he told this before??!!!! Regis had given Drautos strict instructions to hand Somnus all of the details of that mission three weeks after she had died and he had bloody missed out a fucking crucial part!!! The Founder King could feel the rage bubbling inside him again and the fires in his eyes sparked. If Somnus was the one that had daemonified Ifrit, he would have set the diety on Drautos by now!! Somnus completely ignored Nyx as he called for him to stop, he completely ignored both his grandsons as they tried to figure out what was wrong with him and calm him down. Nothing was going to stop him from getting the answers he needed! Nothing and no one! Not even Ardyn could stop him from threatening Drautos. Because Somnus did not blame Nyx for Amelia taking his spot. The Founder King blamed Drautos for switching it and Somnus either wanted to kill the man or fire him on the spot. Considering Somnus could feel his hand burning up as if he was ready to use a fire spell, it was looking like the former was much more likely to occur. 

“WHY DID YOU SEND HER!!!” Somnus screamed tears of anger and sorrow seeping out of his burning eyes as he caught Drautos in the corridor. 

“Your Former Majesty...” Drautos tried to talk his way out of it but Somnus was having none of it. 

“NO! Why did you send her?! Why did she want to go?! Tell me!!!” 

“Sire, the reason I didn’t hand it over to you was to protect your and her’s feeli....” 

“FEELINGS?! She is dead! She won’t know if you tell me or not! And I fucking want to know!!!!!”

Ardyn had been told by Regis that Somnus was on a warpath and that Ardyn had to find him quickly. It didn’t take Ardyn long and when he heard the heartbroken angry roar of the mighty Founder King of Lucis, Ardyn knew it had something to do with Amelia. Ardyn got there in the nick of time it would seem. His brother’s fist had ignited and he looked as if he was about to cremate Drautos on the spot. Under any normal circumstances, Ardyn would have requested to join in with the Captain killing, but this wasn’t normal. Somnus was too emotional and was not thinking straight. 

“Hey, Somnus what’s wrong?” Ardyn said comforting, putting an arm over his brother’s chest to hold Somnus back. 

Somnus ignored his brother and screamed.“TELL ME DRAUTOS!!” 

Drautos looked at Ardyn, seemingly to get his permission to carry on speaking, but that was a ruse. The truth was he wanted to see Somnus like this. He wanted to see the Founder of this nation weak, angry and hurt. Whatever Drautos said, Somnus would believe him. It was a perfect opportunity to crush this man’s spirit and heart even more. 

When Ardyn gave him a nod, Drautos put on a tone that sounded sympathetic. “She left because she asked to go on that mission. She asked to go because she felt that being here would make it awkward for you, sire. She didn’t want you to feel uncomfortable in your own home.” 

The fire in Somnus’s hand disappeared and he fell into Ardyn’s arm, Ardyn caught his brother and tried to put him upright but Somnus’s legs had failed him. He was completely relying on his brother for support as shock flooded his being. Somnus felt as numb, cold and helpless as he did when he was holding her corpse. He could hardly breathe and when Somnus did finally speak, it was a broken whisper of guilt and despair.

“She went because... of me…” 

“Hey, hey, hey, Somnus, this isn’t your fault.” Ardyn spoke quickly seeing the change in his brother and he knew Somnus was about to lose all control of himself.

“HE JUST SAID IT WAS!!!” Somnus wailed unable to stop the tears from falling as he fell to the ground in a broken mess. 

“Drautos just leave!” Ardyn snapped, joining his shattered brother on the floor as Somnus continued to cry and weep. 

“She wouldn’t have died if I’d had just… why did I say any of that to her?! I didn’t mean any of it! Now she is dead because of me!!!” 

Ardyn placed a hand on Somnus’s shoulder and tried to do what he could to make Somnus see this was just an accident. “Look it was her decision to go out there. No one had any idea what was going to happen.” 

Somnus disregarded his words. “If I hadn’t of fallen in love with her she would still be alive.” 

“You are thinking too much into this, brother.” 

“No, I am not. I need to go home.”

“Okay, I will take you there.” Ardyn said teleporting them both to Somnus’s house and Ardyn refused to leave him until the next day. 

Drautos smirked and fiddle with the dead glaives necklace that was in his pocket. Now, Regis was in a vulnerable position. Perfect. 

* * *

“I miss Grandad.” Noctis moaned, refusing to touch his food. 

“I miss him too.” Regis agreed, also not being able to touch a bite. 

Somnus hadn’t been back to the Citadel in a long while. The way Ardyn put it, it didn’t look like he was planning on coming back either. Their grandfather just wanted to be on his own and no one could help him. They had all tried but he simply was not budging. It was heartbreaking. 

“We can’t let him do this to himself.” Noctis said.

“I know, Noct.” 

“What do we do than dad?” Noctis asked feeling useless. 

“Be there. In a time like this Noct, that is all we can do for him.” Regis said hating the words he had just said. If Regis forced Somnus to work, he would collapse and crumble under the pressure and if he stayed in the state he was in… they would lose their grandfather to depression. The King didn’t want that, but what else could he do? Somnus was refusing help. 

“I just want him to be happy again.” 

“I know my dear, he has suffered a great loss and that does take time to heal. I am still not over mum’s death and I don’t think I ever will be. But I take that pain and I use it as a drive to look after and love you. Grandfather has just got to find some calling to help him.” 

“We just have to find him something to fight for than.” Noctis said with determination in his voice. They needed Somnus to get better. They needed him here and Noctis would do whatever it took to ensure that.

* * *

It would take a few years but the Founder King of Lucis did find something to finally pull himself out of his rut and fight for something worthy of his time. 

His family. 

More importantly, Noctis and Ardyn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story really did not end on a happy note, did it? 
> 
> Sorry about that....


End file.
